


The Web Heads

by Strength_in_pain



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Awesome Michelle Jones, Breakfast Club References, Bullying, Child Abuse, Coming of Age, Deep Conversations, Detention, Enemies to Friends, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, High School, Hurt Peter Parker, I’ll Warn You Ahead Of Time, May Parker Has an Abusive Partner (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Midtown High, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sexual Abuse, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Swearing, Villain Quentin Beck, but I promise it’s not that detailed or that bad, i will warn you before just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: When the Web Heads meet in detention for the first time they are completely different: a geek, a bully, a homecoming queen, a social outsider, and a mysterious dork. But when they decide to hack into the schools ‘website’ to change their grades, the Web Heads are formed. Using internet skills, they help one another through personal struggles. After a while, one thing becomes apparent, their assumptions of each other were proven wrong.A coming of age story, loosely based on the breakfast club. Peter, Ned, MJ, Flash and Liz each have their own struggles and challenges and end up learning the power of reaching out and friendship. (Basically if you liked seeing physically or emotionally traumatized kids become friends this is the story for you.)
Relationships: Liz Allan/Flash Thompson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 199
Kudos: 375





	1. Underdog

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Underdog by Spoon ~
> 
> Hey everyone! So I haven’t posted in a little while because I was thinking about this project. I should probably wait until I have more written before putting it out there, but I’m too excited. 
> 
> So as you probably noticed in the tags, this fic is a little darker than some of my others. I promise you I will warn you before something happens.

“So how was your day?” 

May Parker chewed the chicken patty sandwich, before cutting the buttered broccoli into pieces and stabbing it with her fork. She pointing her fork at the fluffy brown-haired boy sitting across the table. He was nibbling at his sandwich, lost in thought. 

“Peter? Did you hear me?” 

Raising his dazed eyes towards his aunt, Peter mumbled something that resembled a small yes. 

“Then are you going to answer me? How was your day?” 

“Good.” 

Peter wasn’t trying to be rude. It’s just, at fifteen, he was so preoccupied with school and extracurricular activities that he needed some alone time to process it all. May thought he had time to process in his room after dinner, but what she didn’t know was that Peter snuck out every night to protect the city they lived in. Peter was what most citizens called him, Spider-Man, or in other words, a vigilante. But Peter preferred the term, superhero. That’s the term Tony Stark would use. 

_Mr. Stark_. 

Peter’s frown deepened as he replayed the words his mentor said to him over and over again. _Don’t do anything I would do, and definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do._ Jeez, what was that supposed to mean? It didn’t even make any sense. Peter angrily pierced his broccoli with the spears of his fork. 

It’s been four weeks since Mr. Stark promised he would call with news of the next big mission, and yet, Peter has heard nothing. No phone calls, no texts, no emails. It’s like they totally forgot about him. 

“Really? Because the look on your face says it was a bad day.” May stated, licking the butter off her fingers. 

Peter sat up in his chair, “No, no. I’m sorry. It’s been a good day, really.” He didn’t want to worry May by acting sad so he threw on a smile. 

“Well that’s good.” May smiled back, “I’m doing well myself.” 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it.” Peter placed his half-eaten chicken patty on the paper plate and pushed it away. He was absolutely starving after a long day of school and running around the city, but if he had to eat one more chicken patty then he was going to barf. 

Money was tight around the house. Peter always knew money was an issue with his aunt and uncle, but together they managed to make everything work. Peter grew up in small apartments his whole life, but he was always well-fed, had plenty of toys, and got a decent amount of birthday and holiday presents every year. He never asked for much, but when he did ask for something, it was given to him. For this, Peter respected the hell out of his aunt and uncle. Not to mention, they took him in as their own and raised him even though they didn’t have too. 

But still, money problems meant eating the same cheap food every night. Peter didn’t want to complain, he really didn’t. But after going to Germany with Mr. Stark, he was exposed to the most delicious tasting food in the entire world, and to come home to the same plain Jane was painful...and repetitive. Peter glared at his chicken patty as if it were to blame.

“Work at the office has been slow,” May said, trying unsuccessfully to catch his eye. 

“Is that good?” Peter rested his hand on his chin, and focused on the purple edges of his paper plate. Maybe he should call Happy Hogan again? Or go out patrolling one more time before bed. 

“Yes and no.” May replied, “It’s bad because it makes the day drag on and that’s super boring for me, but it’s good because I had some time to talk to other people in the office.”

“That’s great.” The purple swirls formed a flower pattern, and the words ‘Dixie Ultra’ was part of the design. 

“Pete, can you look at me.”

He lifted his gaze to meet her tired eyes. “Sorry.” He uttered. 

“It’s okay. I just want to talk to you for a bit. Ever since you came back from that trip with Stark you’ve seemed distracted. What’s up?”

“Nothin.”

“Okay.” May sighed. “Actually, I have some news I wanted to share with you.” 

Peter held the gaze, and May took that as her sign to continue. 

“So I met someone a month ago in the office and he’s really nice.” 

A wide grin spread across Peter’s face and he reached for a glass of water. “Oh, I see and is this ‘he’ attractive?”

“He is, very much so.” May laughed. “We’ve actually been getting serious in our relationship.”

Peter choked on his water, lurching forward to slam his cup down. He spluttered, coughing a few times. Quickly, May dabbed the spilled water droplets with her napkin. She made a bunch of sympathetic noises as he hacked up a lung, but all Peter could hear were wedding bells dinging in the background.

“You’re getting serious?!” 

“Yeah.” May said sweetly, “I was thinking it was time for him to finally meet you. If that’s okay. Now I know it hasn’t been that long since Ben di-“

“Don’t say it.” Peter whisper-growled, turning his head towards the window. He hated talking about Uncle Ben’s death. Anything about Ben was like picking at a scab wound on his soul until it started bleeding. 

“I know it’s only been a year...” May whispered, grabbing Peter’s hand but he retracted it away quickly. Angry at Ben’s death, and even angrier at himself, Peter pushed all this rage onto his aunt for brining it up in the first place. It wasn’t fair. He knew it wasn’t fair to May, but Peter couldn’t help himself sometimes. 

“Peter... I know you miss him, but no one I date will ever replace him.”

“Yes they will! Of course they will! That’s what re-marrying means, May. It means you moved on. You’ve completely forgotten about your good ‘ole husband. Doesn’t matter that you were married for 31 years, screw that, right? Doesn’t matter that it’s only been a year since he died, let’s go out and try to get with every man in Queens.”

May slammed her hand against the table as hard as she could, and Peter flinched at the sound. 

“That’s enough.” She said, dangerously low. But her eyes were betraying her as they welled with tears, and Peter instantly felt awful. 

“I’m - I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to - I’m sorry, May.” 

As he watched her turn her face away, her shoulders shaking in her orange tank-top as she tried to keep her tears silent, Peter felt his own eyes grow moist. 

“That wasn’t okay... what I said. I’m sorry. I just miss him so much. But you deserve to be happy and - and if this guy makes you happy then - then that’s great.”

He sniffled, wiping a sleeve across his face before his tears could fall. He was the one that was being a jerk, he shouldn’t be the one that was crying. 

Slowly, May turned to face him again. “It’s okay.” She whispered. “I know it’s hard for you to see me with anyone other than him. But Pete, I have to try to move on.”

“I know... I understand,” Peter said quickly. “I’ll meet him.”

“You will?” May dabbed her eyes with the napkin. 

“Yeah.”

She got up and walked over to him. “Promise you’ll be nice?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

She hugged him, kissing his wet, salty cheek. “Thank you, honey. I think you’re really going to like him.” 

“Can’t wait.” He mumbled, eyes drifting back to the paper plate. 

__________________

Two weeks later, and Peter was sneaking into his house later than May preferred. He walked through the apartment door since his Spider-Man suit was well hidden in his backpack, and spotted May on the couch.

“Hi there!” She laughed, eyes glued to a funny movie, Brides Maids, on TV. 

“Hey,” Peter responded meekly, hurrying into his bedroom and closing the door. He let out a sigh of relief now that he was home, and _safe_ in his room. 

Collapsing on-top of his soft bed, Peter shut his eyes, soaking in the heavenly feel of soft blankets and pillows. His body could fall asleep instantly, but his brain knew he needed to hide his Spider-Man suit in his closet or else May might find it when she went through his backpack. 

He couldn’t bring himself to move, every muscle screamed for him to remain still and just succumb to sleep. Right when Peter was about to drift into a well-needed slumber, he heard shouting from across the street. His sixth sense wasn’t tingling, but his superhero instincts told him to check it out.

Miserably, Peter dragged himself off the comfy mattress and limped over to the window. It amazed him how sore his body felt after laying down for only a few seconds. Normal people, their muscles hurt the next morning, but not Peter. His ached immediately after resting. 

Glancing out the smudgy glass window in his bedroom, Peter saw into MJ’s apartment. Her bedroom was below his on the bottom floor of the building across from him. 

MJ went to school with Peter since the fourth grade. They’ve been neighbors for a while, but they never really talked. MJ liked to stay quiet, and when she did speak it was to spit out weird facts that no one cared about. She was weird, for sure, but sometimes Peter liked her weirdness. It made MJ unique. Besides, if there was one thing Peter could understand, it was being different from everyone else. He pulled his Spider-Man suit out of his backpack thinking to himself, _Yeah, I understand being different for sure._

The shouting was coming from MJ’s apartment. But it wasn’t MJ shouting, it was her parents. Peter could see them through the other window, getting in one-another’s faces and screaming about everything from leaving wet towels on the floor to the lack of sex in their lives. _Lovely_. 

“All I wanted was a blowjob after my nap, and you couldn’t even do that.” 

“You son of a bitch! I’m your wife not a sex toy.” She picked up a bottle of jam and smashed it against the table. “There you go. There’s your ‘dessert’ you wanted so badly that you had to hook up with the hot blonde upstairs.”

Peter’s face twisted in disgust. He really wished they would quiet down so the whole two apartment buildings didn’t hear them. Poor MJ. She was sitting on her bedroom floor, headphones over her ears, and writing something in one of her notebooks. MJ was always reading or writing these days. 

After a while, Peter tore his gaze away and went over to his closet. He stuffed his Spider-Man suit in the secret compartment in the back, and then covered it with his clothes that were dangling off of the hangers. 

“Whatcha doing?” 

Peter jumped out of his skin, spinning around so fast he felt his heart give out. 

“May! Oh my God. You can’t sneak up on me like that.” He clutched his thumping heart. 

“Sorry, hon.” May unclipped her long brown hair, letting it fall freely. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She wrapped an arm around his neck and guided him over to the bed. They sat next to one another, peacefully, not saying anything for a little while. Then it started to feel awkward. Peter tucked his feet under his bum, and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

“Are you okay?” 

Ah. So that’s what she wanted to know. 

“You hardly said anything when you came home.” May brushed a strand of hair away from his face. 

“Uh yeah. I’m - I’m fine. I thought maybe your boyfriend was here and I was interrupting that’s all.” 

May wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly. He leaned into her touch. It was nice being alone with May. He rarely ever gets to be alone with her anymore. 

“I miss my kid.” She whispered, as if reading his mind. “Come on, talk to me a little. How was the Stark internship?”

Peter smiled, remembering his evening as Spider-Man. He saved a little kid from getting run over by a car, so it was a great night in his eyes. 

“It was really good. But I’m just tired, you know. Lots of work and stuff.”

May nodded. “You work so hard, honey. I’m so proud of you.”

Peter swallowed thickly. “Thanks, May. I - I love you.”

“Love you too, tough guy.” She stood, dropping a quick kiss on the top of his head. “I guess I’ll be getting to bed. I have to work the early shift tomorrow.”

Peter frowned, “Yuck. I’m sorry about that.”

May paused at his doorframe. “Thanks Pete. I’m probably going to stay late tomorrow too, so I might not be here when you get home, but Beck will be here if you need anything.”

She turned off his light. “Goodnight, tough guy.” 

With those words, she closed the door leaving him wide awake in the pitch blackness. 

_Beck will be here tomorrow_. 

Peter threw his head back as hard as he could against the mattress, and smothered his face with a pillow. 

Awesome. 


	2. I’ll be watching you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take, I’ll be watching you - The Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends :) This is where it will start to feel like the breakfast club a little bit. Just as side note, this story is set before the Spider-Man homecoming movie but after civil war. It’s mentioned briefly in the first chapter, but I wanted to clarify. 😄
> 
> WARNINGS: bullying and some mild cursing and mild sexual comments.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Michelle Jones, who was cozy under her warm grey comforter, lifted her head towards the screaming alarm clock. 

Groaning, she slapped her hand over the device, effectively silencing it. Another few minutes of that blaring, and the neighbors were going to be complaining. They already complained enough about her parents shouting, she didn’t need to add an annoying alarm clock to the ever-growing list. 

She squint against the sun for all of three seconds before shutting her eyes again and pulling the comforter over her shoulders, hugging the fabric close to her chest. 

MJ reached blindly around her bedside table for her phone, but her hands stumbled across a small wooden picture frame, and the corner of her lips turned up. 

Her academic decathlon team took a photo last week, and MJ had immediately went to Rite Aid to develop the photo so she could stuff it into the wooden picture that sat on her nightstand. 

MJ sat up on her bed, tracing her fingers over the frame with the ghost of a smile. This frame once held a photo of her family. An old Christmas one with her mom and dad kissing under the mistletoe, and MJ diving into a pile of presents underneath their feet. 

But that was before her parents started fighting everyday. That was before the insults towards her started to become a regular thing. That was when she went by Michelle instead of MJ. That was when she felt like she actually had a family. Now, the academic decathlon team was the closest thing MJ had to a family, so she found it fitting to replace the photo of her parents with her friends. 

MJ crawled out of bed, feeling like a walking zombie as she went to the bathroom to brush her insanely unruly hair. She had faint memories of her mother doing this for her when she was really little, but in general MJ has been taking care of herself since she was young. She was definitely younger than most girls when she started dressing herself and doing her hair.

When it came to her hair, other than keeping it clean, MJ didn’t care much about how it looked. 

After getting a few brushes stuck in her mop of dark brown hair, she settled for tying it into a messy bun. It was cute. Not perfect like the popular girls at school, but it was still cool. Besides, MJ didn’t want to be like them. She was her own person, sticking to her own values, even if sometimes she felt incredibly lonely for it. 

Before getting dressed, MJ spared a causal glance out her window. 

Somehow her eyes always found Peter Parker in the upstairs apartment across from hers. She smiled while watching him brush his teeth and dance around his bedroom. He was such a dork. 

MJ has known Peter since the fourth grade when he sat beside her in the cafeteria at lunch and no one else did. He’s always been a dork, from collecting Star Wars action figures, to talking about D&D with Ned, to wearing geeky sweaters all year long. But he was also a nice person and that’s what drew MJ to him. 

For a nerd, he was actually very outgoing. He liked to talk, and talk, and talk. Which MJ didn’t mind, because she was actually the opposite. She preferred to be quiet on most days, but that’s why Peter’s non-stop babbling was nice. He made sure there was never an awkward silence, which usually always happened whenever MJ spoke to anyone else. 

But that doesn’t mean their conversations weren’t awkward as hell, because they were. Peter was just an awkward person. He fumbled his words, talked about weird things like fingernails, and he could never tell if something was telling a joke or being serious. But then again, MJ supposed she wasn’t much better. Awkward was her middle name. 

She closed the curtains, afraid she was staring for too long and he might catch her. It’s not like she was interested in him or anything. She didn’t want Peter to get the wrong idea. No, MJ was not crushing. She was just very observant. That’s all. However, she will admit, she was especially observant of the mystery that was Peter Parker. 

The clumsy, awkward, tongue-tied, dork, had a strange knack for disappearing and reappearing like a magician. He was smart as hell, but he was always turning in his assignments late. He blamed it on his Stark Internship and classes, but MJ felt like there was something more... something he wasn’t telling anyone. 

After getting dress and grabbing a quick pop-tart for breakfast, she rushed out the door to make the morning subway. 

Living in Queens, New York, meant she had to take the subway trains to school every morning. 

“Hey,” Peter called, as he dashed out of his apartment, jogging to catch up to her. 

The girl tensed at his footsteps. She started to slow her pacing, allowing him to catch up. 

“What’s up, MJ?” 

“Going to class.” She mumbled. 

“Yeah. Me too. Did you finish reading that book. What was it again? Of Human Bondage?”

MJ chuckled, “No. I’m halfway through it. I have to have something to keep me busy during gym class, you know?”

“True.” Peter agreed. His checkered shirt collar was peeking through his mid-blue sweater. Such a dork outfit. But it looked soft and comfortable and really good on him. _Wait, she wasn’t crushing, she wasn’t._

“So what was the book about?” Peter asked, panting a little from the jog. 

“Oh you don’t want to know. It’s too grown up for you.” 

“Ouch.” He said, all teeth showing. He was one of those kids that had perfectly straight teeth, but there was something about Peter’s teeth that made him look younger. It’s like he had baby teeth. Or maybe it was just his fresh face that made him look small. 

“You know, I’m fifteen. I know a thing or two about bondage.” The boy replied, trying so hard to sound seductive and mature but failing so miserably. It was too hard for MJ to pass up this opportunity to tease him. 

“Really? What makes you think it’s about that?” MJ chaffed. 

“Well... uh...”

She took pride in making him blush. Two pink spots covered his cheeks, and she patted herself on the back, like it was her daily objective to embarrass him. 

“Nah, I’m just playing. It is sorta about that. Well this guy Phillip meets an irresistible waitress and he plunges into this creepy torturous masochistic relationship which nearly ruins him.” MJ explained. 

But Peter stopped smiling. His hands tightened around his backpack straps until they turned white, and MJ immediately felt like she said the wrong thing. She wanted to retract it quickly. 

“It’s not cool or anything, bondage and masochistic relationships. I mean it sort of is. It’s interesting. Like real murders are interesting.” She winced. “But wrong!” She added, feeling like her mouth liked to spite her. 

They approached the bus stop, swiping their MetroCards as they walked through the terminal and waited in the crowded station. 

Peter tried to smile again, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s okay. I know what you mean. Sounds interesting.”

She should ask him if he was okay. She told herself to ask, but now it was quiet for too long. _Why was he tense over a conversation about a book?_ Does he even remember what they were talking about? Maybe it would be weird to say something about it now that the moment had passed. No, she should say something. But what if he started taking? Then it would be really weird. Shit. Okay. She was going to ask him. 

“Do you think Mr. Mortez will assign us another essay?” Peter asked. And the moment was officially lost. _Good job, MJ._ Oh, wait, he wanted her to respond. What did he ask again? Shit.

“Uh... maybe.” She said, because that was always a good answer. When he nodded, she felt an instant pang relief. Crisis averted. 

“I hope not.” Peter mumbled. “I already have so much homework I need to do this weekend. I think I’m going to die if we get assigned an essay.” 

Why wasn’t he caught up on his homework? All Peter did during study hall and lunch was homework. He shouldn’t have much more to complete. What? Could he not spare an hour at home to type his papers? 

“Man, I hate essays. I still have to complete my history one.” He babbled. 

“Yeah.. sucks for you.” She joked, playfully. That was probably not what she should have said. It’s not what the most popular girl in school would have said. 

Sucking in her breath, MJ tried again. “Well if we do get more homework, I can always help if you want. I’m really good at writing and I know you have a difficult time with forming sentences so yeah...”

MJ held her breath, waiting for his response. When he didn’t say anything, her cheeks burned with humiliation. She knew she was a weirdo. But moments like this, when she offered to do something kind but was rejected for it, displayed her flaws vividly. And MJ didn’t like to be humiliated.

She was about to tell him off, turn around and make fun of his dorky clothes when she noticed he wasn’t standing next to her anymore. Scanning the whole place, MJ couldn’t spot him anywhere. 

Peter pulled another Houdini, disappeared without warning as if he was never standing next to MJ at all. It was scary how fast he could vanish. Maybe she was crazy? Maybe she was talking to herself the whole time? She must have been because it didn’t make sense for Peter to just run away in the middle of their conversation. Where would he even go? 

But when MJ got to class, and Peter wasn’t sitting in his desk, she was beginning to think that _he_ was the crazy one. He could have caught the bus on time, with MJ, yet he chose to disappear for an unknown reason, only to show up to class late... again. 

—————————

“That’s the fifth time this week, Mr. Parker.” Their homeroom teacher scolded after the singing of the national anthem, when Peter had finally peaked his face in the door. 

“I’m sorry. I got... lost.” He replied meekly. 

The teacher was not amused. “Well get a map, Mr. Parker, and find your way to Mr. Davis’ classroom for detention tonight.”

Peter frowned, his lower lip already bleeding from his constant nervous nibbling. Scanning the teacher’s face, he tried desperately to ignore the taunting of his classmates from behind him. 

“Ohhh, Penis Parker has detention. Looks like the kiss-up, screwed up.” Flash Thompson bursted out laughing at his own joke. “Let’s give him a hand.”

Half the jocks in the back of the room started clapping, and though MJ could only see the back of Peter’s head, she could see his ears turn a bright shade of red. 

MJ spun around in her seat and leered at Flash’s friends. She dismissed them, rolling her eyes at their bullying antics. She had become resilient to criticism thanks to her parents. But often times she found her resolve breaking because of Flash’s bullying, and in return, she battled him with cruel words and cheap shots. 

But not Peter. That kid was abnormally stoic. He retained an innocent, childish attitude to persist through the bullying. Essentially, his attitude was to ignore the comments and not retaliate.

It was irritating to MJ how easily Peter let others walk all over him. But she chalked it up to his kind demeanor. MJ has never seen Peter Parker become hostile. He was always stuttering apologies, and opting for polite responses. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered to his teacher as he grabbed the bright blue detention slip and quickly took a seat at his desk. 

“Try to be on time, Peter.” The teacher’s response was gentler now. Maybe she felt guilty for causing a good, sweet kid like Peter such embarrassment. _She should._

“What’s the matter, Parker? Think you’re too good for detention? Well don’t worry, I hear they accept fairy princesses now so you’ll fit right in.” Flash joked, high-fiving this kid called Tiny. He was on the football team, so rest assured his name was a contradiction to his appearance. 

A roar of laughter erupted from some of the other kids, and Peter slumped further in his seat, fidgeting nervously. It hurt MJ to see Peter so small. Something inside her snapped. 

“Hey Flash?” MJ shouted from the front of the room all the way to the back, “What are you doing this weekend other than stealing from babies and abusing the elderly?” 

“Your mom, bitch.” 

“Eugene Thompson,” Mrs. Winterhalter screamed. “Detention.”

“What?” Flash jumped out of his seat. “But that’s not fair! I was making a joke.”

“Your joke goes against school policy.” She waved a blue slip in his face. 

Peter smiled. “Don’t worry, Flash? It’s like you said, they are accepting fairy princesses so...” Peter finished his comment with a thumbs up.

“What did you just say to me?” The veins in Flash’s neck were showing. “I will kick your scrawny -“

“Eugene. Would you like to go to the principals?”

“I don’t freaking care.”

“Then go.”

Flash slouched back in his chair and crossed his arms, a look of ultimate defiance on his face.

“Make me.” 

“Go now or I’ll call security.” 

It was no joke. Security at Midtown high was not afraid pick students up and carry them to the principals, MJ has seen it happen on multiple occasions. Midtown high was an expensive school. They took pride in maintaining a strong reputation for well-behaved students. This meant heavy discipline too, although it was better than that school on 46th street where the principal carried a crossbow. 

Grumbling, Flash bolted out of his seat, sending the chair flying to the ground. “This is ridiculous. You’ll be hearing from my father.” He threatened on his way out the door. 

“I look forward to speaking with him.” Mrs. Winterhalter replied, closing the door behind Flash, and letting it slam. 

____________________

After the eventful morning in homeroom, the rest of the day couldn’t match that excitement, and MJ fell into restless boredom during fifth period Spanish class. 

“Remember students, use your word list to help you answer the question. Ready? Qué hiciste anoche?”

Peter’s hand shot up like a rocket. 

“¿Sí, señor Parker?”

“Escuché música” Peter replied with a grin. He was always smiling which was something MJ admired about him. 

She twirled her pencil between her calloused fingers, the yellow wood scratching her skin. Glancing down at her opened sketchbook, MJ tweaked the eyebrows of her image slightly. Sketching people in crisis was one of her favorite pass-times. She wasn’t sure why. But there was something about human depth and emotion that fascinated her. 

Today, her subject was Flash. He was back from the principals with a pout plastered to his face for the remainder of the day. It was so fascinating. Like author Jeannette Walls said in her book Glass Castle, “Sometimes you need a little crisis to get your adrenaline flowing and to help you realize your potential.” Maybe that’s why MJ loved sketching people so much. It was cathartic for her to try and find potential in people.

“Very nice, Mr. Parker.” Mrs. Montoia praised. “Does anyone know what Peter said?” She glanced around the room and MJ quickly snapped her eyes down to her sketchbook, praying the teacher wouldn’t call on her.

“No one wants to volunteer? Okay, how about you Liz?” 

The most popular girl in the whole school was sitting two seats in front of MJ, looking at photos of dresses on her laptop. She was so caught up in shopping for clothes that she didn’t even hear Mrs. Montoia.

“Liz!”

The girl snapped her head, like a turtle pulling out of it’s shell. 

“Yeah?”

“What did Peter say?”

Liz glanced sideways at Peter as if silently begging him to help her out. MJ rolled her eyes because it looked like Peter was really trying to mouth it out to her.

“Um... sitting music? Oh, listening. Listening to music.”

“That’s correct. However, seeing as you weren’t paying attention, I don’t think I’ll count that as a point for your team. Put the computer away.”

Liz nodded, closing her laptop, and sitting up straight with her hands crossed in a good girl pose. A few more minutes passed, however, and Liz was back on her laptop, searching that same website. 

Maybe MJ should start sketching her, seeing as how she’s about to be in a crisis when she gets detention. 

Mrs. Montoia walked by and placed a blue slip on Liz’s desk and MJ’s lips curled up in amusement. She knew it, she called it, she’s a genius. 

Liz’s face was priceless. MJ wished she had her phone out to take pictures of this moment and then sketch it later. 

———————

Coach Murch didn’t say one word when MJ walked into Mr. Davis’ classroom for detention. He was used to her coming to the dreary room even if she wasn’t in trouble. She could tell he struggled to understand why she chose to waste her evenings sitting in a classroom, but at least he accepted it. Like a lonely soul, he was grateful for her company. Maybe that’s why MJ liked to spend time in detention too. Deep down, she was grateful for his company as well. 

Although, today, they had more people in detention than usual. Five to be exact, including MJ herself. 

There was Peter Parker: shy, dorky, book-worm Peter who was very mysterious. Then, there was Flash Thompson: asshole, spoiled, rich kid that bullies everyone. Then there was Liz Allan: school diva, voted most popular, on every school board committee and club, perfect smooth skin, beautiful cheek bones, perfect smile. Perfect, perfect, perfect. 

And lastly, there was Ned Leeds. He was Peter’s friend, and it seemed like Peter was happy to see him, going in for one of his crazy long handshakes. 

“Dude, what are you doing here?” Peter asked quietly.

“I skipped class to work on the LEGO Death Star. I didn’t mean too. I just lost track of time, you know. Man, I hope my parents aren’t mad.”

Coach Murch slapped the front desk with a ruler. “Shhh. There will be no talking. Everyone sit down.”

Poor Ned was traumatized, eyes wider than the moon, staring apologetically at coach Murch. Peter gently guided him into a chair, patting his back, giving him reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, then sat in front of Ned. 

While Peter was stringing his backpack behind him, coach Murch played the Captain America lecture tape. 

“So you got detention.” The fugitive superhero stated, “You screwed up.” 

MJ ignored the tape since she’s heard it multiple times before, and started digging in her backpack for her sketch book. 

As Captain America finished his rant, Coach Murch stood and took out the tape. 

“All right boys and girls. I’m going to be in the gym down the hall working on strategies for the basketball game. I don’t want to hear any talking and when I get back you all better have your fannies pressed in those seats, we clear?”

The group of miscreants nodded. Coach Murch exited the room, leaving the door open. 

Then silence. Really awkward silence. MJ made eye contact with just about everyone before Flash decided to speak. 

“So what are we going to do now?” He hissed. “Sit here and talk about our feelings.”

“God no.” Liz scoffed. “Why on earth would we do that?”

“Well we need to pass the time somehow. I can’t sit still for two hours and do nothing.”

“Um guys...” Ned said tentatively. “We’re not supposed to be talking.”

“You are just now, loser.” Flash smirked when Ned covered his own mouth. He glanced helplessly at Peter.

“Leave him alone.” Peter mumbled while placing a gentle, comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Ned, it’s fine. We’re whispering. No one can hear us.”

Flash got out of his seat. “You know. That’s the second time you’ve said something rude to me, Penis. I’m going to kick your ass for it tomorrow. You know that, right?”

Peter glared, shifting in his seat again. “Try doing your homework.” He said quietly. “It helps pass the time.”

Flash huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t tell me what to do, Penis.”

“Stop calling him that.” MJ snapped, hating herself for not being as resilient as Peter was when it came to insults. She thought she had thicker skin than this. Maybe she did when the insults were directed towards her; but whenever anyone insulted Peter, she couldn’t sit still. 

“Whatcha got there, Michelle?” 

A second later and her notebook was being yanked off her desk. 

“What’s this, huh?” Flash teased, “Some sort of diary?”

“Give it back,” MJ suddenly stood up, and Ned was looking like he might puke if he got any greener. 

“You guys, we are supposed to stay in our seats. Fannies in seats, remember?” He shouted, tugging Peter’s sleeve and pointing. 

Flash ignored Ned, tossing the notebook to Liz. “Here, see if there’s anything juicy.”

“I don’t want to look in her notebook.” Liz said, so Flash snatched it back. 

“Fine. I’ll read it.”

MJ hooked her hands around Flash’s wrist and started pulling at her notebook, but she was worried it might rip when he wouldn’t let go, so she stopped. Her life and soul was in there. Not only did she sketch people, but she wrote things too. Personal things, and fake things. Things about people in the school, and things about herself. She would die if anyone read it.

Peter stood at this point, and Ned just about lost his mind, tugging at Peter’s blue sleeve repeatedly, urging his friend to sit.

“Ohhh, look everybody. Peter Parker is going to try and put on big boy pants.”

“Give her the notebook.” Peter ordered, all seriousness on his face and in his tone.

“Oh yeah? Or what?” Flash asked getting directly in Peter’s face. 

It was like lightning. Peter’s hand reached out and snatched the notebook out of Flash’s grasp in two seconds before Flash even realized it. Liz seemed equally as impressed as MJ felt, but Flash looked ready to kill.

“Here,” Peter handed MJ the notebook. She fumbled in shock, barely grabbing it, and then clutched it close.

Flash moved dangerously close behind Peter, but before he could throw a punch, Peter ducked out of the way as if he _sensed_ it was coming. 

Flash’s mouth gaped open, but he quickly returned to his boxing stance. 

“You wanna go, Penis?” 

“Guys knock it off!” Liz screamed. 

“Shhh!” Ned scolded. “You’re going to get us in trouble.” 

“Oh whatever. We’re already in trouble and one of these idiots are going to get hurt.”

Peter looked wounded. “You think I’m an idiot?” He whispered sadly.

“We all do.” Flash yelled. “Now come on, Parker. Throw a punch, I dare you.” Flash was egging him to fight. 

“I’m not going to punch you, Flash.”

Peter’s words didn’t stop Flash from pouncing forward and successfully pushing Peter back an inch. 

“Knock it off!” Liz shouted, but Flash lunged at Peter, this time tackling him to the floor. 

Ned and Liz shot out of their chairs, rushing over to help, but Peter had already effectively shoved Flash off of him. Unfortunately, Coach Murch walked in at that moment. 

“What is going on?” Coach shouted. 

MJ searched around, looking at each one of her peers, trying to gauge which one was going to answer, but they were all looking at one another in the same way. No one was saying anything. 

“That’s it. You all just earned yourselves a Saturday detention.” 

Did that even count for MJ since she wasn’t supposed to be in detention in the first place? 

She figured it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got another chapter out there. This one is more of MJ’s perspective. Each chapter will dig into a different character’s mind, but the next chapter will be Peter’s POV again, and I’m already warning you guys now, the next chapter is going to be one of the worst in terms of trigger warnings. Poor Peter man, it’s going to be bad. I’m sorry Peter, I love you. 
> 
> As always feel free to drop a comment and let me know what you think of each chapter, or if you leave kudos just know that I deeply appreciate all the support. Thank you 😊


	3. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I know about you and I’m gonna tell,  
> The way I planned, you’re gonna go through hell  
> You listen to what I’m going to say  
> Or you won’t live to see the light of day  
> You’ll wish you were never born  
> Blackmail blackmail) - The Runaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!!!! :) 
> 
> Okay, I am so sorry about this chapter. In terms of trigger content, this might be the worst one, so tread cautiously. I want everyone to feel comfortable. If you need to skip this chapter, that’s totally okay and that’s why I am posting another chapter later today. But if you do read this, I hope you enjoy some serious Peter Whump. :) 
> 
> WARNINGS: mild/slightly graphic descriptions of sexual abuse.

“No!” Flash shrieked, “I can’t have Saturday detention. I have football practice.”

Coach Murch circled the five kids like a wolf stalking it’s prey. Everyone was standing except for Peter. He was still lying on the floor where Flash knocked him over. 

“If you didn’t want Saturday detention, you should have followed the rules and stayed seated.”

“Technically, sir. Peter is sitting.”

That was Ned. Sweet, kind, foot-in-his mouth, Ned. Peter tried to shake his head, tried to get his best friend to take it back, but it was too late.

“Smart ass, huh?” Coach Murch taunted. “That’s another detention for you.”

Ned’s gawked. “W-What? Why?”

“Do you want another one?”

“I would just like to understand why you gave me a second detention. Was it because I was out of my seat? But then why did you call me a smart ass?

“Okay, that’s another one.” 

“Ned, shut up!” Peter yelled, directing the coach’s attention onto him.

“Parker get off the floor. Your in big trouble for getting into a fight with Mr. Thompson.”

“But -“

“Zip it. I’m going to call both your parents.”

Flash dipped his head, outright chuckling. “Oh shit. That’s funny. If you think they’re actually going to do anything, you’re more delusional than I thought.”

“I don’t care what they do to you, I’m still calling to let them know.” Coach muttered, “Plus, I’ll inform them of the Saturday detention.”

All the color seemed to drain from Flash’s face, followed by two red dots on his cheeks. His parents might not punish him, but they do force him to go to detention. Peter knew this for sure, since he was in the library last Saturday, and he saw Flash in the detention crew, complaining about his parents. 

Peter would feel sorry for him, except it was totally his fault in the first place. He was the one who stole MJ’s notebook, and he was the one who pushed Peter to the ground. So why was Peter getting a phone call home? It wasn’t fair. 

Luckily May was reasonable. She always gave Peter a chance to explain his side of the story. So hopefully he could clear this with her, and maybe even get out of the Saturday detention. When May called the principal, she was downright scary. 

Last month she called his History teacher who gave him a lower grade all because he wrote his answers in red pen instead of black. The next day, his teacher was practically on his knees begging Peter to forgive him, and promising to change the grade. It was slightly traumatic to see what his aunt could do, but also amazing. She was the best. 

_________________

After taking the elevator to his apartment floor, Peter slipped the keys out of his back pocket to open the lock. 

He let himself in, twirling the keys in his hand as he walked towards the refrigerator. But he never made it to the kitchen. 

A broad-shouldered person was sitting, waiting for him on the couch, and it wasn’t May. It was her boyfriend, Quinten Beck. 

“Hello Peter.” 

“Beck,” Peter whispered, suddenly feeling very sick.

“You’re late.” Beck accused. 

May did warn him that Beck would be here, but Peter wanted an explanation from the man because that was before he got detention. May told him she was working late, but as Beck put it, Peter was late himself. Therefore May should be home by now. He knows it’s ridiculous to think something bad happened to his Aunt, but honestly, when Beck was around, Peter couldn’t help but think the worst thoughts. Like what if he kidnapped her or hurt her or something worse? 

“Where’s May?” Peter blurted out. He was panicked, his mind going to dark, dark places. 

“Working late.” Beck replied nonchalantly. He shrugged his shoulders, and held a Budweiser close to his heart. 

He always did this. He made Peter feel like he was going crazy, and that everything was completely fine when it wasn’t. 

“I know she said she would be staying later but she should be home by now.” There was a soft accusing tone in Peter’s voice. Beck either chose to ignore it, or didn’t notice. 

“She changed shifts, took the late one. It was my idea. Figured we could have some more quality father son bonding time.” Peter had to refrain from grunting at the word choice. Mr. Beck was not his father - at least not yet anyway. The way he acted, he hardly deserved the title of Mister either. Peter saved that for good people, like Mr. Stark. “May thought that was a great idea. You know how your Aunt feels about us getting along.”

Peter bit his lip and tried not to cry. He knew what ‘quality time’ with Beck meant, but it wouldn’t happen again. It couldn’t. Beck promised he wouldn’t do it again. 

It had been a mistake. He was drunk. _People do stupid things when they are drunk._

Quickly, Peter moved into the kitchen to grab his left-over dinner. As he was bent over, grabbing the tray of pasta salad out of the lower shelf, he felt a hand on his ass.

As soon as he felt it, Peter snapped around, dropping the plate to the floor, and pressing his back against the fridge. 

The movement might be too skittish to be normal, but Peter didn’t care. He saw a man twice his size, taller in width and length, with an impressive sheen of stubble standing over him, laughing. It screamed bad news in his mind, and sent off his Spidey senses. 

“Whoa there, little buddy, relax.”

Peter looked down at his toes. Too scared and embarrassed to look Beck in the eye. He saw the mess he made of the pasta salad and internally cursed himself. May would be mad. 

Beck laughed again, taking a step closer to Peter, and the smaller boy reeled back. 

“You’re pretty shy tonight, huh?” 

Peter could smell it on his breath. Beck was drunk. _People do stupid things when they are drunk._

He needed to get away. 

“Don’t touch me like that.” Peter warned, all though he didn’t feel as confident as he sounded. 

“Sorry. It’s pretty hard to walk by that and not sneak a handful.” 

Peter was mortified. He _hated_ when Beck was like this. Since he knew May wouldn’t be home for a while, Peter figured his next best option was to lock himself in his room, and then sneak out the window to go patrolling. 

Moving to get past the man, Peter took a step, but Beck got in his way. Peter stopped and looked at him. 

“Excuse me, please.” The younger boy said as politely as possible. Maybe if he was kind, Beck would actually listen. 

“You didn’t have dinner yet?” The man’s breath was warm and unpleasant, too close for comfort. 

“Figured I’d just skip it.” Peter said, trying to move past the man again, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Oh, so you want to go right to dessert?” Beck reached a hand to stroke down Peter’s cheek. Unable to help himself, Peter flinched back, causing Beck to scowl. 

“I said, don’t touch me!” Peter yelled, shoving Beck hard, so hard that Beck stumbled backwards allowing him to slip past.

But he wasn’t fast enough. Beck grabbed his wrist, “That was rude.” He growled.

Peter ripped his hand away, not bothering to respond, and ran to his room. Unfortunately, drunk Beck was right behind him. 

Peter managed to slam the door in his face, but he didn’t have time to lock it before Beck knocked it open. 

“You stupid little brat! Why can’t you just behave.” 

“Beck, stop. You’re drunk.” Peter told him. “You need to stop.”

“No, you need to stop fighting me on everything. But I guess that’s what you do, huh? You fight people all the time.”

The taller man slammed the door shut behind him, making Peter jump in fright. He was staggering towards him and Peter was backing further and further towards the window. Maybe he could jump out and somehow save himself without Beck seeing his webs. 

“You fight people at school. Don’t think I didn’t get that phone call from your teacher today. And you get in fights with me. And then you get in fights with the rest of the world, huh?” 

Peter froze. 

“What did you just say?”

Beck laughed again, “You think I can’t see it? It’s so obvious. You sneak out of the house every night. You come back with the same injuries that Spider-Man gets.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows together. This wasn’t happening. This was his worst nightmare. No one could know who he was. Especially not Quinten Beck. 

“What are you saying?!” 

“You’re Spider-Man, duh.” Beck stumbled closer to the window. He pulled the curtains closed. 

“I’m not Spider-Man.”

“I found your suit.” Beck said with a laugh, “And I can tell the entire world who you are. Oh just imagine sweet May’s face when she finds out.”

“No! You cannot do that to her! Please. With everything she has been through. She can’t know!” 

“Okay okay. Shh.” Beck placed his disgusting finger to Peter’s lips. “I won’t tell her or anyone anything... as long as you stop fighting me.”

Peter felt shame work it’s way through him and he lowered his head to look at the floor. What choice did he have now? If the world knew he was Spider-Man then his loved ones were in danger. May would be in danger. Maybe even Ned and MJ. He can’t lose anyone else. He already lost his parents, and Uncle Ben. Besides May would freak out if she knew. She would cry, and then he would cry, and it would be a big mess. 

Peter wanted Mr. Stark right now. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do. But Tony wasn’t here. He was too busy doing business upstate, and Happy wasn’t answering any of his texts, which meant Peter was alone. 

Beck stepped closer, and grabbed the younger boy’s chin with his hand. 

“Look at me,” he demanded. Peter did, his eyes filled with tears, making his vision blurry, but he stared in Beck’s eyes. 

“Are you going to be good now?” 

Peter nodded, a few tears falling from his brown eyes. Beck looked at the tears with disdain, wiping them away harshly. 

“Arms up.” Beck commanded, and Peter tried to feel like he wasn’t about to vomit as Beck slid his shirt off. 

When Peter’s shirt was off, he found himself being shoved onto his bed with Beck crawling on top of him.

“I think you need to learn a lesson.” 

Peter whimpered underneath Beck’s hands, bucking his hips a little. He felt tears leak from his eyes when Beck dug his nails into his skin. 

Peter’s pants were yanked down, and Beck flipped him onto his stomach and gripped his hips too harshly, no doubt leaving bruises there as well. But they would heal quickly. His underwear was soon to follow. 

Peter fisted his hand tightly in the sheets, and closed his eyes as his eyelashes collected tears. Beck chuckled a little and smacked Peter’s ass brutally. Peter jumped, and tightened his hands again, grimacing from the pain. 

His heart stopped beating when Beck’s hands were touching, and probing, and _hurting_. He let out a wet sob at the burning stretch. 

His stomached twitched, his hands gripped the sheets tighter as he screamed, hating himself for making any noise at all. The neighbors were bound to hear. Oh God, hopefully MJ couldn’t hear. 

Peter was sobbing at the top of his lungs until Beck was done. Once it was finally over, Beck gave Peter’s raw ass a painful tap before exiting his bedroom, leaving Peter to slump into his pillows and cry for a good long while. 

Finally, when his throat was too hoarse and his body too dry to produce anymore tears, Peter rolled on his side and tried to ignore the aching in his body. 

When he got out of bed, his limbs protested painful as he tried to move them. His back was throbbing excessively and he tried not to think about it as he limped into the bathroom. 

Peter turned on the faucet, making sure the water was warm. He set the towel on the ground so he wouldn’t drown the floor, and then he carefully stepped inside the shower, pain flaring up his spine when he lifted his legs. 

The water felt heavenly against Peter’s skin, even if it beat against his bruised wrists too hard. The water seemed to be burning away all the evidence. Peter nearly vomited when he saw pinkish-red water flow down the drain. He knew exactly where it came from. 

Carefully he washed his body with May’s body wash because it smelled like her, when she hugged him. 

When he finished, he turned the shower off and climbed out carefully. He dried himself off with the fluffiest towel, then wrapped it around his waist. 

Peter turned to look in the mirror, biting his lip at his reflection. His hair was laying limp on his forehead, as it always does when he is soaking wet, and his eyes looked hollow. 

Peter turned away from the glass quickly, feeling nauseous at his own reflection. With the way he felt inside, Peter would be convinced he was the ugliest person in the world. 

Keeping the towel pressed firmly against his body, Peter shut the light off in the bathroom and slowly, painfully, made his way back to his bedroom where he fell asleep. 

“Is something wrong?” That was May’s voice. Peter lifted his head in the darkness of his room. He must have fallen asleep. 

“I don’t know dear.”

“He looks like he just took a shower and collapsed into bed. He didn’t even bother to put on clothes. Something is wrong.”

“Well. He did come home from school after getting in a fight during detention and I think he’s hurting pretty bad from the fight.” Beck lied. 

He always lied. 

Now Peter did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭 I know, I know... pretty dark stuff. :(
> 
> I’ll post another chapter later today and it will be much lighter :) 
> 
> As always thank you for reading, I am so thankful for you guys. ❤️


	4. Ooga-Chaka ooga ooga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m hooked on a feeling  
> I’m high on believing - Björn Skifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As promised the next chapter is here.

“I can’t believe you think Ocarina of Time is the greatest video game ever.” Ned said to his father, while he held the GameCube controller and watched Link wander through the Zora Palace. “I mean, I expected this from mom but not you.” 

Ned’s father, Edward, rolled his eyes. “It’s all about the graphics, son.”

It was Ned’s turn to roll his eyes. Ever since he could walk, his father was a graphic designer and he had Ned testing out video games for business. But Ned enjoyed video games for their storyline and plot, not for their graphics. 

“Peter would think it’s all about the plot.” Ned mumbled.

“That’s why Peter isn’t allowed to come over.”

It was a joke, Ned knew that, but it was a pretty bad one considering Peter never did get to come over anymore. Not since Ned’s baby sister was born. She needed plenty of naps and plenty of quiet and when Ned was with Peter, they weren’t quiet. 

It didn’t matter, though, because Ned got to go to Peter’s house almost every night, so it was all good. Even if Peter hasn’t invited him over in the past two weeks, it was okay. He knew his friend was busy with the Stark Internship. 

“Sorry son. I didn’t mean to infer he could never come over again, it’s just with your sister being so colicky, your mother and I can’t watch two teenage boys.”

“It’s totally cool. I completely understand.”

Edward clasped his son’s shoulder with a proud smile. Ned wished it would have lasted longer, but his Mom walked in with a disappointed look on her face. 

“All right, now what’s this about a Saturday detention?” 

Looking at his hands in his lap, Ned shrugged his shoulders. He felt guilty for making such a simple mistake but he knew he needed to be honest. His parents were cool. They would understand. 

“Well, I was building my LEGO Death Star and I lost track of time so I missed class. That’s how I got detention today, and then I was out of my seat during detention so I got one on Saturday.”

His mother fixed him with a glare. “Why were you out of your seat, young man?”

“Flash was trying to punch Peter.”

Their reactions were explosive. His mother looked ready to attack something or shake her fist at the sky, and his Dad nearly threw the GameCube to the floor when he leaped out of his seat. 

“Why would someone try to _hurt_ Peter!” 

Ned felt himself chuckle, and that was definitely not what he wanted to do. Not when his parents were so upset, but he couldn’t help but smile at their protectiveness. It was no secret they both loved Peter. They bought him presents at Christmas and his Dad even offered to help with any air conditioning or heater problems that May might encounter now that Ben’s passed away. At one point, Ned’s Dad even offered to teach Peter how to drive. So it was no secret, they cared about Peter almost as much as they cared about Ned. 

“This isn’t funny. Why would this Flash boy try and hurt Peter?” His mom reiterated. 

“Because Flash is a bully. He hurts everyone.” Ned explained. 

“Does he pick on you?” 

“Sometimes.” Ned admitted, looking sheepishly at his hands again. 

“Oh my God.” His mother whispered.

“No, mom. It’s nothing. It’s not a big deal.”

“I should call the principal and -“

“Don’t bother,” Ned shook his head sadly, “A bunch of people already tried. No one can get Flash in trouble because his father is on the school board and he never punishes Flash for anything.” 

“How do you know that?”

Ned shrugged, “Well sources, very reliable ones, have said that they’ve seen Flash flip off the principal with his Dad sitting right there next to him, and he didn’t do anything about it.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” His father crossed his arms. 

“Do you want me to call the school and get you out of detention?” His mom asked. 

Ned thought about this for a moment. Yeah, he would love to spend his Saturday playing Fortnite but he didn’t want to do that without Peter. 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go so Peter doesn’t have to be alone.” 

His mom smiled, leaning foreword to brush his cheek with her thumb. It was a sweet gesture which normally Ned would pull away from, claiming he’s too old, but at this moment it felt really nice. 

“I’m proud of you, sweetie.” 

Ned knew he was awesome. But now he felt really awesome. 

__________________ 

Getting up early the next morning did not feel so awesome. It was Saturday. He should be able to sleep in forever, but instead he had a seven hour prison sentence to look forward to. 

After smothering his toast with strawberry jelly, Ned changed into some comfy clothes and took the bus to Peter’s apartment. 

Peter took longer than usual to come outside, and Ned feared that he forgot he had Saturday detention, until he spotted a mop of messy brown hair exiting the building.

“Hey bro, you had me worried. I thought you were going to ditch me.” 

“Sorry.” Peter looked genuinely upset. 

“Hey man, it’s chill.” Ned smiled but Peter looked anxious. He was gripping the straps of his backpack and rocking back and forth on his heels. Instead of walking he was staring at Ned mournfully, as if he wanted to say something. Most of the time he was looking at Ned, but Ned caught him darting fearful little looks to his apartment building every once and a while. 

“Did you forget something?” 

Peter shook his head, but it looked like the words barely registered. He was lost in his own mind. 

Ned found himself transported back in time. There was one winter in particular that stood out in his mind. Peter and Ned had to been about ten years old when they spent nearly everyday together after school. It was during this year that Ned’s parents were never home. They were spending every moment of free time at the hospital with his grandfather, which meant that Ned was practically living in Peter’s apartment for the winter. And one night, the two of them had the bright idea they would go sledding in Forest Park alone. 

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be here?” Peter would ask as they climbed the hill with their wooden sled fit for two. 

“Of course.” Ned assured him, even though he wasn’t sure at all. 

They stood at the top of the hill and peered over at the double bump.

“It’s going to feel like a rollercoaster.” Ned promised.

The first time they went down they felt a little jump. Nothing really exciting and Ned was disappointed. 

Turned out the snow wasn’t compacted yet. The second time they went down, they gained a little more momentum, enough to bring a smile to their faces. 

Well after doing it four or five times, the snow was so compacted that they were sure to be speeding really fast, and that’s when Peter got the idea to get a running head-start. 

Ned sat in the front, while Peter ran, jumping into the back of the sled. As soon as his body hit the sled, it tipped over the edge of the hill and Ned knew it was going to be bad. 

“Hold on tight!” 

They were gaining so much speed as they approached the jump, Peter was clutching his arm for dear life. When they dropped over the second hill, for a good three seconds they were flying in midair. It was breathtaking. If there was ever a moment to pause in life, that would have been it. 

Of course there was no pause button, and the flying feeling was very short lived. The sled dropped like a stone two seconds later, and when it landed it cracked into a million pieces. Both Peter and Ned went rolling in different directions down the snowy hill. 

At last, Ned was on his stomach with his face planted in the snow. By the time he got his head out of the ground, Peter was laughing so hard he was shaking like he was having a convulsion. Fat tears were rolling down his pink cheeks while he fell back against the white snow. 

“Oh my God.” He cried, “That was great.” He took a deep breath and sighed, “That was too great.”

Ned agreed. It was one of the greatest nights of his life, despite what happened later. They laughed the entire way home to Ned’s house, singing Christmas Carols at the top of their lungs. Running across the sidewalks, and dancing to their lovely singing voices. 

“I don’t know if they’ll be snow but have a cup of cheer.” 

“Have a holly Jolly Christmas and when you walk down the street, say hello to friends you know, and everyone you meet.”

It was one of the most freeing experiences of Ned’s life. But when he walked through the front door of his house, he was met with his mother standing in the middle of the room with a funny expression on her face. 

They stopped talking immediately. An eerie silence followed before his mother completely broke down. Grandpa was dying. He had a stroke while in the hospital, and the doctors gave him a week to live. 

The days that followed, Ned would come home from the hospital with his mother, and she would be craving a quiet moment where she could just think and catch her breath. And Ned would be lost in his thoughts thinking about his grandfather’s illness, and all the little children he saw sitting in hospital beds while he was there. He felt weighed down by the unjust suffering in the world. Kids shouldn’t have to go through that. 

Peter was there through it all. He was at the hospital. He was in the car. And somehow Peter was just _**there**_ in Ned’s house. And when it was too much, and Ned was lost in his thoughts, Peter would walk up to him, put his hand on his shoulder and sing so quietly, “I don’t know if there’ll be snow, but have a cup of cheer.” 

For a split second, Peter looked as though he thought he had made a horrible mistake. Like maybe Ned thought he was making fun of him, but Ned laughed and threw himself at Peter, hugging him tightly. 

“I’m so sorry, Ned. I’m so sorry.” 

Ned pulled away from the embrace, and shook his head, still smiling despite the tears. “Let’s keep singing.”

So they did, they sang until they were cackling with laugher because they _needed_ to laugh. 

————————

So now that Peter was standing on the sidewalk, lost in thought the way Ned was all those years ago, he figured it was time to return the favor.

“Hey bro, have a cup of cheer.” 

And just like that, a smile returned to Peter’s face. 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” He laughed, turning to give another glance at his apartment, before quickly turning back.

“We should go.”

“Yeah, we don’t want to be late for our date with Jabba the Hutt.” Ned mumbled but Peter made a face. 

“No way, Coach Murch is nothing like Jabba the Hutt. He’s not cool enough to be one of the Galaxy’s most powerful gangsters.“

“You’re right. Let’s be real, that would totally be Tony Stark.” 

“Dude.” Peter said, shaking his head. “No.”

“So what’s it like working at the Stark internship?”

“Come on, Ned. You always ask me this.”

“I just want to know. It must be nice working for Tony Stark.”

“Yeah.. it’s all right. Would be nicer if I actually got to see him. But he’s busy doing stuff and I’m just here waiting for when he says he needs me.”

They were hot and panting as they hitched up their backpacks and started walking. Ned groaned under the weight of his backpack. He had brought a million things to keep him occupied during the eight hour day, but he might pass out from how heavy it was to carry. 

“What did you bring?” Peter asked, a flash of concern in his eyes. He had his hands held out just in case Ned fell over. 

“Books, my phone charger, snacks -“

“Wooo, Doritos?”

“Duh.” Ned said proudly.

“Did you get the sweet and spicy kind?” Peter asked, excitedly. 

“I thought you didn’t like spicy things.” Ned said. 

“I don’t...but I do.” He burst into laughter at the look on Ned’s face. “It’s just those Doritos. They kinda got me addicted.”

“But you like the Nacho Cheese kind still, right?” 

“Yeah of course. Don’t insult me Ned. That’s my number one go-to snack.”

“Well lucky for you, I brought both.”

Peter’s eyes widened staring at Ned with a star struck expression, a tiny gasp escaped his lips. 

“No way?! That’s awesome! You’re the best!” 

Ned shrugged, unable to wipe the smirk off of his face or deny Peter’s logic. He paused at the traffic light, waiting until he saw the green walking man light up before crossing. Both he and Peter were looking at Mr. Delmar’s Deli-Grocery store ahead of them. 

“Wish we could get a sandwich like Mr. Delmar’s for lunch. But I bet we’ll be forced to eat cafeteria food.”

Ned raised his eyebrows. “Peter... we’re supposed to pack lunch for Saturday detention.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah. I can’t believe you didn’t know that.”

“Well Ned, it’s not like I’ve ever been to Saturday detention before.” 

Ned never really thought about it, but it was true. Peter didn’t get detention. He just didn’t. 

“Oh wow. How did your aunt handle it? Are you grounded? Did she take your phone? Or did she give you one of those long lectures that always ends in a hug and you don’t get in any trouble because -“

“I don’t want to talk about it, Ned.” His friend snapped. 

“Jeez, why don’t you want to talk about it? Is it because you think my parents were mad, because surprisingly, they weren’t.”

“That’s great. Hey, come on. Let’s stop at Mr. Delmar’s since I need to buy lunch now.”

Ned nodded, walking behind Peter, into the grocery store. Something was off with how Peter was walking. It was like he had a really mild limp. 

“Did you twist your ankle?” He whispered after Peter ordered his sandwich smooshed down with extra pickles. 

“What? No.” Peter whispered back, confusion clouding his eyes. 

Ned was confused too. Not only was Peter walking weird, but he was acting sort of different. 

He was mostly the same fun loving Peter, happy-go-lucky, willing to talk about anything, except he was touchy on some topics that he never used to be sensitive about. 

On the short subway to school, Ned learned all the points Peter refused to talk about: the Stark Internship, his aunt, and learning to drive. 

He did talk about everything else, though. Especially about Star Wars, the Avengers, and MJ. But he claimed he had a crush on Liz Allan. Ned knew this for a while now, but he wasn’t sure if he could believe it. Peter didn’t seem to love Liz, he seemed to love MJ. 

Meanwhile, Ned didn’t have his eyes on any girls. But Peter did tease him for his awkward moments in the hallway with Betty Brant. 

“She’s cute, okay, I’ll admit it. But I’m a bachelor, Peter. I need to experience the world first.” Ned said. 

“So you’re scared to ask her out.”

Ned rolled his eyes, realizing suddenly that he had a touchy subject as well. So maybe there was nothing strange going on with Peter at all. He was changing, just like Ned, and there was nothing wrong with that. 

It’s like when they were twelve and Ned still wanted to play sword fighting outside at recess, but Peter said he felt funny doing it at school cause people were staring so they should just save it for home. Now they don’t sword fight at all, and that’s okay too.

After a little while of talking, Peter offered one of his headphones to Ned and they started jamming. 

“This is the song Happy let me listen to during our trip to Germany together.” Peter explained. He loved talking about his trip to Germany, but wouldn’t say anything about what actually happened when he was there. 

A smile fell over Ned’s face as he listened to the upbeat song, Hooked on a Feeling. He began bobbing his head, ignoring the dirty looks he got from a few others. 

“You should have heard Happy trying to sing this.” Peter laughed. 

Ned began to mouth the words to the song quietly, not wanting to actually sing in front of the entire train of people. Soon, Peter caught on, and was happily mouthing the words with him. 

By the time they got to school, Peter took the stairs a little more hesitantly, and Ned assumed he was nervous to see Flash again. But part of him thought it might be because of that limp Peter has going. It seemed to get worse with stairs. 

“Don’t worry, I think Flash will be more calm today.”

“What makes you think that?” Peter asked.

“Well, he doesn’t want to get another detention, so he’ll probably be on his best behavior.” 

As they were walking down the hall, Peter turned to go to Mr. Davis’ classroom again but Ned grabbed his arm to steer him in the right direction. Peter flinched. 

“No no no, Saturday Detentions are held in shop class.”

Peter raised his eyebrows, “So they stick us down in the basement with a bunch of tools and gadgets to play with?” 

Ned nodded slowly. 

“This is going to be fun. I can work on building my web -“

Peter paused, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “Uh! Web...site. I can work on my Website.” 

“You have a website?”

“Uh-huh.” Peter choked out in nearly a whimper. He was lying through his teeth, Ned knew this, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Peter to relax. 

“Cool,” He said to alleviate his friend’s tension, “But I don’t think we are allowed to use the workshop tools.” 

Peter frowned but nodded his head, “Yeah that makes sense cause it’s like a punishment and all.”

The basement hallway to shop class always had an unpleasant odor, like someone was forgetting to wear deodorant. Ned’s shoes felt like deadweights as he stood outside the classroom door. He really didn’t want to be here and risk Flash making fun of him again. But there wasn’t much he could do about it now. 

Taking a calming breath, he reached for the door handle and then confidently swung the door open and stepped inside. He instantly regretted his decision when the entire room of students looked up at him with glares. 

What did he do? It took Ned a moment to realize, but the group was unhappy in general, and it wasn’t directed at him. Phew!

Ned and Peter walked towards the desks in the front where no one else liked to sit and slipped into their seats, preparing for the day. 

Coach Murch was sitting at the front desk, reading a book, and causally glancing at this watch. At exactly 7:35am, Coach put down the book and stood up.

“Welcome to detention. I know you don’t think you all deserve to be here - hell, I don’t deserve to be here but I get paid by the hour so thank you for the overtime. I’ve been instructed to give each of you an assignment to complete by the end of today. It’s a biology worksheet.” 

Coach Murch passed back the papers as he continued talking. Ned frowned at how thick the stack of paper was. 

“You will not talk, you will not move from your seats, and you will not sleep. You may eat at exactly 11am. Nothing before and nothing after 1pm.” 

“I have to be on the field today because I am coaching the football team, but I will be in this room periodically to check on you. If I see anyone breaking the rules you will get another detention and a call home, is that understood?”

He turned away before anyone had a chance to speak. 

“Good. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Once Coach Murch was out of the room, Ned opened his biology textbook and began searching for the chapter indicated on his worksheet, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Liz Allan picking sparkles off of her pink blouse and flicking them onto the floor. 

No one moved as the wall clock ticked loudly, each tick signifying one less minute they had to spend together. Ned could tell everyone was irritated at each other for getting in this situation in the first place. 

Cell phones were out in a matter of minutes, and they kept everyone occupied for a few hours. But there were only so many Instagram, Facebook, and Snapchat stories a person could look at without getting bored of that, or even more upset. So that’s how everyone found themselves either working on their biology packet, or scribbling on the desk. 

Ned had been playing video games on his phone, but he knew he needed to get started on his work or else he might get another Saturday detention. So he grabbed his pencil and stared at the paper. 

But soon his eyes drifted to the other people in the shop classroom. MJ was slouched in her seat, a scowl on her face. Liz had earbuds in, swaying softly. Flash was wearing his signature varsity jacket while he sat with his boots up on the table, and sunglasses over his eyes. He seemed the most restless out of everyone. Ned assumed it was because he wanted to be out on the field rather than in detention. He was tapping his pencil on the desk. The noise grew in volume with each passing second. 

“Oh my God!” Liz suddenly exploded. “Stop it!”

Flash leaped out of his seat. _Oh, here we go,_ Ned thought miserably, shrinking as he watched Flash pace in front of the classroom. 

“You know what? Let’s play a game.” Flash suggested out of nowhere. 

That was random. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the little insight in Ned’s life. I had fun writing the dialogue between Peter and Ned. :) More fun to come in the next chapter. Then back to the angst probably. 😂


	5. See the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you know that I’m okay  
> With this uptown part I get to play  
> Cause I got what I need  
> And I don’t want to take the ride  
> Don’t need to see the other side - Zac Efron.

“A game?” MJ snorted. “You gotta be kidding.”

“Sit down, Flash,” ordered Liz from the back of the room. 

These people had no sense of fun. 

“We have to do something to pass the time.” Flash explained because he thought it was obvious but apparently it wasn’t. 

“It’s called our assignment.” Liz flapped her large biology packet in the air. _As if that was getting done, yeah right._

“Yeah, okay. We could do that. Or we could play a game.”

Liz rolled her eyes. “What game?” 

A grin spread across Flash’s face. “I’m so glad you asked.” 

Everyone else turned their glares towards the girl, as if to say ‘thanks a lot for asking.’

“It’s a classic. You guys will love it.” Flash paused as he built the suspense, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

“I’m thinking, Truth or Dare.” He declared, watching the mix of reactions from his classmates. 

“In what universe would I choose to play truth or dare with you?” Liz scoffed, crossing her arms. 

Ned nodded in agreement, lazily looking back at his phone, no doubt playing some lame video game. Parker had his head resting on the desk as if he were about to fall asleep any second and MJ was drawing in that damn notebook again. 

Flash wasn’t sure why, but something about the gesture made his blood boil. 

Anger sizzled in Flash’s veins as he thought about how Parker basically ruined his Saturday, and his chances at taking his father’s car for a spin. He was supposed to go to the mall with Tiny this weekend and hit on some babes, but that plan has been shot to hell. _All thanks to Peter._

But Flash had another plan. There had to be some sort of dirt he could find on Peter and this game was going to help with that. But first, he needed to get everyone involved. Starting with his biggest critic, Liz. 

“What’s the matter, Liz? Scared of a little game?”

“Of course not. It’s just... I don’t need to be playing it with _you_.”

“Now what on earth is that supposed to mean?”

“You know... you’re _you_ , and I’m _me_.” 

“Liz, I’m hurt.” Flash placed a hand over his heart, fake pain written on his face. “You mean you don’t like me?” 

Liz shifted uncomfortably. “Well - I mean - you hang out with your crowd and I hang out with mine. That’s all.”

“Oh I see. So you’re scared.”

“No. I’m just -“

“You’re scared of me, because I’m a reckless popular dude, and you’re afraid I’ll make you do something crazy or embarrassing and it might ruin your chance at being popular too.”

“No! I just don’t think I should have to subject myself to something possibly embarrassing-“

“I knew it.”

“ - for no good reason.”

“Liz is a coward, what about you, Parker? Are you willing to play?”

Every ounce of tiredness left Peter’s body in that moment; he was wide awake as he considered the situation carefully. 

“I don’t know...”

“Oh come on. It will be fun.”

“I’ll do it.” MJ said from the back corner. _That works._

“Perfect, anyone else?” Flash shrugged at the silence, “Okay, truth or dare?”

MJ looked to be weighing her options, like she was concocting a formula in her mind for the types of questions Flash might ask. At last, she replied with a dare. 

“Lovely,” Flash beamed. “I dare you to break dance for thirty seconds.”

MJ rolled her eyes, but stood up. “Fine, but I need some music.”

Flash pulled out his phone, “You got it.” 

Once it began playing, the room was filled with a smooth sensual beat. MJ glared, while the rest of the kids giggled at the sexy song Flash had on his phone. 

“I do not want to know why you listen to that,” Liz chuckled. 

Following the beat, MJ began moving and swaying her body. It was as if she was a secret hula dancer that did professional gigs on the side. Her skills were breathtaking as her dance move manifested before her peers eyes. The tempo increased and so did her movements. 

_Holy shit, MJ could dance._

Her hips and legs grooved to the music, and she ended with a perfect spin. 

She was laughing when she sat down. But everyone else was clapping and whooping so she stood up and did a bow. Normally this girl was so awkward and shy, Flash rarely saw her face out of a book. But that dance made her look like a whole new person. 

“Where the hell did you learn to dance like that?” He asked. 

MJ shrugged. “I was forced to take dance classes. It’s your turn.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll go with dare as well.” Flash said not nervous at all. 

“I dare you to do a hundred pushups,” Ned said. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Flash smirked, “Only people playing the game can create the dares. MJ, it’s your call.” 

The girl smirked, “Nah, it’s okay, Ned. I got something better. I dare you to serenade Peter.”

Peter raised his eyebrows wryly. 

“While doing a strip tease.”

Ned burst out laughing, Liz joining in seconds later. Peter looked at MJ as if he was trying to figure out how he wronged her. Meanwhile Flash was trying to keep his fists at his side. _Congratulations, MJ, you made it on my shit list._ Flash was totally getting revenge on her as well. 

“Nobody wants to see this,” Flash said as he walked in front of Peter.

“Oh I agree,” Peter chimed in, “I don’t need this burned in my eyes.” 

Flash shook his head, but decided that getting into it would be the best route to take. He waltzed over to where Peter was sitting and unfastened the first button near the collar of his shirt. 

“Oh God,” Peter half gagged, half laughed, face burning red as he slouched in his seat. Everyone else was cracking up, but nothing could prepare them for the moment Flash started singing. 

“Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.” Flash’s shirt was now half open, meanwhile Ned and MJ were on the floor laughing until they were crying. 

“And when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell. You don’t know -oh-oh. You don’t know you’re beautiful.”

Flash collapsed into laughter, while Peter threw his face in his hands, mumbling “why me.” But he was smiling too, Flash could hear it in his voice. 

“Oh man, that was good.” MJ chuckled as Flash took a seat in front of her. 

“See. I told you it would be fun.” He said. “Does anyone else want to participate now?”

“I kinda feel like I already have.” Peter muttered. 

“Oh you loved it, Parker.” Flash teased, giving him a wink. 

“My goal of making him blush for the day has been achieved.” MJ whispered, checking something off in her notebook. 

“I’ll play.” Ned said, a big smile on his face. 

“Okay, truth or dare?” Flash asked, still hoping he could get some dirt on Peter but he was actually enjoying the game more than he thought he would. 

“Dare, I guess.” 

Flash nodded, surprised that no one was choosing truth yet. 

“Okay, I dare you to...” he had to think of something quick. “Change my Chemistry grade.”

There was a gasp from both Peter and Ned. You would have thought he asked them to kill an animal the way they were looking. _Jeez, lighten up_. 

“He can’t do that?” Peter said hoarsely. 

“Why not? It’s a dare. He has no choice.”

“It’s illegal to change your grade. It’s called academic dishonesty. He could get suspended, or worse, arrested.”

“Arrested for changing a grade?”

“Yeah, and for breaching the computer system. He can’t do this. Choose another dare.”

“He won’t get arrested if he doesn’t get caught,” Flash countered, smirk dancing on his lips. Parker was not amused. 

“He’s shouldn’t have to risk it!” 

“It’s okay, Peter. I can do it.” Ned said quietly. 

“Ned, don’t be stupid. Just because you can, doesn't mean you have too.”

“I know. But I don’t mind. It’s kinda fun risking things from behind the scenes. It’s like I’m ‘the guy in the chair,’ you know? Like every superhero in my video game has a guy in the chair. And that can be me.” 

“Yo loser, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you shouldn’t do this.” MJ said, backing Peter’s point. 

“Don’t worry guys, I’m 96% sure I won’t get caught.” Ned said, while opening his laptop. 

“Oh my God.” Liz mumbled, looking to the ceiling tile, “This is so stupid.” 

“Why 96?” MJ asked. 

“Dude, what if Coach Murch comes back. Just stop.” Peter pleaded, but Ned was beginning to hack into the school’s system. Numbers and letters and codes were everywhere.

It took a while, but Ned managed to complete the task without getting caught. By the time he was finished, the whole group was gathered around his desk, watching him carefully. 

“So you just type that code and it will change the grade?”

“It should.” Ned said, fingers flying off the keys. At last, the Chemistry grade changed from a B to an A. 

“You did it!” Flash clasped Ned’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. “I’m super impressed man!”

“Yeah congratulations. You just committed a felony.” Peter said, rolling his eyes as he walked back to his seat. 

“Don’t listen to him, Ned. I thought it was sick.” Flash said, patting his back for the second time. 

“Come on, guys. Let’s keep playing.” Liz grinned sheepishly, and Flash was satisfied that more people were willing to participate. 

“All right, truth or dare, Miss Allan.”

“Um... truth.” 

“Ah, being different are we?”

“Well someone has to do truth.” 

“Okay, let me think.” Flash rubbed a finger over his stubble of facial hair. 

“I got one.” Ned exclaimed.

“Okay, go for it, tubby.” Flash patted his shoulder again. Ned raised his eyebrows with the insult, but Flash was grinning and encouraging him to continue.

“Right. So Liz. Do you have a crush on anyone in here?”

“What? Um.” Her cheeks turned a scarlet red. “No.”

“Really?” Flash teased. “Cause I’m kinda amazing.” 

Liz paused. Her lips were parted like she wanted to say something but was trying to choose the right words. 

“I don’t really have time to think about that stuff.”

“About crushes?” 

“Yeah.” She whispered, waves of discomfort flowing from her body language. This was difficult for her to discuss. But Flash couldn’t understand why. Liz was beautiful, smart, nice and popular. She shouldn’t be so self-conscious. But she was acting like Peter with her nervous mumbling. 

“Is that so weird? I’m just focused on school and stuff. I don’t like getting caught up in all the gossip despite what you might think.” Liz explained, flustered. 

“It’s not weird at all.” MJ remarked. “It’s actually kinda cool.” 

Flash took a moment to sort through his tangled thoughts. MJ and Liz didn’t exactly get along, so watching them defend one another was really weird. 

“Thank you, MJ. It’s my turn now. So, Ned, truth or dare?”

Taking a dare from Liz might be dangerous. She had that glint in her eye like she might ask him to run naked through the halls. 

“Truth please.”

Apparently Ned was thinking the same thing. Flash clasped him on the back once more, congratulating him on making the smart choice. A truth was better than a dare when it came from an angry girl by far. 

“Have you ever cried in school before?”

_Ouch_. Maybe a dare would have been the better choice? 

Ned shrugged calmly, “Yeah, I have. Who hasn’t?”

“Good point.” MJ mumbled. 

“I haven’t.” Flash exclaimed, shocked. What was wrong with these people?

“I bet you have cried _because_ of school though. Right?” Liz asked, and Flash shrugged. 

“It’s not my turn, not my truth to tell.” He said before turning back to Ned. “When did you cry at school?”

Ned ducked his head, “After you called me a fat Oompa Loompa, I sorta hid in the bathroom instead of going to lunch and yeah... you know... I let some emotions out.”

“Oh so That’s where you went.” Peter whispered. 

Flash blinked owlishly at Ned, caught off guard by the immediate accusation. 

“I made you cry?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” MJ muttered. “You bully everyone. How do you think they react?”

Flash grimaced. He deserved that, he supposed. But he never meant to cause any serious harm. It was meant to be funny. Everyone on the football team laughed whenever he made those types of jokes. Come on, who takes ‘Fat Oompa Loompa’ seriously? But here was Ned saying that Flash hurt him. Hurt him in the same way Flash’s father hurt him. 

He only wanted to be funny. But then again, that’s what his father says whenever he makes an insult. 

_Are you going to sit on that couch all day and watch TV, you lazy bum._

_It’s my only day off, Dad. Besides, I did all of my homework._

_I’m just kidding. Learn to take a joke._

But it wasn’t funny. It definitely wasn’t funny when it happened everyday. Similar to how often he made fun of Ned. Could Flash really be acting like his father?

“I’m sorry.” He said, finally. It wasn’t enough of an apology for making Ned cry, but it was all he could manage for now with his racing, jumbled thoughts. “I’m really sorry.”

Ned shrugged, offering Flash a small smile. “Hey man, thanks and all. But I’m fine. I was just feeling a little low that day.”

Now that was another thing Flash could relate to. He had plenty of days where he felt sad or depressed with the world. High-school was great at one thing, and that was dampening moods. But it wasn’t entirely school that made him feel so upset. Sometimes things at home were bad, and Flash brought it with him to school. He just never thought of how his coping methods could affect other people. Maybe Ned was going through some stuff at home too. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Now you sound like Peter, always apologizing.” MJ laughed. 

“I think it’s a miracle, Flash Thompson actually apologized.” Liz giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. 

Flash was about to respond, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Coach Murch walking down the hall.

“Shit! Murch is coming.” Flash shouted, as everyone snapped their heads forward, flipping to a random page in their biology packets. 

When Coach Murch walked in, he scanned the room suspiciously. After last time, Flash couldn’t blame him for being overly cautious. After all, they did get in a fight. That was Flash’s fault too. He just gets so angry sometimes, it’s scary. 

But this time, there was nothing for Coach to catch. No fights, no drama, just a few kids talking about life.

Football practice must have been over because Coach Murch stayed in the room for the remainder of the day. Needless to say the rest of the day dragged on, but for a short while, Flash actually had fun. So yeah, maybe he didn’t get any dirt on Peter, but he didn’t care. Flash had a good time, and that was worth more to him than anything else. 

Besides he learned something today. He was hurting people with his jokes. So even though he was angry with the world, Flash wasn’t going to hurt anyone. 

He didn’t want to hurt anyone ever again.


	6. I Wear T-Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk in the streets with you  
> And your worn out jeans  
> I can’t help thinking to myself,  
> Hey isn’t this easy - Taylor Swift

“Bye guys,” Liz said as she hopped into the back of her Dad’s Bentley and waved goodbye. 

It was weird to see Liz Allan waving goodbye, especially since a few days ago she actively tried to doge MJ’s attempts at having a conversation when they were stuck together in the slow moving lunch line. But hey, things change. 

A gust of wind tousled the orangish leaves hanging above MJ’s head. Autumn was here, and soon it would be Halloween: MJ’s favorite holiday. She loved being able to sit in her room and eat candy while watching scary movies all day; and Halloween gave her the perfect excuse to do just that. 

Peter was walking a few feet in front of her, his body silhouetted by the golden sun. The way the light was hitting him almost made him look like a Pegasus: mystical, divine, and pure. He seemed so unreal. Alright, maybe MJ did have a _small_ crush on him. 

A few minutes prior, Ned’s parents arrived to take him home. Flash had his own car, so it was just Peter and MJ walking home by themselves. 

For as long as MJ could remember, she was closed off from people. A result of her upbringing she supposed. She could still see her Dad sitting in his Lazy-boy, snoring above the static of the TV. His face blank and emotionless while MJ’s mother would complain to her for hours about how lazy her father was. 

_You’re going to finish school and get a job of your own. Because trust me, you don’t want to be trapped with someone who is entitled and spoiled._

MJ was convinced her parents never loved each other. It was her fault they got together in the first place. At least that’s what her mother told her on the nights she was dressed in her bathrobe, a glass of scotch in her hand, and an empty bottle of wine sitting by the sink.

_Don’t get pregnant. Don’t have sex. Or else you’ll end up like me, tied to a bastard like your father your whole life. You be smarter than me, Michelle. Don’t even think about boys._

There’s no such thing as love, at least that’s

what her Dad claimed. It’s just sex and life. You sleep together and then you move on with your life, ignoring one another the best you can, or else you’ll end up in a fight. 

And that’s how MJ viewed life. Ignore everyone. Whenever she kept to herself she avoided arguments, heart-breaks, the loss of friends, and stress. Honestly, MJ’s life had been peaceful with her guarded walls. She liked observing everyone without actually interacting. It was safe. It was smart. It was _lonely_. 

But then Peter came along one day, and despite her best efforts to avoid him, MJ found herself interacting with the dork who was obsessed with sci-fi. 

Sneaking up behind him, MJ tapped his shoulder. Peter jolted in shock, whipping around to face her. 

Sure he had earbuds in, but his fearful expression concerned MJ for a moment. 

“Relax, loser. It’s just me.” She teased.

He took out his earbuds and let them hang around the collar of his shirt. “Hey, MJ.” He smiled softly, physically relaxing. 

“I guess we’re walking home together.” She mumbled quietly.

He didn’t ask why her parents weren’t coming. Peter just knew and he had enough courtesy not to ask. 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” He said, looking down at his shoes, an embarrassed smile ghosted his face. 

“So...“ he said quietly, “The Homecoming dance is coming up soon.” 

Red flag. Peter was talking about a dance and looking nervous. But he wasn’t going to ask MJ to the dance, right? He couldn’t. That would ruin their whole weird friendship thing. MJ didn’t want that ruined even if she had a tiny crush. 

“Why do you care? It’s not like your going.” She said, and then added, “Unless you are planning to go this year?” 

Peter blushed. “I was thinking about it... maybe.”

Oh no. Oh God. 

“Um MJ? Do you think... do you think Liz would want to go to the dance with me?”

“Liz?”

“Yeah. I know.” He looked defeated already. “She’s really popular and stuff but I just thought that maybe she might like me. I know, It’s stupid.”

It was stupid. How could he think about asking Liz!? She was completely wrong for him. She doesn’t even know the _real_ Peter. Not the way MJ does. Liz hardly pays attention to him, and when she does it’s usually looks of pity or ‘aw, you’re a cute puppy’. Peter doesn’t deserve that. He deserves so much more. 

“It’s not stupid.” She said even though it ripped her heart in two as she said it. “You have a real chance with her.” 

There was his smile. His beautiful smile. “Thanks MJ. You’re the best.”

“Hey, why didn’t you participate in truth or dare today?” She asked because she needed to change the subject desperately. 

Peter shrugged, “Cause of Flash.” 

“Yeah, I know he can be a jerk sometimes but -“

“Sometimes?” Peter laughed. 

“Okay, yeah. He’s a jerk all the time. But today he wasn’t.”

“I know and it was a miracle. But come on, MJ. If I would have said anything he would have made fun of me. You know that.” 

“I still wish you would have said something. Things are more fun with you.” 

His eyes drifted shyly towards his Nike tennis shoes. He watched them for a while, stepping on the crunchy brown leaves that littered the sidewalk before looking back at MJ. 

He was about to say something when a car pulled to the side of them and honked. Peter squinted.

“May?” 

When the windows rolled down, MJ noticed that it was in fact Peter’s Aunt that was driving. She was just about the sweetest person MJ has ever met. 

Three years ago, when it was pouring down rain, MJ got locked out of her apartment because she forgot her key and her parents weren’t home. She felt like her creepy neighbor was stalking her, so the first thing she did was run to the nextdoor building. Thankfully May Parker was coming home from a shopping trip and took pity on MJ. She took her inside, gave her food and water, and then she let her watch movies for as long as she wanted. That day stood out in MJ’s mind as one of the best days of her life.

“Hey Pete, sorry I’m late. Hop in.” 

“Are you actually alone for once?” Peter asked, peeking his head through the passenger window and looking into the back of the car. 

“What kind of a question is that?” May laughed. 

“Most of the time **he’s** with you.” 

MJ was taken aback at how vicious Peter sounded. Where did that come from? He never gets angry. 

“Quinten is at the apartment. He doesn’t go everywhere with me.” May chuckled, but Peter was not amused. 

“I need to talk to you.” He said seriously. 

May nodded. “Yeah of course, tough guy. We can talk about anything.”

He slipped into the front seat, closing the passenger door. But before he could say anything, May craned her neck toward MJ. 

“Hello!” She greeted warmly. “How are you doing? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Yeah, uh.” MJ rubbed the back of her neck, obviously uncomfortable with the implications of that. “I’ve been... you know. Busy. School and stuff.”

May hesitated for a moment, as if she were worried about cross a boundary with her next statement. “I heard your parents are going away again. Another business trip?”

“Yeah, yeah, they’re going to Florida for a little bit.” MJ said, knowing that May must be relieved. Finally some peace and quiet between the apartment buildings. 

“So are you going to be home alone?” 

“Sort of, yeah. I mean, I’m almost sixteen. It’s no big deal.” 

“Well if you need anything, you know our door is always open. Speaking of which, would you like a ride home?”

Peter’s alarmed expression said it all. He wanted alone time with his aunt. MJ could sense that. 

“No, that’s okay, I -“

“Oh come on.” May persisted. “You live right next door. It would be no trouble at all.”

Now MJ didn’t really have a choice, not unless she wanted to offend Aunt May. 

“Okay, I guess that would be nice. Thank you.”

She climbed in the backseat feeling ridiculously guilty when Peter exhaled. 

May looked at him flatly, as if quietly scolding him. 

___________________

After MJ scrambled out of May’s car, she took her good old time walking up the steps. Out of the corner of her eye, she was watching Peter and May park the car and walk into their building. 

As soon as they were out of eyesight, MJ ran inside, up to her room and over to her window. The only good view she had was of Peter’s room and right now it was empty. But she hear some loud voices, and soon she could see Peter and May and some other guy huddled in his room. They were talking to him about something, but both of them had their arms crossed. It looked like he was being lectured, probably about getting detention. It went on for a little while, but then May left.

Scanning the exits, MJ saw her leave the building and get into her car. Where was she going? Grocery store? Work? 

When she turned her head back to Peter’s room, the curtains were closed all of a sudden. There was an uncomfortable pit in her stomach. Peter doesn’t usually close his window curtains. Not even at night. 

MJ wanted to get as far away from her thoughts as possible because they were too awful. That’s the way her mind worked, always assuming the worst. Nothing bad was happening. Even if Peter flinched when she touched him earlier. There was an explanation for that, everyone flinches when they are startled. And maybe he did sound angry when talking about this other guy, but MJ was sure there was an explanation for that as well. 

Quickly, she closed her own curtains and pulled out a scary movie. She put it in her DVD player and relaxed. 

______________________

MJ didn’t have any lunch money the next day. Her parents were leaving soon, and they were going to leave her with a wad of cash, but until they left, she was going to have to go without lunch for a little while. Things were too tense between her parents, asking one question could send them both into a fit. It might even make them cancel their plans which would ruin MJ’s life. She needed them to leave for her sanity. 

At least not having lunch allowed her to avoid the whole awkward lunch line situation. MJ sat at the table furthest away from the lunch line, and closest to the glass walled office. But she sat with her back to the office so she could see the other students filing into the lunch room. She opted to sit really close to the wall, out of everyone’s way. 

She popped open a book, and studied the words on the page. But reading in the noisy cafeteria was never easy. There were too many distractions. A bunch of kids shouting back and fourth at one another, squeals and shrills from girls trying to be cute or being annoyed, and a bunch of immature guys who threw food at her table and then laughed about it. 

Yeah. Reading in the middle of an orchestra might be easier than a cafeteria. 

MJ spotted Betty Bryant round the corner. She was brown-bagging it, and skipped the lunch line all together. She moved towards and outer table where most of the popular girls sat. She had a banana colored headband in her blonde hair, which gave her a sophisticated look. 

Betty was part of the morning announcements and the student council. She was also in charge of helping Liz with decorations for homecoming. 

The next person MJ noticed come around the corner was Abraham. He was part of the academic decathlon, and a good guy in MJ’s book. But he sat with his buddies from the debate team. 

MJ spotted a brown-haired boy in a sweater, with a collared shirt on underneath and she knew it had to be Peter. Her assumption was confirmed when Ned walked up to Peter with a tray of food and said something to make him laugh. 

They moved past the hot food side of the lunch line, after getting two really greasy looking pizzas, and then moved to the place where you can buy milk. 

MJ watched as Ned got two milks, one chocolate and one regular, while Peter only got one. 

When she realized she was staring too closely, MJ quickly jumped back into her book. Hastily, she picked up a few words with her mind, but none of it made sense because she couldn’t focus. 

When she glanced back up, Peter and Ned were sitting at her table, only they were across from her, and closer to the edge of the row. So she had to look at them diagonally. 

Not that she was going to look at them. MJ was going to focus on her book of course. But she couldn’t help how her ears listened as they discussed their robotics project. 

“Here’s the thing, Ned. When you need new equipment for a robotics project due the very next week, you learn to get creative.”

“No don’t tell me.” Ned shook his head, “Please don’t tell me you went dumpster diving again.” 

“It was totally worth it.” Peter smiled. 

“Aw Peter.” 

“I got the right parts for this project and it’s amazing. You should come over tomorrow and we can build it together. I’ll even lend you some parts for your project.”

“Okay, yeah. I’d love to come over. But you have to stop dumpster diving.” He wagged his finger at Peter. 

“Why? It’s not like I’m stealing. It’s just stuff that people threw away. I’m simply putting it to good use that’s all.”

“What if you get sick again like you did last time.” 

“I won’t get sick again.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know, okay? I just... I don’t really get sick anymore.”

Ned furrowed his eyebrows, “What do you mean? Everyone gets sick.” 

“Well yeah but -“

“You look sick right now.”

Peter squinted, completely appalled. “Thanks Ned.” 

“No, I’m serious. You look all pale and stuff.” Ned frowned, hesitantly reaching his hand out to place it on Peter’s forehead, but Peter ducked away. 

“I’m not sick. I just don’t feel well.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No.”

Nobody said anything for a little while. Ned went to eating his pizza, and Peter opened his milk. They were beginning to observe the rest of the cafeteria just like MJ had done. 

Finally, when their eyes landed on something that sparked their interest, they couldn’t stop staring. MJ turned to see who they were looking at, and frowned when she saw it was Liz. 

The tall, thin girl, was standing on a latter and talking to Betty. 

“Did Liz get a new top?” Peter asked, resting his elbow on the table.

“No. We’ve seen that before, but never with that skirt.” 

MJ rolled her eyes. 

“We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy though.” Peter mumbled softly. 

“Too late.” MJ snapped, and both their heads turned towards her. “You guys are losers.” 

“Hey Liz, that looks so cute.” Two girls said as they passed by with lunch trays, pointing at the homecoming banner she was hanging across the wall.

“Thanks.” Liz’s voice oozed with sweetness, so sweet it rotted your teeth and caused cavities. She just seemed so fake. Scowling, MJ went back to reading. 

But then a few guys were causing a commotion, when MJ looked up she saw they were surrounding Liz. 

“What’s with you not answering my texts?” Some guy with a varsity jacket asked.

“I’m sorry, Jackson. I was so busy planning for the dance that I forgot.”

“You’re always busy panning for this stupid dance.” Jackson roared. 

The other guy that was standing there, MJ recognized him as Tiny, one of Flash’s friends. He was climbing the ladder while Liz was distracted. 

“The dance is not stupid.” Liz stated firmly.

“Whatever. I’m starting to think you don’t like me.”

“Honestly. I don’t like how you’re acting right now.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh yeah?” He took a threatening step closer, and Liz stumbled back. “Guess what? I don’t like how _you’re_ acting.” He said. 

“Leave me alone.” Liz said loudly enough for everyone to hear. At this point, Peter and Ned were both standing. So naturally, MJ stood too. She wasn’t going to let them walk into a battle zone all by themselves. 

“I just want to go out with you. Why won’t you let me get close to you?” Jackson asked. 

“It’s complicated.” Liz mumbled uncomfortably. She obviously felt trapped and embarrassed and probably worried that this guy wasn’t going to move. “And like I said before, I’m busy.”

Jackson scoffed, and then nodded his head towards Tiny. With a smirk, the jock ripped her homecoming banner in half and the entire cafeteria gasped. 

Liz’s hand was over her mouth as she stared in horror at all her hard work laying flat on the ground, torn in half. 

“What the hell guys?” That was Flash. He reached them before MJ could. 

“Oh hey. What’s up, Flash?” Tiny grinned. “We’re just talking to Liz here.”

“Oh really? Cause it looks like you’re destroying her stuff.”

Tiny raised his eyebrows. “Whoa bro, what are you doing? Are you actually defending this chick? What? You got a crush or something because Jackson called dibs.”

“You guys are jerks.” Liz yelled. Jackson grabbed her wrist. 

“Hey, leave her alone, dude.”

Tiny hopped off the ladder and stood in front of Flash. “What? You gonna make us? How much do you bench again, Flash? 15 pounds?”

A few girls from a couple seats away giggled. 

“You’re so small, the only reason you’re actually on the football team is because your Daddy pays for it with his little checks to the school board.” Tiny snapped, getting directly in Flash’s face. ”Without you at practice, we had a pretty good game.”

“Stop it,” Peter yelled. “You’re being a jerk.”

Tiny whipped around and pointed his finger towards Peter. “I’m sorry, who are you again?”

“I’m P-Peter.”

“Dude, you don’t have to answer that.” Ned said. “He knows who you are. He’s just being a jackass.”

Tiny smirked before staggering towards Ned, and gripping his shirt collar. 

“What did you just say?”

“Let him go!” Liz screamed, meanwhile Flash and Peter were pulling Tiny’s hands away from Ned. But Jackson grabbed Flash and tugged him away. 

“Bro, I thought you were cool. What the hell? Are you hanging with these losers now?” 

Flash ripped his arm out of his grasp and shook out his shirt. “No, of course not.” He spat. “But I don’t think you should be bullying them either!”

“Oh Jesus, give me a break.” Jackson rolled his eyes. “You sound like one of those stop bullying ads they put on Disney channel.”

MJ knew she had to do something, Tiny was still trying to attack Ned even though Peter was doing a good job at holding him back. 

“Don’t hit my face, don’t hit my face.” Ned kept repeating. 

Grabbing a greasy pizza off of some kid’s tray, MJ slapped it on top of Tiny’s head.

She didn’t know what to do from there, but it got the desired results. Tiny released Ned’s shirt in order to get the pizza off his head and wipe away the grease that dripped down his face. 

Peter and Liz were both stifling laughs, and even Flash had his fist to his mouth as if trying to hide his smile.

“Oh that’s it.” Tiny screamed, but before he could do anything three teachers were suddenly pulling everyone by the arm in different directions. 

“Let’s go. You just earned a trip to the principal’s office.” 

Great. Another detention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if there are a few errors. This is the first time I didn’t re-read a chapter after writing it. Eek 😬 But hopefully you still liked it anyways. I feel like a lot was going on in it but at the same time I feel like it was a filler chapter.


	7. You’re Always Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey homecoming queen,  
> Why do you lie?  
> When somebody’s mean,  
> Where do you hide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight depiction of an anxiety attack.

All six of the teens that were involved in the fight were standing in a single horizontal line in front of Principal Morita. They stand so close their shoulders brush together. After the fight in the cafeteria, three teachers had dragged them into the principals office where they were forced to receive scalding glares from their principal as he paced back and forth. No one, for their sake, said anything. Instead they each stood frozen in front of the the principal waiting for the outburst. 

Somehow, Jackson wasn’t brought to the office. He escaped unnoticed, which Liz thought was totally unfair since he basically started the whole thing. 

Principal Morita stopped pacing in front of Tiny, the very first person in line, and looked him up and down.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Tiny attempted his best ashamed look. “I was just talking to Liz along with my friend Jackson and she pushed us.”

“Oh that is so not true!” Liz shouted and the room erupted with voices from every angle, arguing about what really happened. 

“Enough!” Principal Morita yelled. Dead silence fell over the room. “From what I heard, you all had something to do with this. Tiny, you destroyed Liz’s homecoming poster, and Michelle, you threw pizza over his head. Ned, Peter, and Flash were involved in another fight.”

“We weren’t really fighting.” Ned tried to explain but was cut off by a glare from the principal.

“Any form of pushing, shoving, or violence will not be tolerated, especially not after you boys were in a fight during detention a few days ago.” He turned his narrowed eyes towards Flash, knowing full well that he was usually responsible for starting the fights.

“And I don’t care if your father won’t do anything about it, Mr. Thompson, because I am not him.” 

Liz glanced over her shoulder at Flash, expecting to see him enraged. After all, Morita just drew attention to that fact that Flash’s father was not a good parent. Flash should be raging mad. But he’s not. He’s staring wide-eyed at Principal Morita as if he’s actually scared of what he might do.

“I’m giving you all another round of Saturday detention, and you will stay after school for the rest of this week and help clean the cafeteria.”

“This wasn’t a food fight.” Liz began but was silenced as well.

“Michelle threw Pizza over Tiny’s head therefore I am declaring this a food fight.”

“Wow.” MJ whispered, keeping her eyes glued to the poster behind Principal Morita’s head. 

“As for you, Tiny, I’m not giving you detention because you are our star quarterback and coach needs you. However, I will be calling your parents.”

“No! No please, Mr. Morita, please don’t call my Dad.” 

Liz was extremely mad at Tiny for ruining her homecoming poster but the way he was pleading actually made her feel somewhat sorry for him. After all, she knew 

her parents would totally freak if they found out she got detention, so she understood where Tiny was coming from. 

“No. My decision is final.”

“Sir, please. I’ll do detention. I’ll clean the cafeteria. I’ll do anything, just please don’t call them.” 

Liz almost wished Tiny hadn’t spoken at all because his voice is all wobbly, and Liz is pretty sure his eyes are starting to redden with tears. It’s hard to see for sure, all the way across from the room, but Tiny is blinking his eyes furiously, trying to keep his tears at bay. 

Liz was pretty sure Peter noticed too because he was hesitantly reaching out, as if he was tempted to place a comforting hand on Tiny’s shoulder.

“Maybe you should think about this before you get in fight.” Principal Morita said harshly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

After a little more lecturing, Principal Morita reminded them what good students they were and how much potential they had, and to keep aiming for the right track. 

“Just learn something while you are in detention, okay? And try not to get in any more trouble. All right, go on, get out of here.” He dismissed them kindly but firmly, trying to be the good guy despite dishing out the punishments.

As they left the office, Tiny pushed past them, and ran out the nearest exit door. Peter followed close behind. 

_____________________

Liz scrolled through her phone, wincing unhappily at the comments under her post. She couldn’t believe a video leaked of her being escorted to the principal’s office. It was so embarrassing! 

But worse than that, it was detrimental to her homecoming queen campaign. Everyone knew that the first step to winning was to get good grades and stay out of trouble, and Liz couldn't even do that! 

Kitty Pryde could, and she was winning the voting polls so far by a whooping 5%. Coincidence? Liz thought not. 

This bad girl reputation was not homecoming queen material, and Liz had her sights set on homecoming queen since middle school. She had to ditch this detention persona and fast if she wanted to even catch up to Kitty. 

It took years of extracurricular activities for Liz to make it onto homecoming court, and now that she was there, she needed to campaign like crazy in order to actually win. 

But her poster was destroyed yesterday and that’s all people were talking about, meanwhile, Kitty had a cute video of herself posted on her social media account with two-hundred likes already. This was nightmarish. 

On her way to the patio, where her parents were having breakfast on the most sunny day that New York had to offer, Liz sat down next to one of her mother’s friends. It wasn’t unusual for her mother to have random company over. Often it was women from the country clubs coming over for morning tea and biscuits. 

As she sat down, she looked towards her father, but thankfully he didn’t feel the need to look away from his tablet screen, much less comment on why Liz was awake at such an early hour on a Saturday. She was grateful because she didn’t want them to know about detention. She was supposed to be a role model, getting detention would cause a confrontation about her homecoming queen status, and she wasn’t ready to deal with that. 

Liz’s thoughts were Interrupted as the Allan’s personal chef wheeled in a cart of Apple Cinnamon Waffles, along with every other waffle topping imaginable. Liz licked her lips. Waffles were her absolute favorite. 

Breakfast was nice, except when Liz’s father hinted that perhaps breakfast food was the reason she hadn’t been invited to any pool parties this year. The room became silent and tense for a moment before Liz forced out a casual ‘ha, maybe,’ while silently considering that maybe waffles weren’t her favorite breakfast food after all. But other than that, everything was fine. It almost felt like a real family meal where everyone actually liked each other. 

“Darling we really need to do something about those bags under your eyes,” Liz’s mother remarked, looking up at her daughter from underneath the brim of her sun hat, reaching up to cup both of her cheeks. “You certainly inherited the family looks, but you need to take care of yourself better.” 

Liz frowned, gently prying her mother’s hands off of her with one hand, while the other clutched a glass of orange juice. Her face turned hot as her mother casually turned back to her friend and commented more about her daughter’s appearance. They were discussing tips on how to perfect Liz’s image. 

“She should style her hair differently. I hear bangs are _in_ this year.” 

“Oh definitely! She could also start bulking up a little more in the gym. Not too much of course. But she doesn’t need to look weak as homecoming queen either.” 

“Yes, weak women is not the message we want to send. Also working out will help her keep that slim little figure.”

The conversation was nauseating to listen too and it seemed like it was never ending. Looking at her watch, Liz was grateful she had to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Her mother asked looking up from her cup of tea. 

“Oh you know... I was thinking about going to the mall to shop for some new dresses. Maybe a change in my attire will help.”

“True, true.” Her mother’s friend agreed, pouring herself a morning glass of champagne. 

“Okay, but don’t spend anything over three hundred.” Her mother warned. 

“I won’t.” She waved goodbye and quickly scurried out of her house. 

_____________________

To say that detention was becoming a routine would be sad, but that’s exactly how Liz felt when Coach Murch left them in the shop room and they started playing truth or dare again. 

Like Principal Morita promised, Tiny wasn’t in detention. As unfair as she thought that was, Liz was happy that he wasn’t there. It was nothing personal against Tiny, it’s just, if he was in detention, then she wouldn’t be able to play truth or dare like she could with ~~her friends~~ these people. 

“I’ll take the dare!” Flash yelled earning a chorus of shushes from everybody.

“You’re going to alert, Coach.” Ned scolded, but Flash waved him off. 

It’s easy, sort of, when it’s just the five of them spending time together. It’s the joy of something new. And strangely enough, detention with each-other was new and exciting. 

“I dare you to strip to your underwear.” Liz smirked.

“What’s with you girls asking me to strip? First it was MJ with that strip tease and now it’s you. Do you have a crush on me or something?” He winked. 

Liz rolled her eyes. “You wish.” Though Liz will admit, Flash looked particularly dashing today. 

Jumping onto a table, Flash took off his shirt and then his pants. Liz clapped, reaching her bracelet wrist into Ned’s Dorito bag while she watched Flash stand on a desk and bow. 

“Is everyone satisfied?” He sassed, placing a hand on his hip. “Or would you like me to go full nude?”

Liz scrunched her nose in disgust, while MJ pretended to gag. 

“Man, nothing embarrasses you.” Ned said, awestruck. 

Flash shrugged. “Can’t let modesty get in the way.”

“In the way of what?” Liz asked, arching her left eyebrow. 

“My image.”

“Oh, is that what you call that? See, I call it stupidity.”

A bunch of ‘oohs’ were exchanged from her peers, but Flash didn’t seem phased as he hopped off the desk. 

“Stupid or not, I do have a reputation.” 

“Yeah, a bad one.” Liz crunched down on her cheesy Dorito, daintily dabbing her wrist over her mouth to pick up crumbs. 

“Bad reputations get the girls.” He smirked.

“So how many girls have you been with, then?” MJ asked from the opposite side of the circle. They were all sitting on the floor of the classroom, spinning a water bottle to see who goes next. 

Flash flipped her the bird, then spun the water bottle. It landed on Peter. A big smile was plastered on his face, and Peter was already protesting.

“Ah, ah, ah. Just tell me, truth or dare?” 

Peter puffed out a breath. “Dare.” 

Liz was a little taken aback, but was intrigued to see where this was going.

“Okay. I dare you to run to the cafeteria and bring back left over Pizzas for us to eat.”

“Oh shit.” Ned whispered, big eyes going wider. 

“Come on, Flash. He could get in serious trouble for that.” Liz complained, but Peter stood up off the floor, and nodded his head.

“I’ll do it. But only because I want Pizza more than you, and if I bring it back, I get first choice.” 

“Fine.” He reluctantly agreed. 

Peter’s dare might have been bold and brave, but it was extremely boring for the rest of them as they waited for him to return. Thankfully Liz had her phone.

Okay, so checking her phone was a bad idea. She was losing the voting polls by another 10 percent. _It’s okay. Smile. Relax. Don’t let it show. Everything’s always alright. You can still win._

Peter returned with two boxes of leftover Pizza, and a big smile on his face. “I’m pretty stealthy.” He said rather arrogantly, “That was a bad dare to give me, if you wanted me to get caught.”

Flash shrugged, “Who said I wanted you to get caught. I just wanted Pizza.”

“Sure.” Peter mumbled, sitting back down on the floor with a wince. “Ahh.” He whined, twisting so that he was leaning on his side rather than sitting cross-legged.

“You all right?” Flash asked, raising a curious eyebrow. He glanced at Peter, feeling like he was on the verge of an epiphany. Like there was something unbelievable obvious dancing right before his eyes, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“Fine.” Peter snarled, reaching a hand out to spin the bottle. “Liz, truth or dare?” 

“Hmm,” she rested her chin on her knees, “I guess truth.” 

“Okay. Why was Jackson bothering you, yesterday?”

“Oh. Uh. I kinda blew him off. He asked if we could go out for dinner but I never replied.” 

“Why not?” Peter asked innocently enough that Liz was willing to answer.

“I just... I don’t really like him but I didn’t know how to say no. So I tried to ignore him.”

Flash scoffed. “People still exist, even if you try to ignore them, they don’t just magically disappear, no matter how much you want them to.” 

“I know,” she felt herself getting angry, so she plastered on a smile to cover it up. “But I just thought he would take the hint and leave me alone.”

“Usually when you ignore people, they try to do things to get your attention.” Flash explained, and Liz wasn’t sure if he was still talking about her and Jackson anymore. It seemed almost personal. She briefly wondered if he had a previous relationship where they ignored eachother. 

Smiling, Liz went to spin the bottle. “It’s all good. No harm done.”

“No harm done?” Flash laughed, “Look around you, we’re in detention.”

“I didn’t ask you guys to help me!” She snapped, then quickly tried to compose herself. “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh look, the bottle landed on you, Flash. Isn’t that ironic.” MJ stated matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah, I can see that. I do have eyes, you know.”

“Truth or dare, asshole?”

“Truth.” Flash shot Liz a cheeky grin. 

“Why did you help me?” 

For a moment, Flash sat there puzzled. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” She repeated slowly. 

“I - you -“ Flash sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. “You needed help.”

“I didn’t _need_ help. Incase you haven’t realized, this is the twenty-first century. A woman is perfectly capable to take care of herself.”

“They were messing with you, and you looked like you needed some help. I thought I would step in.” He faltered after he said it, confused as to what brought on such a declaration. 

“Why? So you could be the big hero?”

“No! If anything, I fucked myself by stepping in there and saving your ass. Tiny and Jackson were my friends, but I stuck my neck out for you and now they hate me.”

“They weren’t really good friends.” Ned whispered. 

“What did you just say?” He turned his head toward Ned. 

Normally Ned would back down, Liz had seen it happen plenty of times before. He would say something and then quickly retract it to appease whatever bully was messing with him. But this time, Ned didn’t back down.

“They weren’t good friends to you. They used to bully you as much as you would bully others. And yeah, they were decent. But it came at a price. You had to do things for them in order to maintain friendship status and that’s not cool, man. That’s not friendship.” 

“Oh and I suppose you know what real friendship is?”

“I do.” Ned said, looking directly at Peter, “It’s people that are there for you no matter what. Even if you mess up real bad. They don’t turn their backs on you.”

Peter slapped Ned’s hand and they started doing this weird handshake thing that went on forever. 

But Flash wasn’t ready to give up his argument. 

“For your information, Tiny is my friend, and he’s going through a lot at the moment, so don’t talk badly of him. You don’t know what’s going on.” Flash glared hard at the floor. 

“What’s going on with him?” MJ prompted. “I used to sketch him in homeroom. I knew he was going through something. I just didn’t know what.”

Flash shrugged. “I didn’t know what either. Not until last night anyways.”

When the room was silent for too long, Liz threw her hands to the side, “Are you going to tell us, or are we just going to sit here?” 

“So last night his Dad was kicking his ass for getting a call from the principal. I mean, he was beating him and shit, and I guess the police got word of a domestic violence call, but the coolest thing happened. Spider-Man showed up and basically saved Tiny’s life. He webbed his Dad to the wall and swung Tiny to the hospital. That’s when my Mom got the call. She and I, were both watching Tiny for a little while until they can place him in a foster home.”

“Oh my gosh. Poor guy.” Liz whispered, hugging her jacket closer to her body as she shivered. 

“I know.” Flash whispered. “But at least Spider-Man saved the day. I love that guy. He’s so cool how he protects people.”

Peter was smiling quietly to himself, as if he knew something no one else did. Liz wouldn’t be surprised if he did. That boy had a lot of secrets. 

“Spider Man is awesome!” Ned agreed. “But not as cool as Iron Man.”

“Did you guys see that video on YouTube. He fought off like four guys.” Liz explained. 

“No way, Liz is crushing on Spider-Man!” Flash laughed.

“We don’t even know who is he.” Ned said, “At least with Iron man you know exactly what your are getting. Spider-Man could be burnt and forty.”

“He’s definitely not forty.” MJ mumbled, “Not with how limber he is.”

“I wouldn’t care if he was old or ugly. I’d still like him for who he was on the inside.” Liz said and Flash pretended to gag. 

As the group continued to talk about Spider-Man, Liz’s phone buzzed in her jean pocket. She pulled it out, staring questioningly at the text from her Mom. Without bothering to read it, Liz silenced her device and shoved it back inside her pocket. 

“What I don’t understand is why he’s not with the avengers.” Flash said, still hung up on Spider-Man. 

“Maybe he’s busy with his own thing.” Peter said. 

“I know for a fact he’s not.” Flash said, “Cause I saw him tracking down a bike thief. So obviously, he’s got plenty of time on his hands.”

“Bike thieves are important too! You can’t just go around stealing bikes. That’s still stealing.”

“Iron man doesn’t deal with stolen bikes. I bet he doesn’t even care about Spider-Man’s friendly neighborhood crap.”

“On the contrary, he wants Spider-Man to stay close to home and - I mean probably because Mr. Stark is - Uh - he - Ironman would want to keep citizen safe too cause - cause he’s Ironman. I mean, It’s just a guess of course.”

“Makes sense.” Ned said encouragingly. 

Liz’s phone vibrated again and this time she read over the missed messages.

_Come home and try on this dress._

_Liz, why aren’t you answering me?_

_I want you to come home right now, young lady._

So much for not being in trouble with her parents. Liz closed her eyes momentarily. She really didn’t want to admit she had detention. Maybe she could lie and say she was too caught up in shopping that she didn’t notice the texts. 

Why couldn’t she do anything right? Why couldn’t she be the perfect role-model her parents wanted. 

Suddenly, Liz couldn’t escape the hurricane of thoughts that slammed against her brain. They are going faster than a three-year old can talk, like they are stuck on fast forward and the volume is jammed up. Every cruel word her parents ever said to her was replaying on a loop and Liz wanted to dunk herself in ice water, she wanted to scream, but she already felt like she was. 

At last, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and then a few other hands grabbing her own.

“Are you okay?” 

She blinked. Crouched in front of her was Peter, and to the side was MJ and Ned. They were each holding one of her hands. Flash had his hand on her shoulder, steadying her back to reality.

“Yeah.” She mumbled. “I’m fine. Sorry guys. I’m just really worried.”

“About what?” 

“The homecoming campaign.” She said, barely above a whisper. 

“You’re kidding? That’s what you’re worried about?” MJ rolled her eyes, but Ned shot her a dirty look. 

“It’s okay, Liz. You’ll do fine. Everyone loves you.” Peter explained kindly. But optimism was in his nature. 

“I’m losing as of now.” 

“Who cares?” MJ hissed. 

“I do.” Liz retorted, angrily standing up and walking back to her desk. “Being popular is important to me.”

“But being popular isn’t everything. It won’t even matter after you graduate.”

“It’s everything to me.” 

“Well it shouldn’t be.” 

“Well it is.”

Peter stood in between the two bickering girls and then he shot Liz a thousand-watt smile. 

“If it means that much to you, I think Spider-Man would want us to help you get your image back.” 

Flash nodded in agreement. “Yeah, he would want you to have justice since Tiny ruined your chances.”

“We could plan a really cool pep rally.” Ned suggested, and then, quietly he admitted, “I don’t know how Pep Rally’s work.”

“You know what, that’s actually a good idea.” Flash snapped his fingers.

“We would never be allowed. The school has strict policies against Rally’s that aren’t football related.” Liz exclaimed, ready to pull out her hair in frustration. 

“So we’ll make it a secret Rally.” Flash smirked. 

“We could make flyers?” MJ suggested, “and hack into the school website again in order to gain access to everyone’s emails and then we can send the flyers to the whole student body.”

“Now you’re talking, MJ.” Flash gave her a friendly nudge to which she just stared at him like he grew three heads.

Peter put his hand out in front of him, “I’m in, if you are.”

Liz smiled and placed her hand onto of his. Soon, Ned, MJ, and Flash joined hands into one big pile.

“We need something to call ourselves. Everybody say, for Spider-Man.” Flash encouraged. 

“Nah, Spider-Man is already a thing. We should be called something else.” 

“The Spider-Man Club?” Ned suggested.

“No. How about the Breakfast Club, since we all met in detention?” Liz said.

“That idea is too classic, besides it’s not us.” MJ shot down the idea like it was a turkey on thanksgiving. 

“Okay, how about... The Web Heads. Cause Spider-Man is called a web head, but we also are going to hack into the school’s web.” Ned said brilliantly.

“Actually they usually call him webcrawler,” Peter explained, “But yeah, close enough. I like it.”

“Me too.” MJ said. 

“Okay, on three.”

One. Two. Three.

“Web Heads!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters keep getting longer. It’s just happening like that. I guess that means more content :) Thank you for following along with this story!


	8. Mixed up with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I were mixed up with you,  
> I’d be the talk of the town.  
> Disgraced and disowned  
> Another one of the clowns - The other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone if this chapter doesn’t read very smoothly. I’ve been getting behind in my writing which means I don’t have a lot of time to go back and polish anything. 
> 
> Warnings: A victim blaming themselves for the abuse. (I just don’t want anyone to think I’m saying it’s the victims fault. This is what he is thinking cause it’s from his point of view.) okay, just clarifying ;)

Peter blinked his eyes open and noticed sunlight was filtering through his open window curtains. It’s been a while since he’s seen sun in his bedroom. Beck usually keeps his curtains closed. 

It must have been May who opened them, probably sometime last night when he was asleep. 

As he sat up, Peter swallowed a lump rising in his throat. He didn’t grimace when he walked into the kitchen because the pain was his fault. He should have fought back. Should have said no. He should have been a better person, but he wasn’t, so he deserved this. 

Peter ate in silence at the breakfast table, shoveling soggy Cheerios into his mouth while May chatted about the latest episode of Grey’s Anatomy. 

He placed the bowl in the sink and washed it out himself. At least Peter helped Tiny out of his terrible situation. He was grateful he could help someone else even if he couldn’t exactly help himself. 

It didn’t matter anymore. Peter was getting used to the routine. His main concern now was helping his friends, and Liz was panicking about the homecoming queen campaign so his main priority was her. The Webheads needed a plan. The problem was, outside of detention, none of them really talked. 

Well, Peter could talk to MJ no problem, and he could talk to Ned, but trying to associate with Flash and Liz outside of detention was like trying to tell a cat not to chase a mouse. 

He left for school, giving May a hug on his way out. Strangely, he’s been more attached than ever to his aunt. Peter wasn’t sure if it was because he was grateful she was good to him in comparison to some other people *cough Beck*, or if it was because he was afraid of losing her too. Or maybe he was afraid of Spider-Man meeting his demise and leaving her all alone. That would be the worst thing he could do. Most likely his clinginess was a mix of all three fears. 

“Bye Pete. Have a good day.”

It was always difficult to have a good day on Monday, but he would try his best. 

“See ya later, May. Love you.” 

____________________

Ned was leaning against the locker next to Peter’s, complaining about his lack of sleep while Peter was digging through his locker trying to find a textbook. He could have sworn he dropped it off after lunch, but maybe he left it in economics class. 

A few feet down the hall they could hear Flash joking loudly with his group of friends about this fancy restaurant that Peter has never been to in his life. He imagined Mr. Stark going there, though. Maybe someday, when Mr. Stark isn’t so busy, he could take Peter to that restaurant. 

“What’s up losers.” Flash yelled as he passed them in the hall, shoving Peter further into his locker. 

Ned quickly helped Peter up, scowling at the back of Flash’s head as it disappeared down the hall.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah fine... hey, I found it.” Peter smiled, holding out his textbook. 

“Great now we can get out of here.” Ned closed his locker. 

Something green was sticking out of the side of his book, when Peter pulled it, he realized it was a note.

“Hey man, look. Liz wrote me a note. She wants to meet us after school under the bleachers.”

“Oh my God! We’re going to make out with a senior.” Ned exclaimed. 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows together. “N-No. uh. I don’t think that’s what she means, Ned.”

“Ohhhh. Right. She wants to talk about the Web Head stuff.”

“Yeah. Yeah. The Web Head stuff.”

“Hey.” Am arm unexpectedly wrapped around both Peter and Ned’s neck, causing Peter to spasm in surprise. 

“Sorry about the ‘loser’ comment.” Flash said, his arm around them like he’s an old pal, “But you know, I can’t be seen with you in public. I got this reputation and -“

“Yeah I know.” Peter pulled his shoulder away. “We get it.”

“Don’t take it personally, Parker.”

“How could I?” Peter raised an eyebrow mockingly. 

“Did you get Liz’s note?” Flash asked. He was a pro at changing the subject with ease. 

Peter held up the green sheet of paper to which Flash grinned. “Okay. Perfect. I’ll see you there.”

A shout from across the hall made the friendly hand around his neck go ridged, “Yo, what are you doing Flash?” 

Shoving both Peter and Ned’s heads together, Flash ran off laughing, “nothing, just messing with the losers.” 

“Ow.” Ned mumbled massaging his skull. 

It was hard sometimes for Peter to hold himself back when he knew he could throw Flash across the room with one of his webs in the blink of an eye, but he accepted that he needed to resist the urge. In all honesty, Flash wasn’t so bad. He liked Spider-Man for crying out loud, which was literally the same thing as liking Peter even if Flash didn’t know it. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Peter turned to Ned. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Ned shook his head in disbelief, as if Flash was a puzzle he couldn’t understand. 

______________________ 

After the last bell, Peter hurried out of the classroom and navigated his way through the crowded halls of the school in order to find the exit doors. 

When he got onto the football field, a place he only ever passes and never lingers for very long, Peter spotted Flash and MJ sitting on the turf. 

He leaned against the rail of the bleachers and waited for the rest of them to show. It didn’t take long, Liz and Ned arrived no less than ten minutes later.

“Alright. So we need a plan.” Liz said as she tossed a large poster board onto the ground.

“Whoa.” MJ glanced over the long list of words. She really thought this through. 

“A plan for what?” Ned chirped.

“Liz’s homecoming campaign.”

“Oh right. So what’s with the list.” He asked, leaning forward to read some of it.

“Well, I was up all night preparing things for the secret Pep rally. We’re going to need a room, glow sticks, the marching band, lots of posters and flyers -“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. We need a place to work on this.” MJ said. 

“We can do it right here?”

“On the football field... where they have practice literally _every_ evening with Coach Murch and we’re trying to do this prep in secret.” 

“Okay! So not my best idea.” Liz huffed.

“I would say you could come over to my house, but you can’t cause my little sister is really colicky and my parents wouldn’t be happy with a bunch of people possibly disturbing her from her nap.” Ned explained politely. 

“My house is out too.” Liz said.

“Why?” MJ asked.

“Cause it is.”

“We need a reason.”

Liz narrowed her eyes. “My mother’s having a dinner party with her friends.”

“Tomorrow night as well?” 

“She has one every night.” Liz deadpanned.

“Jeez.”

“So unless you want to work on our project with a bunch of rich women breathing down your neck and asking you if you’re engaged yet, or if you have a dowery, I suggest we go somewhere else.” 

“My father’s having an affair.” MJ spit out without really explaining. She quickly added, “So, uh, if we go to my house we might hear a lot of fighting... or sex.”

“Okay! I’ve heard enough.” Flash clapped his hands together. “We can go to my place.”

“Are you sure?”

Flash shrugged. “Yeah, my parents are never home, and when they are, they don’t give a shit about what I’m doing. The house is big enough they probably won’t even know you guys are there.”

So it was settled. They were all going to meet at Flash’s house tomorrow evening directly after school. Flash warned them not to expect any dinner or food because most of it was strictly for his parent’s business guests. 

With the place decided, the Web Heads just needed to figure out who was bringing what. So they got to work discussing everyone’s special abilities. 

Liz was in charge of buying poster boards, and a bunch of paper for the flyers since she had money at her disposal. 

MJ was going to bring all of her art supplies (which according to her was A LOT). She mentioned paint, crayons, colored pencils, and every utensil imaginable. She also had rulers and colorful tape to place over the posters to make it look perfect. She was definitely in charge of making some of the flyers by hand. Those flyers were then going to be dropped into lockers before the start of school on Monday. 

Meanwhile, Ned was going to make an online flyer. He then would hack into the school website and send a mass email to the entire student body informing them of this secret rally. 

Lastly, Peter was in charge of creating ideas for the pep rally. Should they have balloons? Should kids expect to bring their dance shoes for some music? Whatever they were going to do at the rally, it needed to be included on the flyer. Leaving the idea up to Liz was dangerous because she would think of too much stuff that was impossible to pull off. But Peter was reasonable, and he knew what kids liked to do for fun, even if he didn’t participate very often but he also knew limits. The first thing Peter was in charge of was securing a place for this Pep Rally. 

As for Flash, well he was going to supervise everyone and help whoever needed it. Besides, he was already supplying a place to work, so the group figured he didn’t have to do too much. 

“Alright, Web Heads. I’ll see you tomorrow, after school. Let’s meet here and then we can go to my house.”

_____________________

Jumping from the top of an old apartment building, Peter landed in a squat position on the ground of a dark alley. He quickly took his Spider-Man mask off, and stuffed it into his backpack which was thankfully where he had left it. There had been plenty of times in the past when someone had stolen his backpack while he was on patrol. 

As he changed into his Peter Parker clothes, comfy t-shirt and khakis, he noticed a missed call on his cell phone. 

Oh no, Happy! It was Happy and he missed the call. Quickly, Peter fumbled to open his lock screen and somehow managed to drop his phone on the concrete, shattering another section of the already damaged screen. 

Wincing, Peter picked it up and recalled Happy. After the first few rings, Peter was sure he was going to be left with another voice mail, but then something miraculously happened: Happy actually answered. 

“There you are. I left a call fifty minutes ago.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I was Spider-Manning. But Happy, oh my God, you have no idea how glad I am that you actually called. Okay, so I have so much to report.”

“Save it kid. I heard all your messages, I get that you are doing great. So good job, but that’s not why I’m calling.” 

“Do you have a real mission for me!?” The excitement was oozing out of his voice like buttercream icing.

“No.” And there goes all his excitement, down the drain. Like the icing got wiped off his cake and it was just a giant spongy mess of yellow now. “But Tony is coming back to New York next week if you want to talk to him.”

“Seriously?! Happy! That’s - That’s awesome! That’s amazing. That’s even better than a new mission. Wow, I get to see Mr. Stark again. Wow. Is he going to give me a list of things to improve? Is he going to give me another upgrade to the suit? Do you think he’ll want to run over ideas for the avengers with me?” Peter gasped, “Do you think he’ll make me an Avenger?”

“For my sanity, I hope not.”

Peter laughed, “You’re so funny.”

“Yeah. Okay. I gotta go.” He said awkwardly. “I just wanted to tell you because next week, you can bother Tony instead of me. Understand?”

“Yes! Yes, Mr. Happy, sir.”

The phone call ended immediately, surprising Peter a little at how short-lived the goodbye was, well actually it was a non-existent goodbye. But who cares?! Mr. Stark was coming home. 

Peter finished stuffing his suit into his backpack, and he ran home with glee, feet slapping the asphalt hard as he tore through the streets. 

He stopped running when he entered his apartment building, and a feeling of unwanted dread formed in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn’t feel this way going home. Balling his fists at his side, Peter stepped into the familiar elevator and counted the floors in his head. 

He relished in his last few moments of happiness, reminded himself of Mr. Stark’s return one last time, and then stepped foot on his floor, walking to his apartment room.

He could hear music coming from inside which was a good sign. May was probably home. Dear God, he prayed for May to be home.

Stepping inside, Peter closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards the kitchen. May and Beck were setting the table laughing, and dancing around. Peter almost felt happy for them. He wanted to feel happy for them. But he couldn’t. Not when he knew what kind of man Beck really was. 

“There he is!” May exclaimed, dropping her plate to the table and rushing over to squeeze Peter’s face. 

“Hey May,” Peter smiled, grimacing as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Okay, okay.” Peter said wiping his face with his shoulder sleeve. “I missed you too.”

“Guess what? Quinten and I made spaghetti! Can you believe that? I’ve always wanted to make an Italian dish like spaghetti and yet, I never could.”

“I know. I was there for the fire.”

She playfully slapped his arm. “Well guess what? This is the sweetest tasting spaghetti I ever had. It’s sooo good. The perfect mix of salty garlic and some sweet meatball sauce.”

“Sounds delicious.” Peter grinned. The whole time he focused on May’s face, never looking past her, never looking at the shadow he knew was Beck.

“Aww look at this, my two favorite boys here for a nice warm meal. This is so great.”

“Mhm.” Peter said, because it would be impossible to choke out words through his small airways. His lungs already felt tight, there was no need to push them by speaking.

“Okay, sit. I’ll bring out the salads.”

“Here let me help.” Peter yelled, rushing towards the counter, farthest away from Beck. 

“Aw thanks kiddo.”

Peter smiled and brought over the salads while May carried the giant bowl of spaghetti, presenting it in the center of the table like an offering. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and clapped quietly.

Her excitement was contagious, and Peter felt safe while he was in her presence. Whenever May was around, Beck wouldn’t touch him. But Beck had a way of convincing May to leave the apartment for a while.

_Oh shit, I think I left my credit card back at my house. Can you pick it up for me? That way I can pay for our date._

_You’re running out of paper towels, do you want me to go to the store and get some for you?_ Of course May tells him to stay here and she’ll go get the paper towels in the name of being polite. 

It was a never ending cycle, but Peter wasn’t going to let it happen tonight. He was going to keep May in this apartment if it killed him. 

“Any good?” May asked, looking over at Peter and then towards Beck.

“Oh it’s delicious.” He said, licking his lips. Peter stiffened at his voice, subconsciously leaning closer towards his aunt. 

“So how was school?”

“Uh, good.” Peter replied meekly. 

May nodded, shoveling a twirled fork of spaghetti into her mouth. She slurped the noodles and wiped her lips with a napkin, removing some of her red lipstick in the process. 

“So Quinten and I had a great day in the office.”

“That’s great.” Peter replied, “What happened that was so good?”

After some small talk, work and the weather and all things movies, May realized she forgot the drinks.

“I’ll be back in just a second.”

Peter jumped out of his seat to go with her.

“I got it, honey. Sit down.”

He took one look at Beck, then quickly shook his head.

“No. I want to help.” 

May frowned, but didn’t say anything else until she walked into the kitchen with him. Once they were out of earshot from Beck, she asked, “Is this because I threatened to take away your phone?” 

Peter paused in opening the refrigerator, letting his aunt continue.

“I want you to know, I only said that because you were getting detention every other day, and I just want you to stay on the right path, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I understand.” His mouth was going a mile a minute, as fast as his blood was pumping from his speeding heart. He couldn’t help but think of what excuse Beck might come up with tonight. 

“Okay, so you don’t have to be extra Well-behaved or anything. I won’t take your stuff. Gosh you kids these days are so protective over your things, but I understand I suppose. I wouldn’t feel right taking something that could keep you safe and in contact with me.”

Peter didn’t hear half of what May was saying, he was busy trying to keep eye contact away from Beck. As soon as she finished talking, Peter opened the fridge and pulled out three Pepsi’s.

“This good?”

“Yup.” She walked back to the table with Peter practically attached to her hip.

“So...” Beck began, “I was thinking, maybe we could make a special milkshake tonight and catch a movie but we don’t have the right kind of ice cream.”

“Oh! I can run to the store and buy -“

“NO.” Peter shrieked, louder than he anticipated.

May clutched her heart, obviously startled by his outburst. 

“I mean - uh - we have some ice cream here. Let’s not waste time or money buying other stuff. Vanilla is just as good.” 

Peter winced at the fire in Beck’s eyes. 

“Yeah. But we need some toppings too. So why don’t we let your aunt go to the store.”

“You know, my stomach actually hurts a little.” Peter lied. “I don’t think I can handle any milkshakes.”

“Aw Pete. You have too much spaghetti huh? Or are you feeling sick.”

“No, it’s just like you said, too much spaghetti is all.”

“Why don’t you go lay down while Quinten and I watch a movie? Does that sound okay?”

“Yeah. It does.” Peter smiled. “Thanks May.”

The moment he got into his bedroom safely, Peter yanked his suit out of his backpack. He wasn’t going to sit around and worry about Beck sneaking in a quickie when May was using the bathroom, so he suited up, and flung himself out the window. Late night patrolling was always fun anyways. 

_______________________

Feeling refreshed the next day, Peter had to stop himself from skipping behind the bleachers to meet with his Web Heads. It’s been too long since he’s woken up feeling _good_. 

He was the last one to arrive other than Flash. The group seemed irritated, constantly looking at their phones for the time.

“He’s late.” MJ muttered, leaning her chin against her knees.

“Maybe he’s not coming.” Ned suggested. 

“Why would he do that?” Liz asked with a shrill. She was counting on this day to make a lot of progress. In fact, she was trusting the Web Heads to help her with her entire campaign. It took a lot of faith to put such a project into their hands. 

“Maybe Flash is going to leave us stranded here so he can laugh at us tomorrow.” 

Before anyone could response, a loud obnoxious honking came from the parking lot. 

“Is that...?”

“Yeah. It’s him.” MJ mumbled. She stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulders.

“Hey losers! Get in.” He shouted while hanging his head out the window of his Dad’s luxury Audi. 

Peter couldn’t believe he was sitting in the passenger seat of Flash’s car, barreling down the street at 60 miles per hour. Peter’s hands gripped the seat nervously as he glanced over at MJ’s green face. She looked ready to puke.

“When is this going to end?” Ned asked as he fiddled in the backseat of the car, trying to clutch anything at all.

“I’m sitting in the front seat. How do you think I feel?” Peter shot back, thankful for the seat belt.

“Oh shut up, Parker. You don’t even have your license yet.” 

“Yeah, and apparently neither should you.”

Flash gave him a sideways glare and everyone screamed simultaneously for him to keep his eyes on the road.

“Okay! Okay!” Flash screamed, planting his eyes firmly on the road in front of him. “Relax. It’s not like I’ve never driven before.”

He slowed down slightly, and then immediately made a sharp right turn which screeched the brakes.

“Oh my God we’re all going to die.” Ned screamed, but then Flash turned around another corner and slammed on the brakes.

He leaned out the window of his car and punched in a code into a gated community.

“You live here?” Peter’s mouth dropped open without him realizing as his eyes were enraptured by the five story house positioned perfectly over a green garden.

The Audi rounded a fountain at the center and continued towards Victorian red brick house. There was like a hundred windows on that thing, Peter couldn’t believe it. 

“Wow Flash, what does your Dad do for a living?” Liz asked. “Because he should really talk to mine.”

“My father does business, but it’s mother who brings in most of our money. She works with scientists.”

“Oh. Doing what?”

Flash scoffed. “You think she tells me?”

They departed the vehicle and walked across the mansion-like stone until they were standing on Flash’s porch. He swung open the huge marble doors and led the Web Heads inside. 

“Cinzia, I’m home.” Flash shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. A woman entered the room in gossamer-grey cashmere and a cup of coffee in her hand.

“This is Cinzia. She’s my housekeeper.”

“Hola.” She greeted. “Encantado de conocerte. ¿Qué haces aquí?”

“She doesn’t speak any English, so I hardly understand a word of what she’s saying.”

Peter understood. Maybe it was all the Spanish lessons, or perhaps it was from talking to Mr. Delmar everyday, but Peter was getting better and better at his Spanish, even if Mr. Delmar teased him for his mistakes.

“Estamos trabajando en un proyecto.” Peter said slowly, trying to pronounce everything correctly. 

He could feel his peers eyes on him, and his cheeks heated. 

“Ah, ya veo. Maravilloso.” Cinzia exclaimed.

“What the hell did you say to her, Parker?”

“I just told her we’re working on a project and I think she said that’s wonderful.”

“When did you learn to speak Spanish?” Liz asked a smile playing on her lips.

“There’s this guy in the deli that I visit. He’s Spanish and well sometimes he talks to me and I guess he kinda taught me.”

“Jesus, do you live at that Deli?” Flash laughed. 

“I go there everyday.” Peter shot back, defensively. 

“Why?”

“Best Sandwiches in Queens,” both Peter and MJ said at the same time. 

“Why haven’t I heard about this?” Flash asked. 

“Cause you don’t ride the subway.” 

“Oh. It’s in one of _those_ places.” 

Ned wrinkled his eyebrows, “What do you mean by that?”

“You know, a really poor place for poor people.”

Liz tapped his shoulder. “I think you should stop talking now.” She whispered. 

“Why? - Oh shit - Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Peter dismissed the issue quickly. He grew up in a poor neighborhood, he was used to the comments. “But Mr. Delmar really does have the best sandwiches in Queens so you’re missing out.”

Flash nodded. “I’ll have to try it sometime. You know, expand my horizons or whatever.”

“You should. I can take you sometime. If you want.” Peter suggested with a shrug.

“Mr. Thompson,” interjected Cinzia in a low voice, her finger pointing towards the doorway they just walked through. It was opening again, and this time a man in a suit and tie came waltzing inside.

“Oh no. Seriously? He’s never home and the _one_ time I need him to be gone, he comes home.” 

The man in the suit, with ruddy cheeks and dark eyes, which had something cold and silvery about them, was Flash’s father. 

“Who the hell are they?” He asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another chapter out there today on the day I promised so that’s good! Although the next one might have to wait until Sunday.


	9. More than meets the eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you’ve been all wrong,  
> No matter who you think I am,  
> You’ve never given me a chance - Outside looking in.

“These are my - uh - classmates. They are here to work on a project with me.” Flash explained to his Dad, gesturing to the small group of friends now huddled awkwardly by the vase table.

“Hello Mr. Thompson.” Liz tried to be polite but it apparently flew over Flash’s father head. 

“Since when were you friends with _them_?”

Flash ignored the question and waltzed over to his father confidently, until he was actually standing directly in front of him. Then his slumped shoulders, and hands in pockets said otherwise.

“Father?”

“Hmm?” The man was swiping through his phone now, not even bothering to look Flash in the eye. 

“What are you doing home? I thought you had a business meeting.”

“I did. I still do. We’re relocating here for the meeting which is why you need to leave.”

“But Dad -“

“No buts. Just go practice football or something.”

“Do you really need the whole house?” Flash asked. His tone was questioning; not defiant, but again, his father must not have noticed. 

“That’s enough. You do as I say.” He shoved a finger in Flash’s face. 

“I’m just saying the house is so huge. Why can’t my friends and I go to my room and you can work in the dining room, or your office, or out by the pool. We won’t bother you.”

“Oh sure, like Tiny didn’t bother me last night. It’s bad enough you brought him here, but now you’re bringing more people to a place where they don’t belong.”

Peter and Ned shifted uncomfortably at the implied comment. Or maybe it was the awkwardness of the situation. Flash certainly felt humiliated by the accusation in his father’s tone. He just wanted his father to be reasonable. 

“Go somewhere else, or I’ll take the car away from you, understand?”

Flash swallowed before answering, “Yes sir, I understand.”

Without another word to his son, Mr. Thompson put the cell phone to his ear and began talking to one of his business partners. 

“Hello. Yeah. I’m at the house right now.”

His father exited the room in a haste, and Cinzia followed behind, but not without giving Flash a sympathetic smile. 

“He busy man. No feel bad.” She said softly before closing one of the giant doors to the dining room. 

The Web Heads stood speechless with shock, nervously glancing at Flash as if he were a porcelain tea cup they didn’t want to break. 

Flash was too embarrassed to look at them for a brief moment. He needed to regain his charm, his Mr. Brightside persona, but he felt so ashamed that his Dad was kicking him out right in front of the people he had picked on for years. It was Karma, he supposed. That was what made him feel even worse. To know that he deserved a taste of his own medicine. And now Peter, Ned, and MJ would have something to laugh at him about for the rest of his life. 

“So,” Flash’s eyes snapped towards Peter, who spoke rather loudly, “Do you want to meet Mr. Delmar now?” 

____________________

The door bell rang as Peter opened the Deli’s door for his Web Heads. The five teenagers quickly disbursed around the store, looking for candies and snacks. 

Flash rushed beside Peter who was snatching some gummy worms off a shelf. 

“I’m pretty sure we almost got ran over when we crossed the street.” Flash said, rather paranoid. He was not dealing well with the poor neighborhood. 

Peter chuckled lowly. “Nah, the car was a good few inches away.”

He laughed even harder at the look on Flash’s face. 

“Oh I’m glad you’re getting amusement out of this.” Flash snapped, “But your neighborhood is a death trap! Cars everywhere, creepy people walking down the street with like shady glasses and guitar cases which are probably stuffed with guns. One man looked like he hadn’t bathed in days. It’s filthy! This part of town is disgusting. I mean, just look at the unsanitary dirt in this place. This is a place of food for crying out loud. Oh my God, is that a cat?”

Peter chuckled, leaning against the counter to tickle the fat cat laying there. “This is Murph.”

Flash’s jaw dropped to the floor. “Don’t touch it!” He screamed, yanking Peter’s hand away, “You’ll get Rabies.” He screamed.

“Hey, Mr. Parker.” The man behind the counter greeted. He just returned from the back of the room carrying a rag in his hands. 

“Hi, Mr. Delmar.”

“Number 5?” He asked and Peter nodded. Flash looked between the two of them as if they were sharing secret codes. 

“Coming right up. Who’s your friend?”

“Uh, this is Flash. We’re working on a project together.”

“You’re the owner here?” Flash asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yup. You want a sandwich?”

“No thanks.”

“Okay then. Are you sure? Best sandwiches in Queens.”

“I’m sure. So you own this Deli, huh? Do you follow the federal guidelines for food and safety regulations?”

“Oh man. I’m so sorry.” Peter muttered, giving Mr. Delmar his best sympathies. 

“No seriously? I’m asking an important question here. Do you store Deli meat in the refrigerator’s at approximately 41 degrees or cooler? Do you use sanitizer solution for cleaning surfaces that contact food? And what’s with this cat? Do you know how many diseases cats carry?” 

“Peter, get him out of my face right now.”

“Got it.” Peter said, already tugging Flash’s arm.

“Wait! Hey!” Flash put up a struggle but Peter managed to get him far enough away from the counter before he released his iron grip.

“Damn, you grew some muscle.” Flash muttered, stretching out his sore arm.

Liz came over with a bag full of candies. “This place is great! I love how much stuff they have to offer.”

“Thanks. You can buy a sandwich if you want. Mr. Delmar has a wide variety.”

“Don’t subject yourself to cat litter sandwiches!” Flash yelled and Peter clamped a hand over his mouth. 

“Flash, chill.” His hand was slapped away viciously. 

“That hand touched a cat!”

“What do you have against cats?” 

MJ and Ned returned with their sandwiches and selections of chips. 

“Guys, I’ll pay for it all.” Liz said, whipping out her credit card. 

Mr. Delmar’s eyebrows skyrocketed, and he glanced at Peter. “So they aren’t from around here, are they?”

“Nope.” Peter grinned and thanked Liz for paying anyways even if everyone normally pays with cash.

As the Web Heads made their way down the street, Liz took Peter’s advice and stuck her wallet inside her jean pocket instead of her purse. The only thing calming Flash’s fears of being mugged was the thought of Spider-Man protecting Queens. Thank God for that wall-crawling hero. 

It was sort of unanimous that the Web Heads were going to go to Peter’s house. He was the only one left with a place to go. 

The walk to Peter’s took a million years, but Flash was enjoying listening to Ned sing. At one point, Ned stopped in the middle of the side walk and performed a rain dance because he wanted it to rain for his mother’s garden. He was such a dork, but Flash didn’t mind. 

When they finally did make it to Peter’s apartment, they were out of breath from belting out Journey songs - no shame - at the top of their lungs. Ned’s cheeks were red and his chest was heaving from the effort it took to hit the high notes. 

Flash had never seen Peter’s apartment before; why would he? But the outside was beautiful with shrubs trimmed and colorful flower beds lining the pathway. 

For someone who lived in a shitty neighborhood, Parker would be lucky enough to have a nice apartment in the middle of all the crappy ones. There was a bitter taste in Flash’s mouth again. It’s the same taste he got at school before he bullied Peter. 

The inside of Peter’s apartment was even nicer than the outside. Sure, it was small, but it was quaint. Unlike Flash’s house where a person could get lost, Peter’s actually felt like a home. There were family pictures and cozy furniture surrounding the well-painted walls. 

“Hey May,” Peter greeted to his aunt who was chopping something in the kitchen, with her back turned. And holy cow, she was young and sexy. Okay, maybe not that young, but she’s so thin, and curvy, and she had this long silky brown hair. Flash felt his stomach flip. Parker would have an extremely hot Aunt. Of course. Why wouldn’t he? 

“Hi hon.” May responded, rushing to the sink. “You’re home early. I thought you were going to work on a project with your friends.”

“I am but we need a place to work. Can my friends stay here?”

May turned around and when she saw the group standing being her Nephew she flinched hard, sending her chopped vegetables flying to the floor. 

“Oh hi!” She laughed nervously. 

“Sorry to spring this on you.” Peter winced. 

“Oh no, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m happy you brought home some friends for once.”

“May!” Peter squawked. So little Parker was worried about being embarrassed? That seemed ridiculous especially after what happened to Flash. Nothing could top that humiliation with his father. 

“Sorry.” May said. “So what’s this project you’re working on.”

“Oh you know...Science stuff?” Peter said questioningly, looking at MJ and Ned for help. They were too busy checking out the baby pictures lining the mantel.

“Speaking of projects, what are you making?” Peter asked, moving closer to the kitchen now. 

“Oh, so I decided to take a sushi class -“

“Why?”

“ - and I am making a spicy dragon roll.”

“Yum.” Peter said sounding terrified. By the way the apartment smelled, Flash was terrified too.

Behind her, something started sizzling out of the pot on her stove, and May gasped. 

“Crap!” She screamed turning the burner off and quickly trying to catch the overflowing water.

“May? Do you want to just order Pizza instead?”

“Oh yeah.” May nodded quickly. “That would be great.” 

“Okay, I’ll go order it in my room once everyone figures out what they want.”

“Okay, thanks kiddo. I’ll be out here cleaning. Oh yeah, I’ll be doing lots of cleaning.” She mumbled looking at her disastrous kitchen. 

Peter led the Web Heads into his room like an excited dog. Flash shook his head fondly. 

“I miss your aunt’s terrible cooking.” Ned laughed as he sat on Peter’s twin sized bed. 

“Yeah. It’s getting a little better though. She made a mean spaghetti last night.” Peter said, “So what do you want on your pizza?”

MJ, Liz, and Flash were busy standing near the doorway, awkwardly shuffling into the extremely tiny room that felt more like a gerbils cage for Flash than a bedroom. 

Once they were all crammed inside, Liz sat on the floor and placed the paper down. “Um... I like pepperoni?”

“Yeah. Me too.” Ned said, “with black olives.”

“Half pepperoni, half pepperoni and black olives? Does that sound fair?” Peter asked.

The group agreed as they continued to unpack the items they brought with them. 

Peter’s room was as typical as Flash expected. A lot of his clothes were shoved under his bed, and on the floor, scattered everywhere. There were shelves covered with books. He had Star Wars action figures standing on display, and there was a little old T.V box in the corner of his room, some type of retro tech too. It looked straight from the 1980s. The only cool thing Parker actually had in his room was a New York Mets cap and some Mets merchandise.

Liz was scanning over the shelves, smiling at a picture of little Peter sitting in between his Aunt and Uncle. 

“This is cute.” She whispered.

“Oh.” Peter flushed a dark shade of red. “I - yeah - um.” Poor guy couldn’t even string his thoughts together. 

“I have a picture of the academic decathlon team in my room.” MJ blurted out, as if the situation couldn’t get any more awkward. Though, maybe she was trying to save Peter from embarrassing himself, Flash couldn’t tell. 

“That’s nice.” Peter stuttered, watching as MJ gave him a wink. 

“How long have you lived with your Aunt and Uncle?” Liz asked, continuing to look at a few of his photos. Her pink fingernails traced the outline of a picture frame with Peter in a pirate hat standing next to a tall man who Flash assumed to be his uncle. 

“Since - uh - since I was s-six.”

“Wow. That’s young. So did your parents die. I mean, I guess they did. I’m sorry.” Liz was thinking out loud as she spoke. “But your Aunt seems really cool. You’re lucky to have her.”

“I agree.” Peter said. 

“I’m sure you’re Uncle is cool too.”

Both Ned and Peter looked as though Liz shot them in the foot. Quickly, ducking his head down, Peter remained slouched over on his bed only the top of his head was visible.

“His Uncle was really cool.” Ned whispered. “But he’s not around anymore.”

“Is he away on business or something?” Flash asked.

“No, he’s dead.” Peter whispered, eyes glued to his feet. 

“Oh my God.” Liz said in a panic, “Oh I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Peter tilting his chin up slightly, but keeping his eyes downcast. “It’s just hard to talk about cause it happened so recently, and - I don’t like talking about it.” 

“I completely understand.” Liz hurried to reassure him. “But your Aunt. She’s so sweet we should just talk about her.”

_Smart move, Liz. Distract him with something else._

Peter finally looked up at everyone again, “Yeah.” He smiled. “She’s the best.”

“My mom would never let me eat Pizza.” She commented casually. 

“Why not?” Ned asked. 

“Oh, Pizza is fattening. It would ruin my image.”

“Your homecoming queen image?” He asked for clarification, and she nodded.

“For as long as I can remember my parents wanted me to be homecoming queen.”

“Why?” MJ pressed.

“My mom was homecoming queen when she went to school. It’s what helped her get into a great college for very little money.”

“Wow. That’s cool. I didn’t know they offered scholarships for homecoming queens.”

“It’s all about the reputation. Homecoming queens do charity, and volunteer, and they are always positive and kind. The perfect stuff that colleges want on their applications. It’s been my plan ever since I was little.”

“Was it your plan, or your parents plan?” MJ asked bluntly. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“To go to an amazing college? Has it always been your plan? Or did your parents tell you that’s what you need to do.”

Liz stood motionless. It was as if the impact of MJ’s words had knocked every wisp of air out of her lungs, and she stood there struggling to exhale, inhale or do anything.

“I think we should get to work.” Flash decided to say in an attempt to change the subject. Besides they really needed to get work done. 

Peter ordered a few pizzas, one with plain cheese, one with half pepperoni and black olives and one with pineapples and ham for Ned. 

Sitting on the edge of Peter’s plastic chair, MJ leaned over his desk and emptied her backpack full of pencils, erasers, and paint. She grabbed a sheet of paper and began designing. 

Peter handed her a sketch idea he had, and he let Liz look it over. 

“I like the Top Secret in big red letters, but I’m thinking it should be smaller than the ‘meet your secret homecoming queen.’“

“I think that’s too long. Try, ‘Secret Homecoming Queen revealed.’” Flash suggested. 

“Oh yeah, we can do a bullet list. We’ll say, secret location in the auditorium after school, free drinks and snack, watch the marching band perform, participate in a spirit competition, and see Liz Allan, homecoming queen.“ 

“So we want your name on the flyer?” 

“Are you kidding? Of course. I want everyone to know this rally is for people to vote for me. I want the name to stick.”

MJ quickly scribbled something down as a rough draft. When Liz gave her the okay, she went to work. 

As her hand moved almost automatically, elegantly, and perfectly, MJ created certain aesthetic qualities that were remarkable to capture in a two dimensional visual language. Flash watched in amazement as she used various elements: shapes, lines, and textures to create a realistic portrait. 

The bold, red stenciled letters were as accurate as font on a computer. She blended the words to make it look like it was on a sheet of paper that a woman was holding. This woman was shredding the paper, but before it could be completely shredded, there was a bullet list where she added the place, date, and time along with everything else her friends mentioned such as the free drinks and snacks. 

“Oh my gosh!” Liz squealed, jumping up and down. “I love it! I love it!” 

“Wow, you’re really talented, MJ.” As soon as he said it, Peter blushed and looked at his feet. 

“I’m what?” MJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s right. You’re amazing.” Ned said, glancing over her shoulder. “You should think about becoming an artist.”

MJ quickly shook her head, “No, I’m not talented.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“No, I’m not.” 

Flash clapped his hands together. “Okay children. Enough.”

“Shut up, Eugene.” MJ snapped.

“Hey! I’m just saying, I think you should take the compliment.” He said as he unwrapped his laptop charger and leaned over to plug it in. 

“No one ever compliments me.” Her eyes drifted to her drawing, blankly. 

“Well, people should. You deserve it.” Peter stated more confidently than Flash had ever heard him. 

As Flash was plugging in the laptop he noticed something red sticking out of the bottom of Peter’s closet. 

“What’s this?” He asked aloud, but before he could tug the fabric, Peter leaped over and slammed his body against the closet door. 

“Nothing!” He screeched, kicking the red fabric under his closet and panting like he ran a marathon. Slowly, Flash stood from his bent position. 

“Dude... what is your problem?” 

“Just don’t go through my stuff, okay?” Peter said firmly. 

“Why? What is that, some thong or something?” Flash laughed, but Peter remained firm against the closet door, refusing to budge. 

“Don’t go through my stuff.”

“All right, fine.” Flash threw up his hands and walked over to the bed where Ned was sitting. He handed Ned his laptop and opened a bag of pretzels. 

“Your friend’s got problems.” 

“Come on guys, we need to get this email out tonight.” Ned explained, “So MJ, get your digital pencil ready because we’re going to need your help.”

The Web Heads crowded around the tiny laptop and went to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched a Tom and Zendaya make eachother laugh video and I’m honestly so happy. I’ve got the Peter and MJ vibes :)
> 
> But how do you guys like this chapter, I’m actually really happy with how this one turned out. Let me know and thank you for reading as always. Also, thank you for the Kudos I have gotten on this story. They are always appreciated. :) ❤️ lots of love.


	10. Burning in the Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot on the run from the grip of the power game - Fire in the Twilight.

At exactly 6:45am on Monday, MJ waltzed into Midtown High before the rush of students. However, buses were outside ready to let students in soon. So MJ calculated she had about half-an-hour to get these flyers into every locker possible before students stared roaming the halls. 

She quickly pulled her hoodie over her head. On Saturday, Peter and Liz created masks for the Web Heads that were replicas of the Spider-Man mask. The idea was for safety purposes in case a security camera caught them sneaking around the school and stuffing flyers into lockers. This whole plan was rather dangerous and if they were caught they might have an even longer detention sentence or worse they could get suspended, maybe even expelled. 

MJ raced through the halls, as fast as she could, stopping at every locker to slide a flyer inside. She glanced at her watch and rounded a corner. 

The school’s hallways must have been decorated by a manic-depressive, either that, or someone obsessed with grey. It reminded her of herself. The teachers had done their bit, hanging posters in color, yet the overall impression was drabness. It was perfect in MJ’s opinion, perfectly broken. 

She just finished zig-zagging the entire South-side hallway when she spotted Principal Morita entering the school through a side door. 

MJ’s feet slipped across the shiny marble floor as she tried to run in the other direction, around the corner. Her heart was beating fast. She waited with her back pressed against the lockers. _Damnit, Mr. Morita. Why do you have to be so punctual?_

Carefully, she peaked her head around the corner to see if he was still there. MJ didn’t see any signs of her Principal so she went back to work.

The flyers were just back-up. The real invitation was emailed on Friday to the whole student body. 

As she continued to stuff the lockers, MJ worried about Ned skipping classes today. He already got in trouble for it once but the Web Heads needed his help to set up. They needed everyone’s help. This was only going to happen if they all came together to pull their weight. 

After going upstairs and stuffing flyers into those lockers, MJ bumped into Liz who was carrying two really heavy boxes of glow sticks. 

“Hey, here let me help.” MJ reached to grab a box, but Liz shook her head.

“No, no, no. I got these two. Go grab the other boxes out of my car.”

“How much did you buy?”

“A lot.” Liz replied curtly, the weight crushing her small arms. “Here, take my keys. They’re in my pocket.”

MJ did as she was asked, and soon she found herself transporting two boxes of her own into the auditorium. 

“There you are!” Flash greeted the second she burst open the door. He rushed forward to take a box from her hand. 

“Okay. Food and drinks are going to be over there. Parker is supposed to bring those deli sandwiches and a whole bunch of soda. Ned is going to bring the marching band. Liz already informed the cheerleading squad that she wanted them to preform a routine, so I think we’re good. How did the flyers go?”

“It went well.” MJ nodded. 

“Awesome! Okay. So can you make sure everyone gets a glow stick when they arrive?”

She nodded. 

“Perfect. I can’t believe we’re doing this. It feels insane, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” she agreed, “Especially just for Liz to gain more popularity. She doesn’t really need it.” 

Flash shrugged, “I don’t know. I heard Kitty passed out cupcakes last week and gave an amazing speech about how if people vote for her, she’s going to advocate for free lunches.”

“This isn’t student government, this is homecoming queen. She can’t promise anything.” MJ huffed, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Yeah... I know. But apparently people will believe what they want to hear.” Flash said, sitting on the stage and looking at his laptop. 

“So Parker is going to be stuck in the back dealing with the lights.”

MJ frowned. Peter was always in the back. It wasn’t fair. He deserved to have some fun, get to experience everything first hand. But he was the type of person who chose to be in the background. She worried about him sometimes. He clearly had secrets, but she just hoped he could handle them on his own. If not, he really should talk to someone.

“Hey Flash, have you noticed anything weird about Peter?” She asked timidly, not sure if Flash was the best person to talk with about this. 

Flash snorted, “Weird, Parker? Ha, isn’t that his middle name?” 

“You know what I mean. He’s been... coming to school covered in bruises.”

Flash shrugged, pretending not to care. “I haven’t noticed much. But yeah, I guess he has a few on his wrists that don’t seem to fade.”

“Isn’t that weird considering he doesn’t play any sports?”

“He’s a klutz, MJ. He trips over his own two feet.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Everyone does that once and a while. It doesn’t leave bruises on their wrist.”

It was Flash’s turn to narrow his eyes. “What are you saying? You think Parker’s getting abused? By his sweet little Aunt? Did you see that woman? First of all,” he whistled, “She’s smoking hot. Second of all, she’s like the nicest person I ever met.”

“Yeah, she is. I’m not saying she’s the one hurting him.”

“Then who?” Flash snapped. He turned away, focusing on his laptop to avoid her gaze when he whispered, “I’ve thought about it before, okay? But I can’t figure out who or why. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“I don’t know who. But maybe he’s not being beaten, maybe he’s just secretly into wrestling?” MJ said, half-jokingly, half serious. 

Flash shrugged again. “It’s possible I guess. He definitely is hiding something. He wouldn’t let me see whatever he’s got hiding in his closet.” Flash laughed, “Hey that could be taken figuratively too. You know, skeletons in the closet.”

MJ rolled her eyes and began opening the glow stick boxes.

“Why the sudden interest in Parker?” Flash asked. 

She stilled in her movements. “I’ve just noticed some stuff. He seems off, that’s all.”

“You mean he seems different that normal? But does that mean you like... stalk him even when he was acting normal?”

MJ felt her hands tremble. This was the first time anyone ever called her out like that, and dammit Flash was right.

“I don’t stalk him!” She said because sure she might observe him a lot, but she doesn’t stalk him every moment of the day. 

“What’s his favorite lunch?”

“He buys pizza the most, but his second favorite is chicken tenders because he alternates between those two and if the school isn’t serving one or the other, he doesn’t buy lunch and instead will get a cookie or a salad at the dollar line. I think it’s because he’s saving on money. He had a bit more to spend at the beginning of the year but now he’s really rationalizing.”

Flash was smirking, and MJ internally cursed her fast reflex to discuss all the knowledge in her mind.

“I’m not obsessed with him, I’m just observant.” She replied heatedly. 

“Sure.” Flash laughed, hopping off the stage and walking over to the doors. “And I’m dating black widow.”

MJ was about to retort, but Flash announced that the marching band had arrived. Sure enough, Ned and his marching band buddies entered the auditorium doors with instruments in their hands. MJ joined them in the back. 

“Explain to me what’s going to happen again?” Ned asked. He shifted closer to MJ trying to be quiet so his marching band friends couldn’t hear.

“They are going to perform a small routine at the beginning and then we’re going to play music from an old boom-box and hook it into the stage speakers for when the cheerleaders perform. So don’t worry about the routine being too long.”

Liz entered the auditorium and interrupted whatever response Ned might have had with her loud clapping.

“Flash, go get the snacks out of my car.” She commanded, and Flash bent forward like a butler.

“Of course, madam. Anything else?” 

Liz slapped his arm playful, and nearly shoved him out the door. He laughed, shuffling away to fetch some food. Liz turned to the Marching band and started directing them like she owned the place. 

The passing hours bled together. Liz got the cheerleaders together and began doing their makeup, MJ continued to open the glow sticks and prepare them. Ned and the Marching Band were practicing where to walk, and Flash was busy with food and drinks. 

At last, MJ was met with a familiar mop of brown hair entering the auditorium. He was late, as usual, but at least he showed up. Flash was probably going to give him an earful for being so late.

With that thought, MJ dashed forward, pirouetting around a group of cheerleaders huddled near the stage to get to him. She placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder, gently tugging Peter around to face her. She had a friendly greeting on her lips but her mind went blank as Peter stumbled out of MJ’s reach like a frightened animal cowering away from a threat. He froze when he realized it was only her, and he tried for an apologetic smile, but it fell dead on his lips. 

MJ gasped involuntarily. She had felt the way Peter had tensed under her hand, but still, it did nothing to prepare her for the ugly purple bruise that stained Peter’s fair face. 

“What the hell happened to you?” MJ demanded. The question fell from her mouth harshly, without a seconds thought. She had to ball her fists at her side to keep from exploding. But her anger wasn’t directed towards Peter. She was mad at whoever did this to him. Peter’s eyes darted towards her fists, and MJ swore she might have seen a glimmer of fear in his eyes, which would be ridiculous. MJ was the last person in the world that would hurt Peter. 

“It- It was an accident.” Peter laughed shakily as if it was really that innocent. “I tripped over my bed.”

Peter was clumsy. It totally made sense for him to trip over his bed. He’s tripped in the hallway a million times, and he’s tripped in class. Hell, Flash just admitted that Peter was a Klutz. So this wasn’t unbelievable, but for some reason MJ didn’t believe it. 

Her instincts were screaming something was wrong. He was really late to school. Tripping over your bed doesn’t make you extremely late unless it’s down the stairs or something like breaking a bone with the fall. So where the hell was he? 

She should ask. But Peter was already going over to Flash, slowly, like an old man with Parkinson’s. He was shuffling his legs as if every step was killing him. 

Maybe he did fall and twisted his ankle or something. Maybe it was as easy as that and MJ was once again looking too deeply into things. 

“There you are, we need you to do the lights - are you okay?” She heard Flash’s concern when he spotted the black eye. _Told you so_ , she wanted to say. 

“Yeah,” Peter muttered, “Show me what you want me to do.”

Flash took Peter to the back where the lights were, and MJ went to her table. She waited for a while, played games on her phone and then started drawing in her notebook. 

“Hey.” Liz called as she walked over to MJ’s table. “Thanks for sketching the flyers. I couldn’t have done this without your help.”

There it was again. A compliment. MJ wished they would stop complimenting her. She could handle being yelled at, insulted, or even punched. But being complimented meant someone cared, and being cared about led to pain. 

“It was nothing.” She dismissed again, trying to avoid the praise she didn’t feel she deserved. 

“So I guess I was wondering, do you think I should add anything to my speech? Kitty promised a bunch of stuff but I’m not sure if I should do that too?” Liz asked, as if she actually wanted MJ’s opinion. 

“No, I think promising things you can’t keep is lying.” 

“Yeah, but, isn’t that what all candidates do?” 

MJ frowned. “No, not all of them.”

Liz sighed. “MJ look, it’s like this, to be popular you have to be liked, and to be liked you have to embellish the truth a little.”

“What’s wrong with saying the truth? I’m obsessed with telling the truth, actually.”

“Exactly.” Liz said. “And because of that people are scared of you.”

MJ huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. “People aren’t scared of me.” 

“Uh, yeah, they are.”

MJ shook her head, “Whatever. At least I have real friends who like me for me. Instead of having fake friends who like a fake me.”

It was Liz’s turn to look offended. “I don’t have fake friends.”

“Then why were you so afraid to admit to your so called ‘friends’ that you got detention? I heard you tell Betty you had surgery on Saturday just so she wouldn’t find out. If she was really your friend, she wouldn’t judge you for having detention.”

“I was worried she might spread the news. Populars gossip, you know?” Liz tried to explain. 

“So why are you friends with her? Just because she’s popular?” 

“No. Of course not!”

“Is she friends with you because you are popular?” MJ pressed.

“No. I don’t think so.” Liz said. 

“Then why can’t you just be yourself around her?” 

“Because the real me is embarrassing, okay? The real me eats Doritos too loudly, can’t fit into size one jeans, and doesn’t get invited to cool parties. That’s why I throw my own! I’m humiliating.”

“Liz, none of those things matter. They are just little quirks” 

“I can’t have quirks. People don’t like them.”

“Well, I like them. I like the Liz that eats ice cream on Sunday's at 2am and watches cartoons while I’m working my ass off on her flyers. She was pretty cool.”

Liz made a face, but she didn’t pursue the conversation any further. “I have to go.” she said, moving quickly to the cheerleaders that were piled in the corner of the room. MJ stayed frozen in place for a while, taking refuge in trying. 

More hours flew by, and eventually students started to show. 

“Take a glow stick,” MJ said to the two girls that arrived first. More and more students began to pile into the auditorium, however, and MJ started handing them out left and right, just throwing glow sticks at people as they walked past. 

Already the crowd was insane, there had to be about 100-200 kids sitting in seats, but what amazed MJ was the line was still going. As kids packed into the theater they grabbed snacks and mingled with their friends. 

Because this was a _secret_ rally, there was a certain hype involved. Excited whispers blew through the air mixing with rumors and gossip. It was the perfect climate for a spirited homecoming queen candidate.

Depending on how the speech goes, Liz very well might have homecoming queen in the bag. Once the line dwindled down, MJ motioned for Ned to get started. 

Clapping eight times, Ned yelled. “Band, Ten HUT!” Every freshman Marching Band student stood at attention, eyes full of Tiger Pride. 

“Our time is now. Let’s show ‘em what we’re made of.” He yelled, getting really into his part. 

MJ watched the crisp movements of the bright white uniforms moving across the stage. There was a cleanliness of each and every note escaping the horns and drums that were marching perfectly in sync. Then as if it were magic, the second the music stopped the lights went completely black. 

The only thing anyone could see in the room were the hundreds of glow sticks attached around everyone’s neck. 

The illuminated image and silence was enough to send chills down MJ’s spine. She waited patiently, realizing she was holding her breath for the next phase. 

It happened quickly. Music started blaring through the stage speakers, and the lights started flashing red, blue, and green colors. 

“1...2...3.” The cheer captain shouted, ruffling her PomPom’s. “We are tigers, and we are proud. We’ve got skills and we’re super loud!” 

The crowd watched quietly, confused at the simple performance. All they were doing so far was moving in unison and waving their Pompoms. 

The cheerleaders didn’t seem too concerned as they continued. “And if you cross our path, you better watch out, cause we are Tigers.”

“Everybody shout!” One of the girls screamed at the top of her lungs and that was the cue to change the music. The cheerleaders discarded their pompoms to pose with their hands on their hips. One by one the girls went into an energetic dance routine eliciting howls of excitement from the crowd. 

Students were on their feet, clapping and dancing along with the cheerleaders screaming whenever someone did a backflip. 

After a few flips and tricks, the cheerleaders huddled in the center of the stage and then emerged from the circle just to stand on top of each other’s shoulders, linking arms to stabilize themselves. They held the pose for a few minutes, soaking in the cheers. 

At last, they purposefully dropped, catching one another. 

As the routine came to a close, the cheer captain was talking to the crowd, asking them if they were having a good time. She was preparing them for the big reveal. MJ crossed her fingers, silently hoping that Liz would do well. Despite the tiny flare of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, MJ recognized that Liz put so much time and effort into this, it was only fair for her to do well. 

“Put your hands together for Liz Allan!” The cheer captain said before cartwheeling off stage. Liz appeared to take her place. The lights switched into a spotlight, and all eyes were on her. 

She waited until the clapping settled, nervously pushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear, but Liz kept that smile plastered to her face. 

“Hello everyone, my name is Liz Allan in case you don’t know me. I want to thank you all for coming here, and I want you to have a really good time tonight. We’re going to play some music and I hope you get a chance to talk and dance, but first I want to give a short explanation why I would be honored to represent our class on the court.” 

MJ felt small under Liz’s gaze. The girl was looking directly at her.

“I’ve always loved this school and have been involved in many activities throughout my four years here. I love going to football games and being hyped up by the cheerleaders. Some of my favorite high school memories are around the homecoming dances where I loved seeing everybody get dressed up, and be themselves and not care about what anyone thinks of them for a night.” 

Liz paused for a long moment, holding her flash cards in shaky hands. She set them down, and folded them. 

“And I think it should be that way all the time. Homecoming Queen is often viewed as a popularity contest, but what does that actually mean? I think I am popular, but not because everyone knows who I am, or what I’m wearing all the time. I think I’m popular because I try to be nice to everyone. I like you for you. And I’ve recently discovered that real friends will like you no matter what, even if you’re secretly a geek and you like math, and you don’t go on dates.” Liz chuckled at herself, getting a little misty eyed. 

“Real friends will still like you. So being homecoming queen isn’t about being popular, it’s about making everyone around you feel special for their own unique traits. It’s about being around people that make you happy, and making other’s happy. That’s what I want to do, if you vote for me to be your homecoming queen. Thank you.” 

A cacophony of applause and cheering, whooping and hollering, stamping of feet and clapping could be heard through the entire auditorium. 

For once, MJ could see a genuine smile on Liz’s face, one that came from deep inside to light her eyes. She was proud, and MJ was proud too.

An old song by Bob Scaggs began playing, one called Lido. But it had a catchy chorus and the crowd was digging it. MJ had to give Flash credit, he was good at getting people excited. 

Liz rushed off stage and gave MJ a tight squeeze with gentle arms. It was the weirdest thing MJ’s ever experienced. At first she felt uncomfortable. There was a fear in her mind, seeing someone reaching out to her both physically and figuratively. When you’ve been raised to believe you are less than others, the first non-judgemental touch of someone that actually cares about you can cause a feeling of overwhelming relief, surprise, and acceptance. So MJ allowed herself to relax, to accept the hug. 

“You did great.” She said, as Liz pulled away. 

“Thanks for being honest and saying all those things earlier. I needed to hear it.” Liz said sincerely. 

MJ could see Flash walking up behind Liz. He tapped on her shoulder. “Hey, that was some speech.”

“Thanks.” She shrugged as if she didn’t like the compliments either. 

“Do you want to dance?” He asked, and for the first time MJ heard a quiver in Flash’s voice. All be dammed, he was nervous to ask Liz to dance. The famous Flash Thompson. 

He had no reason to be nervous, Liz accepted the offer like a bee drawn to a flower. 

“Lido, whoah oh oh oh oh oh. One more job oughta get it. One last shot then we quit it.” Flash was singing loudly, dancing really badly, but Liz was loving it, clapping and trying to imitate him. 

From the corner of her eye, MJ saw Ned doing the robot dance which was totally wrong for the song, but hilarious nonetheless. He was having fun. That’s all that mattered. 

A few moments later and MJ saw Peter sneak-up beside her ever so quietly. He didn’t say anything but he started tapping his feet to the beat. 

A smile turned up the corner of her lips, but she didn’t dare look in his direction again. She wanted to say something to him, maybe ask him to dance, but MJ was frightfully good at ruining a nice moment. And if Peter was having a good time standing there, she didn’t want to embarrass him, or herself. 

The music faded away until the room was completely silent. There were a few voices scattered here and there, but it felt so awkward. Then another song began playing, one louder than the last. MJ let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

She glanced to her side and made eye contact with Peter’s warm dark eyes. They both snapped their heads away, looking directly in front of them at the mess that was Flash and Liz. 

When Flash threw his hands to the sky and started wiggling them, both Peter and MJ snorted a laugh at the same time. 

“He looks like one of those floppy balloons in front of car dealerships.”

“Yeah,” MJ agreed, “An arm flailing tube man.”

“Wanna wiggle your arms with me?” Peter instantly cringed at his question, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

But it sent MJ over the edge. She had to hold her stomach she was laughing so hard. 

“Oh I would love to wiggle my arms with you, dork.” 

There was a sparkle in Peter’s eye as he dragged her to the stage floor, warm hands holding hers as he led her closer to where Flash was. 

Then they danced, wiggled their arms back and forth, stepped on each other’s toes and nearly collapsed on the stage floor. But it was exhilarating. The best feeling in the world. MJ was flying.

Until it all fell apart. 

A custodian shut the speakers off, cutting the music short. “What’s all this?” He yelled, already reaching for his walkie-talkie. 

A few startled students began rushing towards the exit door. 

“We gotta get out of here.” Flash said, running past Peter and MJ, and backstage to grab his belongings. 

“Principal Morita. We have a situation in the auditorium.” The custodian said into his walkie-talkie while more kids fled. 

Soon the whole pack of students made a rush for the exit doors, and the Web Heads were no exception. 

“Security! I need security!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I just want to say thank you to everyone who left comments on the last chapter. You are all so amazing. I’m really happy to see that you think the plot is thickening. I feel that way too. We’re getting really close to a chapter I think we’ve all been waiting for, which is kinda a meltdown chapter. It’s not going to be the next one, but I think the one after that. I’m really looking forward to writing it. I feel like I’ve been leading up towards it the whole book. I can’t wait to finally have them all break down and open up completely.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving lovely comments, kudos, or bookmarks. ❤️ Any and all are appreciated.


	11. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what’s this?  
> A spider web and I’m caught in the middle  
> So I turned to run  
> And thought of all the stupid things I’ve done. - ColdPlay, Trouble.

“Mom, Dad! I had the most insane day ever.” Ned said as he burst through his kitchen door with exciting news of the Pep Rally. This was the first time in his life he was rushed out of the school with the threat of security being called. Luckily no one showed up, at least, not that Ned noticed. But still, the thought of high school security guards chasing him was enough to make him run faster than he ever had. 

“The whole school was at this pep rally and it was crazy! So there were songs, and then I led the marching band across the stage. Actually I did that part first, I kinda started the whole thing off if I do say so myself, then they played the songs on an old boom-box and -“

Ned paused in his long rambling monologue when he noticed his parent’s unchanging frowns. His mother was slouched over the kitchen table, massaging her temples while his father was a lump in the corner. 

“What’s wrong?” 

His mother laughed, but it sounded more like a grunt. It made Ned’s heart skip a beat in his chest. He waited but his mother didn’t say anything, not for a while. His father, however, took over the conversation.

“So that’s where you were? At a pep rally?” His tone was bitter, like Ned did something wrong. Ned wracked his brain trying to think of what he could have possibly done, but his mind was blank. 

“And where exactly were you all weekend?”

Ned forced himself to look at his feet, one foot then the other.

“Did you forget about babysitting your little sister?”

_Oh so that’s what he did wrong._

“I’m sorry, I thought you would want me out of the house so you could have peace and quiet.” 

“You know, it’s one thing to forget to babysit your sister, but to be gone all weekend without telling us where you were? That’s completely unacceptable. Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were? We thought something happened to you!” 

“I’m sorry!” Ned exclaimed, worried now at the severity of the situation. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“And just what did you think you were going to do by staying out all weekend?” That was his mother, finally speaking in a harsh, hurt tone. 

“I - I wasn’t thinking. None of my other friends had to call their parents. I figured you would know I was at Peter’s.”

“I’m just so disappointed in you, Ned.” His mother’s words cut to the bone. “You never used to cause any problems. And now you’re skipping school, getting detention, and staying out late. We miss the old you. What happened to playing video games with Dad, and helping me around the house? We didn’t come to America for you to blow off school, and ruin your life!” 

There seems to be an echo in the room once the words spilled out. The sound packed a punch straight through Ned’s battered heart. 

“I didn’t mean to disappoint you.” He whispered. 

Ned’s never felt so much like an obligation in his entire life. He knew his parents prided themselves in his successes, but to put so much pressure on his shoulders was unfair. Still, he loved his parents and he only wanted them to be happy. 

“Please. Try to spend more time studying and less time with your friends.”

Ned wasn’t about to argue that before the school year started he barely had any friends. Now he felt like he had three solid new ones and he was really happy. But he wasn’t going to say that. 

“Okay. I will.” He said instead because he just wanted his mother to stop stressing. “And I’ll watch Kaleah tonight.”

“Thank you. It’s all we ask.”

________________________

After babysitting his little sister last night, Ned had to cram for his trigonometry test in homeroom. Ned went through the review sheet, answering every single question on a separate piece of paper to quiz himself. He went through his work and put stars next to the questions he couldn’t seem to get right.

He was about to review the one’s he starred, when the morning announcements began playing on the Tv monitor. 

“Good morning Midtown High,” Betty said, throwing on her fake smile, “Today we have a special assembly planned by Principal Morita. Instead of going to first period, we are all going to the auditorium.”

Jason continued, reading in a monotone voice, “Mock interviews will take place November 1st and November 2nd. The mock Interview times are posted outside room 304, 311, and the guidance counselor’s office. If you would like to participate, contact the guidance counselor.”

Ned tried to go over his notes while they were taking, but he found it too difficult to concentrate. 

At last the announcements were complete, but he didn’t have any time to study because the bell rang. Time to go to a surprise assembly. 

_______________________

Ned walked with his homeroom class to to auditorium. He tried to find Peter, but he couldn’t spot him in the sea of people all crowding into one area. 

One girl swore loudly next to him, and shoved her friend. But the friend didn’t seem to mind, and playfully jibbed with her. They went from insulting one another to discussing their favorite bands and celebrities. 

Ned smiled knowing that if Peter was sitting next to him, they would be doing a similar thing, except their gossip would be about the Avengers or Star Wars. 

At the front of the room was Mr. Morita wearing a suit and straightening his tie. He moved forward and smacked the mic a few times to get everyone’s attention. The room quieted.

“Hello students. I know you’re dying to get to class so I’ll keep this short and simple.”

A chorus of groans swirled in Ned’s ear. Students were hoping to at least miss first period class thanks to this lecture. No such luck, apparently. 

“Our assembly today is about what happened right here in this very room last night.”

Ned’s heart began to race, and he felt himself break into a cold sweat. 

“Not only was this little Pep Rally non-approved by the school administration but it was also considered trespassing on school property considering it was an unauthorized event. But I’m not worried about either of those things as much as I am concerned with the group that made this happen.” 

Principal Morita pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket, and slowly began to unfold it. 

“They call themselves, the Web Heads.”

Ned glanced around the room looking nervously for his friends. He silently hoped no one else would see him looking around and think it was suspicious. But he wanted to catch his friend’s eyes. Without them by his side, he felt so afraid. They were going to be in huge trouble, and Ned’s parents were going to destroy him. 

“Now this is a printed out copy of the flyer that was emailed to the entire student body last Friday. I have my I.T. team working on it right now, and we will find out who is behind this. But I am asking you all right now, if anyone knows who the Web Heads are, please step forward. I don’t think I have to remind you that this is a tech-savvy school, so we will get you eventually. It will be much easier if you come forward and turn yourselves in.”

Now Ned really wanted to find his friends. What were they going to do? Were they thinking about turning themselves in? Ned couldn’t hear anything over the sound his increasing heart rate but he could see a bunch of other head’s turning, and looking as well.

“Fraud and related activities in connection with computers is a federal law. However we have a state law that is less harsh, so if you turn yourselves in, the penalty will be lower. It will no doubt go on your permanent record, but you might be able to get away with not having to pay a hefty fine or serve time in a juvenile detention center.”

Now Ned had completely lost it. He was ready to cry, to double over and throw up on the floor. How could he be so stupid? 

When no one came forward after a long pause, Principal Morita sighed. 

“Okay. I thought it might come to this. Liz Allan, please come up here.”

Ned’s eyes shot out of his skull. He couldn’t help the involuntary shutter that ran down his spine. Some kid next to him, put her hand on his shoulder. She looked like she was asking him if he was okay so he nodded. But in all honesty he was so far from okay, it wasn’t funny. 

He waited. Painfully, he waited for Liz to take the stage. Trembling, Ned kept his hand gripped to the seat handles and willed himself to take deep breathes. 

“Miss Allan, your name was on the flyers.” He said once Liz was standing next to him, looking as terrified as Ned was feeling.

“Yes sir.”

“Did you put in there?”

“No sir.” She said confidently.

“Did you tell someone else to write your name?”

Liz faltered, “N-No.” 

Principal Morita hummed. “So someone did this for you, without your knowledge? Is that what you are saying?”

“Yes!” She said hastily. Unfortunately, it was too hasty for Mr. Morita’s liking. 

“Are you sure you don’t know who the Wen Heads are?”

“I’m sure, I have no idea.” 

“Very well. But If I find out you are part of this Web Heads group, you will be seriously punished. As for now, since you did participate at this unauthorized pep rally, I am going to revoke your position in homecoming court. You are out of the running, Miss Allan.”

Liz’s face said it all. She was absolutely devastated. The hurt covered her features like a cloak, and she was shaking as well. Ned swore she might fall to her knees right there. Everything Liz had wanted, everything she had worked for was completely ruined; and Ned couldn’t help but feel like it was all his fault. 

“That’s all, you may take your seat.” Principal Morita said, turning back to the class. He gave out one last lecture on following school policy, and then dismissed everyone. 

Ned spent the remainder of his day feeling downright miserable. He heard in his third period class that Liz left school right after the assembly. He didn’t blame her. He wanted to do the same. During fifth period, Ned was certain he failed his math test. Finally, lunch rolled around and Ned was able to take his tray to Peter’s table. 

His friend was brown-bagging it today, not bothering to get a tray of hot chicken tenders and mashed potatoes when he felt so horrible.

“Ned, we have to fix this.” He said the second Ned sat down.

“How? You heard Principal Morita. She’s out of the running.”

“What if we just do it anyways?” 

Ned frowned. “Peter... we’re lucky we haven’t been caught yet. We can’t do anything else bad, ever again.”

“You’re right. But I can’t help feeling horrible about what happened. Liz doesn’t deserve this.”

“I say we do it anyway,” MJ said from the other end of the table. 

“How do you just randomly appear out of nowhere?” Ned gasped, “Wait? Are you like Hermione with the time portal thing?”

“No dork. I’m just quiet, unlike you two. And if either of you talk any louder you’re going to get yourselves caught, so shut up.”

“Why do you think we should do it anyway?” Peter asked. “I thought you weren’t a big fan of Liz?”

MJ shrugged. “After her speech, I figure she would be the best homecoming queen Midtown High has ever had. She just wants to make people happy and include people that are unique and different. I think that’s something we all need in the world.” 

Peter nodded. “So what should we do?”

_______________________

Ned stood outside Liz’s door, along with Flash, MJ, and Peter. Despite the huge smiles they wore, Liz was irritated.

“What are you doing here?!” She whisper shouted, looking over her shoulder, paranoid that her family might see.

“Uh, we wanted to run something past you.” Ned said, running his hands through his hair. “What if you could still be in the running for homecoming queen.”

“That’s not possible, you heard what Mr. Morita said.”

“But what if it was.” Flash smirked.

“No. No, absolutely not. We’re so lucky we’re not in jail right now. We cannot do that again.”

“Come on, Liz. One last Web Heads adventure. The school needs you.” Flash insisted. 

“They want you too.” MJ shoved her phone in Liz’s face. 

“You’re winning the votes on social media.”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m winning on social media.” Liz muttered, “I can’t win for real. So I’m out.”

“But if we hacked the system one last time...” Ned trailed off. 

“It could happen for real.” Flash finished. 

Liz sighed, too tempted to pass up the offer. “Can you do it, Ned?”

“I’ve been able to hack everything else so far. I should be able to... crap.”

He put turned his laptop around. “The homecoming voting system isn’t on the school’s server, it’s on a private one. As in Mr. Morita’s office.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning we can’t get into it unless we have access to his phone or we’re sitting at his desk.”

Liz slapped her hand against the door frame. “Well... we tried.”

“I might be able to get us into his office.” Flash said, causing all eyes to land on him. 

________________________

Ned sat in Principal Morita’s office chair, and spun around. Flash whacked the back of his head.

“Ow, dude!” Ned shouted, stopping his abrupt spinning. 

“Focus.” Flash snapped his fingers.

“Don’t be a jerk.” Liz scolded, but she couldn’t seem to stay angry at Flash for long. 

“He is right. We need to hurry.” MJ said, looking at the closed office door. 

Ned cracked his knuckles and leaned over the computer. “Not a problem. Speed is my middle name.”

“I’m pretty sure your middle name is -“

“Peter! Don’t say it.” He yelled. Chuckling quietly, Peter agreed not to say his middle name. 

Ned started ferociously slapping keys until the computer screen spat out codes. He was in the zone, just like when he played video games with his Dad, and then, a door interrupted his thoughts. 

The group of kids looked up simultaneously at the man standing in the doorway with his suit and tie. 

“Gotcha.” Principal Morita said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have they done, smh. 😬 Oh kids.


	12. All My Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t need another perfect lie  
> Don’t care if critics ever jump in line  
> I’m gonna give all my secrets away - One Republic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everybody, the chapter I think we’ve all been waiting for, the chapter I’ve been leading up to this whole story. I would classify it as a beautiful mess. 
> 
> WARNINGS: oh where to begin.  
> Lots of swearing, bad parenting, insults, slut-shaming comments, mentions of harming self (absolutely nothing detailed at all), mentions of physical abuse and sexual abuse (again, nothing detailed). I think that is pretty much it. It’s definitely not a light fluffy chapter, but it’s also kinda a healing/ comforting chapter. You’ll see. :)

“I guess, since you’re all in my office already, I can start lecturing you right now.” Principal Morita said as he stalked into the room and shut his computer off. 

Ned scrambled out of the principals chair and rushed to the other side, along with where his friends migrated. They were deer caught in the headlights, too nervous to speak. Liz couldn’t even absorb what was happening, she didn’t dare move or blink because damn Principal Morita just caught them trying to hack into his computer and he was going to ruin them. 

Speaking of Principal Morita, he was shaking his head. “I knew you were part of this, Liz. I knew it.”

Liz shook her head frantically. She already lost homecoming queen, and potentially a scholarship, she couldn’t lose anything else. 

“Don’t lie.” Principal Morita shouted, causing Liz to flinch, and stop shaking her head immediately. “I caught you red-handed.”

“I’m sorry.” She squeaked out, a lump forming in the back of her throat. She had to keep blinking to keep herself together. _Just smile_ , she told herself, hoping it would will the tears away. 

Principal Morita sighed, and ran a tired hand across his face. “I don’t understand. You are good kids. I’ve seen the good things you have done for this school. Why are you doing this?”

“Liz really wanted to win.” Flash whispered, “and we just wanted to help her. We thought since Tiny and Jackson ruined her chances at winning homecoming queen, you know when they pulled that stunt in the Cafeteria, well, we thought that we could get people interested in voting for her again... I’m sorry.” Flash mumbled the last part. 

“Mr. Thompson, you have been inside my office more times than anyone else I have ever met, and I’ve been working here for ten years so that is saying something. I honestly have learned to expect bad behavior from you. But the rest of you? You should have known better.”

Liz was finding it hard to see. Everything was blurry with unshed tears clogging her eyes. 

“I’m not going to press charges. None of you deserve that. Well Eugene, you might, but I’ll be fair and give you the same punishment as everyone else.”

Thankfully Mr. Morita wasn’t pressing charges. That alone eased Liz’s oncoming anxiety attack.

“But I am giving you a month of Saturday detentions, and I’m calling your parents with hopes that they can straighten you out. If something like this happens again, make no mistake, I will suspend every single one of you, and put it on your permanent record. You are very, _very_ lucky that I’m not putting it on your record this time around. I want you to understand that this is extremely serious. I never want to see this kind of behavior ever again. I’ll make that clear to your parents as well. As for detention, I am going to assign you a long essay on why the “Web Heads” stunt you pulled was a bad idea. Got it?”

The group nodded in understanding, feeling pretty sorry for themselves. 

The thought of Liz’s parents being called was enough to push her tears out of their hiding place. She quickly wiped them away, and put on a brave face. 

________________________

For the next half-hour, the five kids sat in grey plastic chairs and listened as one-by-one the principal called each of their guardians. 

Flash’s father was the first to show. Fast paced and uninterested, he signed a form then gestured for Flash to follow him out the door. 

“Sir, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you.” Mr. Morita said. 

Annoyed, Mr. Thompson pulled out his cell phone and started swiping. “Didn’t you already tell me everything over the phone?”

“Well, yes. But -“

“Then this conversation is over.”

“This is the fifth time your son has violated school policy. Not to mention, this time a law.” 

“I understand. But I am a very busy man, Mr. Morita. I don’t have time to deal with him. So I’m sure whatever punishment you came up with will suffice. Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

He took Flash by the shoulders and guided him out the door.

____________________

Flash slid into the backseat of his father’s black SUV, closing the door behind him and resting his head against the glass. 

He wasn’t about to sit up front where his father was irritably chatting on the phone about an organized partnership with another company. 

After about seven minutes of driving, Flash saw a street sign that alerted him they were going in the wrong direction from his house.

“Where are we going?” He asked suddenly, interrupting his father mid-sentence.

“A steak house downtown. I’m about to make a business deal; and a get-together is an order.” 

Flash huffed in annoyance. “Whatever.”

He wanted to go _home_. He scowled and slumped further into his seat.

“Fix your attitude.” His father said. “I gave the chef a night off, and I don’t feel like having this meeting at my house again. So since you want to get your ass kicked out of school, you’re coming with me. I don’t have time to chauffeur you back home.”

Flash crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward, inserting himself further into the conversation. “You wouldn’t have to chauffeur me around if you let me drive my car home. I can’t believe we just left it in the school parking lot!”

“Your car? That’s MY car, you spoiled little brat.” He slapped the steering wheel hard. At least he cared enough to yell at him today.

“Okay, which is more of a reason why you shouldn’t leave it in the school parking lot.” Flash tried. 

“Well I certainly wasn’t going to let you drive it. Not after you got that DUI and almost totaled it.”

“See! You’re doing it again.” Flash sneered, “You bring up mistakes that happened forever ago and -“

“Flash, stop arguing with me. I’m on the fucking phone.” 

He was speaking quietly, which was a dangerous sign for Flash’s future, but the teen had already been riled up into a full-blown, emotionally stunted tantrum. 

“You’re always on the mother fucking phone! I’m sick of your shit parenting! It’s so unfair. You never _ever_ listen to me!” 

_I’m an idiot_ , Flash thought to himself as the car skidded to a sudden stop on the side of the road. 

“Get out.” 

Flash blinked in disbelief. He looked up to search his father’s expression.

“What?” He scoffed.

“Get out. You don’t like my parenting, then I’m not doing parenting shit for you.” 

“You never do anyways! That’s what I’ve been trying to say. But look, this is kinda ridiculous -“

“It’s not ridiculous. I told you to be quiet and you continued to back-talk me, and now you’re finding your own ride home for being a disrespectful little brat. I have work to do. Things that _I have_ to do to put a roof over your head! I thought you were old enough to understand but obviously I was wrong.”

Flash gaped at his father, who’s serious expression didn’t change for a single second. He knew he was going to have to apologize, maybe even come close to begging if he wanted to diffuse this certain situation. 

“I wasn’t trying to talk back. I was just trying to say that it upsets me when -“

“Get out of my car!” His father shouted.

“DAD! We’re at least thirty miles from the house,” Flash cried frustratedly. “I don’t have my phone because I didn’t have time to charge it today, I barely know where we are, I don’t even -“

“I’m sure someone will help you. Now go.” His father said flatly. 

After a few moments of tense silence and angry glaring, Flash’s father went back to his phone conversation, apologizing as if he had to deal with a pesky cockroach living in his vehicle instead of his own son. 

Once Flash realized he was going to be ignored again, he jumped into action. He pounded the seat in anger before tearing open the door and slamming it shut as hard as he could. 

He stood outside with his hands clenched and eyes burning with rage. 

The tinted windows of the car rolled past, as disinterested as ever. 

“Fuck you!” Flash screamed over the roaring engine the car made as it sped away. 

Flash ripped his school blazer off and threw it to the ground before stomping down the sidewalk, towards the gas station he saw several blocks away. He couldn’t believe he was about to call an Uber to take him home. Thankfully he had some money... in his blazer. _Shit_.

Flash stomped back over to his jacket, and yanked out the wad of fifties he had stashed in the bottom of his pocket. 

_______________________

MJ was so relieved when she walked into the school on Saturday morning. The past week had been hell. Her parents were still at home, and thanks to MJ getting into trouble, they were arguing about whether or not they should still leave for Florida or if they should just stay home. 

That argument turned into a full-blown fight over who raised her worse. 

_It’s your fault she dresses like that._

_What does that have to do with her behavior, you bastard!_

_Maybe if she showed some skin, she would have more friends. But her psychotic mother would never allow it!_

That was just one of the many things MJ remembered about her parent’s ongoing argument. She knew she would have to go home to it tonight. So she was thinking of camping at the park. It wouldn’t be the first time she left home to slept outside. 

Sometimes she wished she could take May up on her offer and sleep at her apartment. But recently, with the way Peter’s been acting, MJ knew he wouldn’t want her anywhere near his apartment. It was obvious, the way he closed his curtains every night, that he didn’t want her spying. 

Part of her was angry at Peter for not saying anything. He never said anything about his whereabouts after he suddenly disappears. He was abnormally stoic towards everything. The black eye, Flash’s bullying (which luckily didn’t happen anymore) and even detention. He didn’t get angry, he just took everything with a grain of salt. It was mildly irritating, at first, but now it was flat out exasperating. 

As MJ entered the shop class, she strode past Peter, Flash, Liz and Ned until she reached the very back of the room. Tossing her backpack on the floor, she slouched in her seat. She didn’t even bother to get her notebook out because she didn’t feel like drawing. 

There were two days left until Halloween and MJ wanted to be alone. Her parents were supposed to be gone by now, but they weren’t and it’s all the Web Heads’ fault.

“Welcome back.” Coach Murch said sullenly. “I swear I’m going to retire soon with all this money I made working overtime, and Coach Wilson can deal with you kids.”

He passed out blank sheets of paper to the five students and went to the white board to write out their assignment. 

“I’m going to go to my office. I will be in this room periodically throughout the day so you better just behave yourselves.”

When he left, MJ re-read the assignment to make sure she understood. A five hundred word essay on what she learned in detention. _Well shit._ Where to begin. 

“The first thing I learned... is to never listen to my so called friends.” Liz muttered under her breath, but everyone heard. 

Flash tensed visibly at her words, his mouth agape. He slid out of his chair, and marched towards her. 

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” He breathed heavily through his nostrils as if trying to control his bubbling anger. 

“This was a mistake.” Liz said, craning her neck towards Flash. 

“Yeah,” he chuckled bitterly. “It was a mistake. A mistake to help you.” 

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Liz snapped. “And because of you, I lost everything!”

“You think homecoming queen is everything?” Ned asked quietly from his place in the room. “Seriously?” He shook his head in complete disbelief. 

“It’s everything to me.”

“You keep saying that, but it’s not everything.” Ned explained, once again pitching in when he wasn’t asked, “In the grand scheme of life, high school is a little spec in a ginormous pile of rocks. So maybe you shouldn’t put so much emphasis on being popular. No one is going to care once we all graduate. And besides things could be a lot worse than not being popular. You could be sick or someone you love could get sick. Then would being popular really matter?”

“Yeah, it’s like my family always said, that’s a first-world problem.” MJ mumbled. 

Liz rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry but, you just wouldn’t understand.”

“Understand what?” Flash yelled, getting even closer to her face. “How hard it is to be popular?” 

“Yeah! It’s so hard and I hate it!”

“Then why are you trying to be more popular if you hate it?” Ned yelled. “Why do you care what anyone else thinks?”

“Because my parents expect me to be popular, okay? They want it, so that’s what I have to be.” 

“You don’t have to be exactly what your parents want you to be.” Ned slouched back in his chair and glared at the tile ceiling.

“That’s easy for you to say.” Liz’s voice wavered. “You actually like your parents, and they like you. It must be nice.”

Ned sucked in a breath. “Yeah... I do like my parents. I’m not angry at them. They treat me well, and I respect them. But that doesn’t mean I want to be exactly what they want me to be. They expect me to get perfect grades, and every time I fail a test I feel like I’m failing them. Maybe if I had parents that didn’t care, then I wouldn’t have to worry about disappointing them. But they do care about me, and I care about them. So I have to do everything they ask in order to not disappoint them and that’s hard.”

Flash scoffed. “Oh trust me, if your parents didn’t give a shit about you, you would still feel like a disappointment to them somehow.”

“Maybe that’s because you don’t even try to behave, Flash. How many times have you gone to the principal’s this year? Like seventeen?” Ned said and Liz laughed. 

“No. You’re right, I don’t try to behave. Go ahead and laugh. But do you know why I don’t try to behave? Because my parents never pay any attention to me if I’m good!” Flash yelled. “At least when I’m bad, they talk to me. Even if it’s just to yell at me. At least it’s something.”

“So I guess that explains why you need to bully people too.” MJ muttered. 

“Excuse me. What?”

“Attention issues. You don’t get enough attention at home so you’re looking for it at school. And when you bully other kids, then everyone is paying attention to you.”

Flash clenched his fists at his side. “Shut up. You don’t know me, okay? You don’t know anything about anything. It’s like, just because you stalk people doesn’t mean you know everything about them. It just makes you creepy and maybe a little perverted.”

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Liz yelled. 

“What are you gonna do about it, Princess?”

“Stop fighting.” MJ said, sucking in a huge gulp of air. She leaned forward and pulled out a book from her backpack. She needed a distraction from this madness.

“I guess you can’t win.” Ned mumbled. “If you have good parents then you feel like you have to work hard to not disappoint them, and if you have bad parents then you feel you need to do something to get them to stop looking at you like a disappointment. It’s tragic, really.”

“Still,” Liz hissed, “At least your parents care about you. Sure they might be hard on you but they are only like that because they love you.”

Ned nodded. “I know, which is why I try my best to do what they want, but it’s still hard. Sometimes I want to just have fun, take a small break from my homework and relax. Or go to a party. You and Flash get to party all the time. You’re so lucky. Sometimes I just want to do that too.”

“Then you need to tell your parents that.” Peter said, and Flash chuckled cruelly. 

“Ha, what a joke coming from you.” 

Peter narrowed his eyes. “Now what are you talking about?”

“Oh nothing just open communication has never really been your forte.”

Peter swallowed hard. “It’s different. Ned’s family would listen to him. He just needs to sit down and have a talk.” Peter turned to Ned, “I can help, if you want. We can talk to them together.”

Ned grinned, “Thank you so much, man. I really appreciate that. I would love for you to help.”

“Aw isn’t that cute. The dorks are helping each other.”

Liz whipped her head around to glare at Flash, “What the hell’s wrong with you? Why do you feel the need to pick on everybody?”

“I told you. It’s cause he’s hurt inside with the lack of attention.” MJ whispered quietly. 

“Hey, no one asked you for your opinion, miss emo. But oh yeah. That’s so totally the reason why I pick on everyone. Congrats. You really hit the nail on the head.”

“No, seriously. You feel hurt so you try to make other people hurt. It makes sense.” MJ said. 

“I’m not trying to hurt people!” Flash yelled. “I’m just stating the _truth_. Of all people, you should understand that the most, MJ.”

“You don’t have to call people names. Peter and Ned aren’t dorks.” Liz argued. 

“Yeah. Whatever.” Flash said. “Although, they are dorks, and MJ literally calls them that too, but sure, blame me like you always do. At least the dorks appreciate ‘help’ unlike some people.”

Liz slapped her hand down on the table. “I appreciated your help with the rally, but you should have left it alone after that.”

“I felt guilty you lost homecoming queen because of the rally, but I shouldn’t have.” Flash stated coldly. “You obviously never cared about anything other than that stupid title so I’m glad you didn’t win.”

“I cared about making a difference in the school!” Liz said. “I wanted to bring different groups of people together just like detention brought us together. But you’re right Flash, forget it. Our friendship was obviously fake.”

“No shock there.” Flash’s smile twisted into more of a grimace. “You are the definition of fake.” 

“I’m so done having this conversation.” Liz snapped. 

“Yeah that’s right. Avoid the tough conversations, that’s what you always do. Just paste a smile on that pretty little face.”

“Shut up, asshole!” Liz screamed. “Just because you’re mad that you got in trouble doesn’t mean you get to take it out on me.”

“Yeah Flash, leave her alone.” Peter mumbled.

“You knew we might get caught, and yet you told us you had a plan to get Principal Morita out of his office. We trusted you, and your plan failed.” Liz shouted. 

Ned nodded. “Yeah Flash. It really kinda is all your fault.” 

“All my fault?! Fuck you guys! I’m mad, Liz because you’re blaming me for ruining your life! It’s bad enough I have to go home to a father who blames me for hurting his business just because I exist, but now I gotta listen to you blame me too. It’s like all I do is screw up. I’m a fucking screw up that no one cares about. Well you know what, that’s fine, because I don’t care about anyone else either! I hate all of you!” 

Flash took several steps away from the circle of his peers, and stood near the front of the classroom with his back to everyone. 

“Can you all please stop fighting!” MJ yelled. “I hear enough of this shit at home. Every. fucking. day! So SHUT UP.” She screamed, whipping out a book from her backpack and hiding her face behind it. 

Everyone went quiet after that. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally, in just above a whisper, Peter said, “You’re not a screw up, Flash.”

“Thanks Parker... you’re not a complete dork... I guess.” Flash mumbled, turning around ever so slightly to look at them again. He was good at concealing it, but MJ saw a wet mark under his eye. He didn’t scrub all the evidence away in time. 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay.” Liz mumbled, “I shouldn’t have blamed you guys. It’s not your fault. But I’ve just been so stressed recently, you have no idea how hard it’s been.”

“Oh here we go.” Flash rolled his eyes. “Another sob story.” 

“No. I don’t have a sob story. You’re right. I was a rich only child who got everything I ever wanted as long as I behaved, and sat still and didn’t speak unless spoken to. I was the picture perfect daughter. I did everything I was ever asked. I stayed out of trouble because God forbid I make one mistake... if I was out an hour too late or if I didn’t make a certain club then all of a sudden I’m a bitch. If I wear a shirt that’s too low-cut I’m a slut. If I swear, I’m a disgrace and if I get angry... well I’m not allowed to get angry. That’s just completely unacceptable. _They_ can have feelings, but I can’t. I aced my drivers test, got my license as early as I could, and I never had one car accident for two whole years. All of a sudden, I brush against the side of the garage one day and there is a tiny scrape. Normal kids don’t worry about how their parents will react. Most parents are thrilled to know that their kids are safe. My parents,” Liz laughed a watery laugh, “They threatened to kick me out of the house. I’m not kidding. I was never so scared in my entire life. After much crying and pleading they finally changed their minds. But it was the first time I realized, I don’t have a home, I have to _earn a_ place in my own home.”

Flash sat back silently, while Ned shook his head in sympathy, but no one interrupted her. 

“I don’t have normal dinners. Sure I have food on my plate and I should be thankful. And I am. But at the same time, I don’t talk at dinner. Not like you do with your aunt, Peter. I don’t have that luxury. Every day. Every fucking day, we play the same game. It’s the same conversations. Hi. How are you? Good. And if I said anything about my day or how I actually felt, I’d be instantly criticized. If I say I like potato chips, they call me fat. If I say I like a boy they harass me and make fun of me. So I learned a long time ago to never admit how I really feel. So I’m sorry if I come off as fake. But I had to hide my feelings to protect myself or else I was going to go insane and do really, really bad things.”

MJ played with her nails until the black polish chipped. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. 

“I’m sorry.” Flash finally whispered. “I didn’t know.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Liz sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. 

“Well there’s a lot you don’t know about me too, Liz.”

She nodded. “I’m sure there is. People don’t really show all sides of themselves to anyone. They always have secrets.”

“But sometimes they need to share certain secrets... especially if it’s hurting them.” MJ mumbled, looking up from her book, and glancing directly at Peter. He shifted under her gaze.

Soon everyone else followed her fixed look. Uncomfortable with the unblinking stares burning holes in his skull, Peter stood up quickly. 

“What are you looking at?” His cheeks were glowing red as his eyes welled up with tears. He couldn’t keep this up much longer. He was so tired of pretending everything was alright. He was exhausted from lying. He just wanted to walk into the middle of the ocean and never come back. 

“Peter, what’s wrong?” MJ asked. 

“Too much!” He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing out little droplets of water. “I have too much going on in my head. Too many secrets.” He grabbed his golden brown hair in frustration and yanked the strands. 

“So tell us.” MJ urged. 

“I can’t!” Angrily, Peter shoved a desk backwards. “I can’t, I can’t.” Everyone held their breath as they watched Peter come undone right before their eyes. 

MJ had never seen this side of Peter before. He was never hostile or angry. He always took everything with amazing stoicism. But not this. He couldn’t handle whatever this was. 

“Are you mad because we have detention for the next month?” Liz asked ever so softly.

“No.” Peter shook his head.

“Are you mad because we were fighting?” Flash asked.

“No. I’m not mad.”

“Then what?” Ned prompted. “Are you upset?”

“Yes! I just - I’m mad because I can’t tell you and I’m upset because I just - I suck!”

“You don’t suck.”

“Yes I do, Ned.” Peter was livid. “I hate myself because I didn’t stop it. I can’t stop anyone.”

Peter was dangerously close to tears. What the hell was happening to him? He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts, he was beating himself up with whatever demons were stuck in his brain.

“Peter, what are you talking about?” MJ pressed.

“I should have stopped him.” Peter cried brokenly, tears spilling down his cheeks. “But I didn’t and now my uncle’s dead and it’s all my fault.”

His whole body shivered involuntarily before he burst into crying completely. He missed his old life so much. He missed his uncle to the point where he could throw up on the spot. He missed his life before May started dating Beck. That was his fault too. If uncle Ben never died, then May would have never met Beck and his life wouldn’t be so painful. Peter wouldn’t feel so useless, incompetent and used.

“It’s all my fault.” He repeated through the force of his sobs. “It’s my fault, it’s my fault, itsmyfault itsmyfault.”

Peter was dragged from his thoughts when someone else hit full-force into him, wrapping their arms around his neck. As he crumpled to the floor with this other person wrapped around him, Peter brought himself back to reality. He was at school and he was an absolute mess. His body was shaking from the heart wrenching cries that were drowning his brown eyes in a deep color of red.

He melted into MJ’s embrace the moment he realized she was hugging him. Across from them, Liz was crying too, cupping her hands to her face as if she were praying. Peter felt even more ashamed if that was even possible. 

“It’s not your fault.” MJ whispered, sitting next to him on the ground. 

“It is, you don’t understand, MJ. Nobody ever understands! I’m glad I got that black eye, I deserved it.”

“Peter, please, I don’t want you to be sad.” Ned cried.

Peter hiccuped, “I’m tired of being sad, Ned.”

“I know you are. I’m tired of being sad too.”

He said, reaching over to wipe away Peter’s remaining tears. “But you gotta forgive yourself. What happened to your uncle is not your fault.”

“I could have stopped it.” Peter burst into tears again. “But I didn’t. I’m a horrible person.”

“Hey.” Peter looked up at Flash who stood in front of him with his arms crossed. “You are not a horrible person, alright? You’re a dork, and a loser, but you are not _bad_ , Peter. And no matter what you think you did, you don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve to be _hit_. Got it?”

“But -“

“No. Remember what Spider-Man did for Tiny? He saved him from being abused. He didn’t do it because Tiny was a great person, he did it because no one deserves to be hurt. And you’re way better a person that Tiny is anyways, so just stop being mean to yourself.” 

Peter’s hair was sticking up randomly and he had bags beneath his eyes which made it looked like he got punched again. His complexion was chalky white, and his lips were puffy. Sure half of this was because he was crying, but damnit, those signs were always there. Flash had seen them, but he had ignored them for the most part. They all had. Everyone was so caught up with their own lives they didn’t take the time to properly talk to Peter about what he might be going through. 

Even though Peter looked like shit, honestly, Liz didn’t look much better with her running makeup and shaky hands.

“Sometimes I think I deserve to be hurt too, Peter.” She admitted in a hush whisper. “When my parents tell me I’m not pretty enough or slim enough. Sometimes I think about starving myself.”

“My parents make me feel like I’m invisible.” MJ said, wiping her eyes too. “Like I don’t matter and that I never will.”

“You know I feel like I’m a disappointment to my parents.” Ned said. “Cause I don’t get perfect grades, I skip class, and I’m lazy at home.”

“My Dad never talks to me unless I get in trouble.” Flash replied shamefully, eyes downcast. “It is why I make fun of people. I feel like there’s something wrong with me, you know? Like I must have flaws because my own parents who are supposed to love me more than anyone else, don’t. And so I make fun of other kids that have noticeable flaws to feel better about myself. So if anyone is a shitty person around here, it’s me.”

Peter inhaled sharply. “May’s boyfriend is sexually abusing me.” He blurted out, then hid his face in his hands, sobbing again. “And I’ve b-b-been so emb-barrassed and so ashamed. But sometimes I feel like I deserve it and -“ Peter broke off into a wave of hysterics. He was completely distraught and well past the point of consoling. 

“Oh my God, Peter.” 

Everyone was surrounding him, touching him, but it was gentle. Not like Beck. They were holding his hands, rubbing his back, and just comforting him. Peter clung to it, like a child starved for affection. He didn’t realize how badly he needed a hug until he was actually given one. 

“Oh my God. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Liz said as she carded her fingers through his hair. 

“We have to tell someone.” Flash muttered, shifting a little from his spot on the floor. 

Peter shook his head. He had been dealing with this far too long, and maybe it was time to share the burden but he couldn’t.

Flash rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Look. I know we’re not best friends and all but we have to tell someone what’s going on, okay? You need help.”

“Don’t you think I wanted to get help?” Peter said sadly. “But it’s not that simple. Beck knows this secret about me, and he’s blackmailing me with it.”

“Peter.” Ned said heavily. 

“I know. I know.” He buried his face in his hands again. “But I can’t let him share this secret. People I love will get hurt.”

“Shit, Parker. We can’t let you go through this anymore. Is there anyone that might be able to take down this guy before he is able to blab your secret? Maybe Spider-Man?”

“Yeah or maybe you can tell your Aunt? If she breaks up with him, but doesn’t tell him why, then he can’t hurt you and he can’t blab your secret.” Ned suggested. 

“True. You guys are right. I didn’t want to tell May because I wanted her to be happy and like I said, I felt like it was my fault. But I guess I need to, and I will.”

“Good.” Flash nodded.

“Okay, but I don’t like the thought of that child molester roaming the streets. He needs to go to jail.” MJ said firmly.

“I think I know someone who I can go to.” Peter whispered, still clinging to MJ’s hand.

“All right, good. You keep us in the loop. I swear, if we have to come over to your house every night until that asshole is gone, then we will.” Flash told him.

“T-Thank you.” Peter whispered. “That was really hard to talk about. So thanks for not judging me.”

“Don’t sweat it, dork.” MJ chuckled. “You already know all of my dirty laundry. You hear my parents fighting all the time. It’s about time I learn something about you.”

“Yeah.” Liz sighed contently. “I don’t know about you guys but I feel refreshed. It feels so good to get that stuff off my chest.”

“I know what I’m writing in my essay.” Flash said, a smirk playing on his face.

“What?”

“I learned that detention is actually another word for group therapy.”

Liz bit her lip to contain what Flash assumed was a grin, and the rest of them smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone that has been reading and commenting and following along with the updates to this story. Thank you so so much for getting this far! The support has meant the world to me and hopefully it has been worthwhile to you too. :) I hate to say it, but it’s coming close to an end now. Only a few more chapters left. But there is still a lot to be done, no worries! ~ Wendy.


	13. And it’s not easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may sound absurd, but don’t be naive,  
> even heroes have the right to bleed - Five for Fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a chapter all about the May’s abusive boyfriend trope. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: basically mentions of child abuse.

Ned put down his pencil and grinned. The essay was complete. The Web Heads each wrote five hundred words, but they decided to write their own parts collectively as a group so that it would form one big essay to be read all together. It was difficult when Coach Murch stopped in to checked on them during lunch, but he never stayed for too long making it possible to complete the task. Finally their assignment was complete, and the group was proud they got to say what they felt needed to be said. 

Ned stapled the individual sheets together and smoothed it out over his desk.

At last, the clock struck 3:30 and detention was over. It might have been a relief that they didn’t have to sit in a classroom any longer, but they felt no relief knowing that they had to go home. 

Peter was more anxious than ever to go home this time. Opening up to his friends about Beck was one thing, but going home and telling May was a whole different level of fear and embarrassment. He really wasn’t sure who’s side she would take. She might believe him... but she might think he was lying because he didn’t want her to date in the first place. 

It was too terrifying to think about, and Peter would have chickened out if it wasn’t for friends reminding him that they were there for him. 

Still, his friends could only do so much. Deep down, Peter knew this was an issue he needed to face alone. That’s what he told Ned when Ned offered to talk to May for him. 

_Thanks dude, but I really need to tell her myself. I still got your back when it comes to talking to your parents though._

_Thanks. I’m going to need your Peter charm to warm my parents hearts._

Despite wanting to tell May alone, his chest was tightening with fear as he walked into the elevator. He could feel the way his stomach was twisting, making his lunch rise in the back of his throat. Peter swallowed dryly. It helped to know that MJ was right next door though, waiting for a sign to come in and help. 

That was the plan anyways. If Beck somehow managed to get to Peter before he could tell May, then MJ would see the curtains close and leap into action by coming over to his apartment and asking to see Peter. It seemed safe, foolproof, but Peter was weary. If there was one thing Beck was perfect at, it was manipulating people. 

As he stood outside his apartment door, Peter felt the same hesitation wash over him that he’s felt ever since May started dating that monster. He stared angrily at the door, projecting all the hate towards it, as if the door was the reason he was afraid to enter his own home these days. 

Well not anymore, door. He was done being afraid. This was the last time he was ever going to stand outside for five whole minutes, feeling his entire body tremble from head to toe. He was going to get his life back or die trying. Too bad his body wasn’t cooperating with his mind. 

_Come on feet, move. Walk inside. Go!_

No matter how loudly his thoughts commanded his feet, they wouldn’t budge. He felt frustrated tears threaten to form in the back of his eyes, but he pushed them away. 

“You got this, Peter. You got this Spider-Man.” He whispered to himself for a few seconds before finally twisting the door knob. 

“May?” He asked quietly, pushing the door open further. He didn’t see her on the sofa in the living room. Frowning, Peter closed the door behind him and wondered further into his apartment. He froze in the empty doorframe of the kitchen when he caught sight of Beck standing over a pot of boiling chicken. 

Peter started at him like a deer caught in the headlights, fully expecting the room to burst into flames, imagining Beck to split in half and reveal Satan himself under the surface. 

“Where’s, where’s May?” Peter asked in a small voice, still shell-shocked. For some reason he hadn’t even considered the possibility of Beck being in the apartment today instead of May. He really should have guessed it was a possibility considering the man found ways to get Peter alone every few days. But still, his mind wasn’t thinking about May being absent from the apartment. This added a whole new sensation of terror.

“She’s not here right now.” The older man said, smirking as if he knew something Peter didn’t. 

“W-What- what are you say - where is she?” Peter’s eyes narrowed.

“Pay attention.” Beck said suddenly, tapping the boy lightly on his arm. Peter gasped, flinching back at the contact, receiving the worst look he’d ever seen on Beck’s face in return. “She’s borrowing something from the apartment next door. My suggestion of course. I figured we could have some alone time to talk about why you earned yourself another detention.”

Peter braced himself against the blue counter behind him in a white-knuckled grip. He swallowed hard. “No.”

“Excuse me, _what_?” 

Peter cautiously casted his gaze towards the floor. “I said no.” 

Beck took a step towards him and chuckled dangerously low. 

“Ah, It sounded like you just said no, but I know you didn’t say that, right?” He grabbed the collar of Peter’s white shirt with both hands. “Because if you did that, then I would have to tell the world who Spider-Man is... and we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Peter felt his heart skid to a halt, and he wordlessly shook his head.

“That’s what I thought. Now why don’t you be a good boy and go into your bedroom for me.”

“No.” Peter spat, shoving Beck’s hands away from his shirt collar, hard. The man stumbled backwards until he rammed into the kitchen sink, bumping his hip painfully off the appliance. 

“Why you little...” Beck backhanded him harshly without warning. Peter tasted blood, and his chest started to heave as his body began to panic. Without much thought other than ‘I need to get him away from me,’ Peter shot a web at the cabinet above Beck‘s head and opened it, allowing several pots and pans to fall on top of him. 

“What the hell is going on!?” Peter’s aunt’s voice cut through the roaring in the teen’s ears. 

Peter turned, tears suddenly filled the boy’s chocolate brown eyes. “May.” He chocked out. 

Beck shook his head and got to his feet quickly. “Your kid just assaulted me!”

“Because he slapped me, May!” A few stray tears made their way down his face. “Please make him leave.”

“You slapped my kid?” 

“He shoved me first, right into the sink.”

“Peter? Did you shove him?”

“I - he -“ Peter was struggling. Words were not coming to his brain fast enough. 

“Yes he did.” Beck said, folding his arms. “The kid needs to be disciplined.”

A sob escaped Peter’s lips as he backed away further into May’s arms. 

“All right, Quentin, that’s enough. You need to go.”

“What? But May, he attacked me! He should be punished not me.”

“Let me talk to him. Then you can come back.” May said, smoothing her fingers through Peter’s hair with one hand. But Peter wasn’t happy with that.

“NO!” He screamed. “You can’t. You stay away from me and my aunt.”

“Peter!” May sounded alarmed. 

“See, what did I tell you? Kid needs a beating.”

“I do not! Get out.” 

“Quentin, what the hell?” May yelled, then she turned to Peter. “Hey just calm down, honey.”

“He’s not leaving, May. Make him leave!”

“Should you do it, or should I?” Beck asked moving forward, and picking up a wooden spoon from the kitchen drawer.

“I’ll knock you out! Don’t. touch. me!” Peter screamed. 

A hand connected against his arm, leaving behind a red splotch.

Peter spun around quickly to stare at May with the most hurt eyes she’s ever seen. His lower lip quivered as he looked at her.

“You hit me?” 

Instant regret washed over her features. “Peter, you can’t threaten to knock someone out like that. I’m sorry. But that’s not like you, and I don’t want you to become violent. Let’s just calm down and Quentin will leave and we can talk.”

His lower lip was trembling even more. “You hit me.” He repeated, ducking away from her outstretched hands. Sure she only smacked his arm, and sure it didn’t hurt one single bit, but it still hurt to know she was choosing Beck over him.

“Peter!” May shouted, but the kid was already throwing open the apartment door and dashing outside. 

“Damn,” Beck cursed, moving to go after him, but May grabbed his arm.

“No,” she said vehemently. “GET out of my house and don’t EVER come back.”

“What?” Beck blinked bewildered. “I don’t understand. I thought we were on the same page.”

“You don’t get to hit my kid. I don’t care what he did.” 

“Again, he attacked me.”

“Then he must have had a good reason.” May growled, the entire situation starting to make more sense now that she had time to think it over. In the beginning she was caught completely off guard, unsure of what was happening. But she wished she would have said this sooner, before Peter ran off. 

“I should have known you would take his side seeing as how your relationship with him is extremely unhealthy.” Beck muttered.

“My relationship with Peter is perfectly fine.” May shouted, growing defensive. “And I’m sick of you saying that I should give him space. In fact, I’m sick of you telling me how to parent him at all.”

“Excuse me for trying to help you. But you know what, it’s fine. See if I care. You’ll want me back in a few days when everything in your life starts falling apart again without my paycheck to help out around here.” 

“Just leave!” May shouted, reaching for her cell phone.

“Oh don’t call the police, I’m leaving, I’m leaving.” Beck snapped, “But like I said, you’ll be begging for me to come back.”

May slammed the door on his face and immediately dialed Peter’s cell phone number. She heard ringing from his bedroom and followed to noise to where she found his cell phone sitting on his bed. May sighed and sat on her nephew’s bed, feeling immense guilt weigh her down. She was looking at his phone when something strange caught her eye. A tiny dark purple stain was peaking out from under his comforter. She pulled his bedsheets down further to reveal more splotches of dried blood. 

May broke into a cold sweat. She stood, pacing, while every negative thought imaginable raced through her mind. 

_He didn’t want to be alone._

_He flinched at every touch._

_He was grimacing as he moved._

May’s fingers curled into a fist. Fire in the form of water stung her brown eyes, and she screamed. Oh dear God, how could she not have seen the signs. With trembling hands, she whipped out her cell phone and called Ned’s parents, praying that Peter was with them. 

____________________

Peter looked down at the hot chocolate in front of him, his fingers tracing along the edge of the mug that said MIT.

Mr. Stark didn’t say anything when he arrived at the compound, knowing that Peter needed some space to process his feelings, and Peter was extremely grateful his hero didn’t question why he was misty-eyed. 

Instead, Mr. Stark invited him inside, gave him a blanket and plopped him on the large fancy white sofa in front of a huge flat screen TV. Peter was instructed to pick out of movie while Mr. Stark made the hot chocolate but Peter couldn’t bring himself to do that. 

Mr. Stark had joined him on the couch a few moments later, and just stared at him, as if trying to figure out what he should say next. It was highly uncomfortable for both parties.

“Thank you for the drink.” Peter whispered meekly. He heard on the news that Mr. Stark was moving the Avengers compound upstate but he didn’t want to believe it. When Happy told him, he tried to ignore it. But being there, and seeing the moving boxes, it made it impossible to ignore. Soon Mr. Stark was going to leave him too. 

“Of course. Nothing says comfort like hot chocolate in my dirty morning coffee cup.”

Peter frowned, and glanced sideways at his mug.

“I’m just kidding.” Mr. Stark said, “that’s Happy’s Coffee cup not mine.”

Sighing, Peter set it down on the side table and snuggled further under the blanket he was given.

“So... as much as I love surprises, are you going to tell me what you’re doing here? Or are we just not going to talk about it?”

“Uh - well - Happy said I could come see you.”

Tony nodded and took a sip of his cocoa. “Yeah, yeah, he also told me you were doing well being a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I just wanted to say, great job, kid. My Dad never really gave me a lot of support so I wanted to break the cycle of shame and pay you a compliment.”

“Wow. Uh. Thanks Mr. Stark, sir. Uh. I’m kinda here because I also um... I needed to get away for a bit.” Peter looked at the blanket, picking at pieces of fuzz. “Sorry if I’m bothering you.”

Tony frowned, “What’s this about needing to get away? Did you and your aunt have a fight.”

“Kinda. She’s with this guy and he’s been really horrible to me, and I think she’s taking his side. But then again, she was trying to meet us both in the middle so maybe I should have listened more and I probably should go home because I’m going to end up scaring her to death and -“

“Hold up. Did you just say this guy’s been horrible to you?”

“Uh, yeah, um...”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. get me the address of - Peter, what’s his name?”

“No, Mr. Stark, that’s really not necessary.”

“Did he hurt you?” Mr. Stark’s voice was dry, but Peter learned a long time ago that his words might be limited but his eyes told a whole different story. 

“Well kinda but -“

“Then give me his name.” 

“Mr. Stark -“

“No, that’s my name. I want his name.”

Peter paused, thinking it over. He had wanted this to happen for so long, but now that he had a chance to get rid of Beck he wasn’t sure if he should take it. What if Mr. Stark accidentally makes it worse for him? And besides he does want May to be Happy. If she really liked this jerk, Peter could learn to deal with... a shudder slid up his spine. No he couldn’t. He couldn’t do this any longer. 

“Quentin Beck. But please, Mr. Stark! Don’t do anything that will make him mad. If he’s mad he might...” Peter gulped, refusing to finish his sentence, mind going to horrific places that Beck opened him up to.

“Pete. I promise you, I’m not going to let that guy hurt you ever again.” 

Oh God did those words sound so _so_ good. Peter nodded stiffly, trying to keep his tears at bay. He wasn’t about to cry in front of his hero. 

_Hero_.

That was definitely what Mr. Stark was, even if the man sometimes doubted it himself. It took everything Peter had not to throw himself at Tony’s feet and thank him from the bottom of his heart. Instead he squeezed the blanket closer to his body.

“Kid, are you okay?”

Peter laughed a watery laugh, “You promise you’ll take care of it?”

Tony nodded. “I’ll make him disappear. I have ways. I am Tony Stark.” It was a slight joke, but he was serious with sending Beck somewhere far away, Peter could tell. 

“Then yeah, I’m going to be okay, Mr. Stark.” Which he knew was a stretch. It was going to take a long time before Peter got over Beck. He might need therapy, though he can’t really afford it. Maybe his friends will be like his therapists, or maybe Mr. Stark could help him pay to get professional help. Not that Peter would ask, but he was pretty sure Mr. Stark would offer at some point. The man alway seemed to know when Peter needed something.

No matter what, though, Peter would heal with the help of his amazing friends and family. He was lucky in the sense of having countless people support him and love him so deeply. 

“Mr. Stark. He threatened to tell the world I’m Spider Man.” Peter whispered, as the man was already searching things on his holographic phone. 

“Don’t worry kid. Where I’m sending him, he won’t have anyone to tell.”

“What are you gonna do, Mr. Stark?”

“Just leave that to me.” 

Peter leaned sideways and wrapped his arms around Mr. Stark’s torso. He didn’t want to make the man uncomfortable, he knew Mr. Stark wasn’t cool with hugs, but he was so thankful, he needed to express his gratitude in some way. Miraculously, Mr. Stark returned the hug for a brief second before pulling Peter away.

“Okay, underoos. Now I need you to call your aunt and tell her where you are. You two have a lot of talking to do. But I promise you, once she knows what’s been happening, she will leave his sorry ass so fast. Trust me. Her main priority and concern will always be you. Not some stupid boyfriend.”

“But he makes May happy.

“She won’t be happy when she finds out what he’s been hurting you. You just have to tell her everything. And when you’re done, give the phone to me. I’ve got stuff I want to discuss with her too.”

Peter wasn’t about to argue. He wanted to talk to May so badly ever since this morning. He needed to tell her everything.

______________________

Peter doesn’t remember all the details after that, but he was crying and May was crying a lot. They stayed on the phone talking for hours, and Mr. Stark had called some of his Avenger friends to go with him on a quick mission to some guy’s house. 

“We’re just going to explain to him politely, after we break his nose, that he will never go near the Parker’s again, and that he can expect a plane ticket in the mail to drop him off at a remote island any time this week. He will be wise to take it, because if he doesn’t, we’re going to pay him another visit. And if the words Spider-Man and Peter leave his mouth, then he will be seeing us every day for the next year.”

“Damn Tony, what did this guy do?”

“He messed with the kid.” Tony said, venom dripping from his words. 

“Bad move.”

May arrived at the Tower an hour later, when Peter was alone watching a movie he finally picked out. 

She let out an immediate cry when she saw him, and rushed over to squeeze him in an bone crushing hug. 

“I’m so sorry.” She sobbed, rocking him in her arms. 

“May, are you all right?” Peter asked, hating when his aunt cried. 

She smoothed her fingers through his hair, “I’m supposed to be asking you that, not the other way around, tough guy.”

Peter grinned at the nickname. He felt so much better after he heard May already sent Beck home, and when he finally told her what Beck was doing at night, he felt the weigh of worlds being lifted from his shoulders. But he didn’t want to burden May with the news. 

“I’m sorry -“

May placed a finger on his lips. “Don’t you ever apologize for that, okay? Never apologize for what happened because none of it is your fault.”

Regardless of whatever has changed between them, or whatever secrets Peter has kept from her from the past month, at least he was still her Peter. He still liked his hair being petted, still liked talking about Sci-fi movies until he was blue in the face. She was so beyond grateful that it was just him and her again. 

“It’s just you and me, now.” She whispered, still hugging him, and never going to let go. “You can tell me anything. I promise from now on I will listen to you without any hesitation.”

Peter nodded against her shoulder. “Just you and me.” The words coax out the barest hint of a smile from the two of them, and for the first time in a long time, Peter felt safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. :)


	14. We’re Alright, Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say we’re losers and we’re alright with that. We are the leaders of the not-coming-backs, but we’re alright though. Yeah, we’re alright though. We are the Kings and the Queens of the New Broken Scene, yeah we’re alright though. - 5 Seconds of Summer, She’s Kinda Hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry it’s been almost a week since I posted. I was really distracted recently. Kinda over thinking things and when that happens I can’t write. So it took a little longer but here it is folks, the last chapter of the Web Heads. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your support and praise with this story. I love you all.
> 
> Please enjoy

On Monday morning, Principal Morita walked into his office with a briefcase and a packet of yogurt. He sat down at his desk, pealed back the tin foil from his yogurt packet and glanced at the papers sitting in front of him. 

The detention essays were neatly stapled together on top of a pile of paperwork. Leaning back, Principal Morita held the essay in his hands and read the first one on top, from Ned Leeds. 

_Dear Mr. Morita,_

_We understand that you expect us to write about the mistakes we have made these past few months which have earned us our place in detention. Certainly, we are all guilty of breaking the rules and for that, we are more than willing to accept our punishment. But when you ask us to write about what we learned in detention, I’m afraid our answer isn’t satisfactory towards your expectations. Rather than learning what we did was wrong, we learned something far more valuable than the consequences of our mistakes._

_See, the thing is, we already know that when we make a mistake there are going to be consequences. Heck, whenever you make a choice there is an immediate consequence and whether that be good or bad, it sometimes depends on the choice you made, and it sometimes depends on other circumstances. We are fifteen, and sixteen years old. We have school to deal with, but that’s not all._

_We also have families we go home to, and some of us struggle to make our parents proud. So we make certain choices to make our parents happy. Like studying really hard for perfect grades and never even getting to watch our favorite TV show unless it’s the weekend._

____________________

“Mom?” Ned appeared from around the kitchen wall, wearing a nervous grin. “I have some good news and some bad news.”

His mother paused at the stove, lifted the lid off the pot and stirred. 

“Ned, that’s hardly the thing to say to me when your already in a heap of trouble.” She said, slamming the lid down. 

“I know, but that’s the good news. I want to talk to you about why I got detention.”

Mrs. Leeds grabbed her masher from the sink while never taking her skeptical eyes off of Ned. “And what’s the bad news?”

“Um... you might not like what I have to say?” He tried to smile, “and I brought someone over to help me talk to you.”

“Oh Ned,” Mr. Leeds cried, “You know how I feel about other kids in this house when your sister is sleeping”

Peter stuck his head in, curly hair flopping to the side as he beamed at Ned’s mother and her mashed potatoes. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Leeds. It smells delicious.” 

Her eyes brightened instantly. “Oh Peter, it’s been too long, honey. How have you been?”

“Good. Actually I’ve doing a lot better recently.” He said politely. 

“That’s wonderful,” she exclaimed, ushering the boys into the dinning room. “Help me set the table?”

“Of course.” Peter agreed and when Mrs. Leeds turned her back, the boys did their handshake. Step one: get Ned’s mother to accept Peter at dinner, was complete. Now on to step two: get Ned’s parents to let him have a balance of fun and work. That would be a little more challenging. 

Peter grabbed the ceramic plates, while Ned gathered the silverware and distributed it at each seat. Once the table was set, Peter continued to charm Ned’s mother until his father arrived. 

At last, dinner was served. Ned shoveled their food in his mouth, nervous for the moment he knew he was going to have to say how he felt, whereas Peter took slow bites, savoring the flavor.

“That was amazing. Way better than May’s cooking. No offense to my Aunt, but you have her beat in the kitchen.”

Though Mrs. Leeds blushed and laughed with the compliment, Ned’s father was catching onto their game.

“Alright, what do you boys want?” 

“I -“ Ned took a deep breath. All three people were staring at him, brows creased in concern. “I want to have fun.” He closed his eyes the second the words left his mouth. He never could say what he wanted to say. Luckily, he had backup.

Peter was quick to smooth things over, “Yeah. Fun as in movie nights and sometimes going out to friend’s houses and stuff like that. No parties if you’re not cool with it.”

Mrs. Leeds folded her napkin and placed it on her lap. She didn’t say anything for a little while. But finally, she shook her head. “I’m sorry, but studying is the most important thing right now.”

“Yes, I know, mom. But maybe if I study all next week for one of my exams and I watch Kaleah every night, can I go to my friend’s house for the weekend? Cause all that studying causes stress, and I haven’t been doing so well because of the stress I’m under. That’s one reason why I got detention.”

His father sighed, and leaned back against his chair. “You promise you will continue to do all of your chores and help me with testing my video games?”

“Absolutely!” Ned agreed, bobbing his head. He already felt a million times better for telling the truth. 

“Okay, then you have a deal.”

“Really?!” Ned was about to leap out of his seat and hug everyone in the room he was so estatic.

“But if your grades suffer because of this, we will be having another discussion, and I guarantee you will have less friend time.” 

“I totally hear you, Dad. Don’t worry. I’m going to work really really hard.” 

“That’s what I like to hear. And hey, if you want me to drive you to your friend’s house, just tell me where.”

“You guys are the best.”

___________________

_Some of us go home to families that shut us down, and won’t listen to a word we say, so we feel the need to act out. To do something bad to garner their attention. So we make poor choices, things that not only have the consequences of attention, but also unwanted consequences of hurting others._

____________________

Flash slipped his cell phone in the charger, and left it on the wooden counter. He padded across the carpet, and over to the table where Tiny was sitting, drinking a cup of cold coffee.

“The social worker should be here any second.” Flash said softy, as he took a seat next to him.

He got a soft hum as a make-shift response when Tiny dropped his head against the kitchen table. 

“Thanks for letting me stay at your house, bro.” He whispered before pulling himself upright. “And I’m sorry about that stuff I said, you know, about you being bad for the football team.”

Flash let out a light chuckle at that, “Hey, it’s all good, man. I’ve said some really shitty things to other people as well. I deserved a taste of my own medicine.”

Another hum followed. “I’m just glad you stuck with those losers. They’re good people.”

“Yeah. They are.” Flash nodded. 

Tiny’s fingers kept playing with the hoodie strings, and he was quiet for a while, staring at his coffee mug as if it were speaking to him.

“Are you okay?” Flash asked.

“Yeah, I’m just nervous. I’ve never had a foster family before. What if it’s like all those TV shows say, and I get beat worse?”

Oh man, does Flash hate the thought of that. But then something else stuck his mind, and he grinned.

“No worries, if that happens Spider-Man will show up again, and kick your foster family’s asses.”

Tiny let go of the strings and laughed. “You’re right. Thanks man, again. I promise I’ll be better at my new school. At least I’ll have a fresh slate, you know?”

Flash nodded. “Yeah, that’s always nice.”

Just then, Flash’s father came barreling into the kitchen with keys in his hand.

“Social worker is here.” He said curtly.

Tiny stood with confidence though Flash knew he was putting on a strong front. Once Tiny left, there was a span of thick silence between father and son. Flash didn’t rush to make conversation but he didn’t want to lose the opportunity to speak with his father once more. So in a vain attempt, Flash reached out with a question.

“Hey Dad, I’m going to go out with some of my friends tonight.”

“Just stay out of trouble.” His father warned before walking away without a second glance. Flash wasn’t sure what he wanted or expected, but he was hoping his father would at least tell him to be home by a certain hour. To at least show him he cared in some way. Flash frowned, but went over to his charging phone and decided to occupy his time by chatting with his fellow Web Heads. They manage to cheer him up every time. 

_____________________

_Some of us just want our families to go back to normal. Our parents make choices too, and their consequences are sometimes taken out on us. Sometimes people remarry, or there is a new baby in the family. No matter what changed, sometimes we can’t handle new situations very well, and we find ourselves making choices to cope._

___________________

“Want me to wait in the car?” Happy asked, glancing over his shoulder at the two passengers in the backseat.

Peter was sat against the leather with his knees drawn up to his chest. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

May, on the other hand, was sitting next to her nephew, and rubbing his arm, trying to coax him out of the car. 

“I don’t -“ he hiccuped.

“I know, I know. But you know we need to do this.” 

He let out a muffled sob. 

“I’ll be in the waiting room the whole time, or I could even go back if you want me to.”

“ I don’t want to do any of it.” Peter yelled frustrated. “It’s not fair! I didn’t ask for this.”

“I know, Peter, and I’m so freaking sorry. But you’re still hurting, and we need to get you checked out. Now come on, tough guy.”

“Hey Peter, Tony said he was going to buy you a really expensive camera after your appointment.”

Peter snorted a watery laugh. Leave it to Mr. Stark to want to buy him something. The man had already done enough, he didn’t need to buy Peter anything. Still, Peter appreciated the gesture.

Peter took a deep breath and opened the car door. May was praising him on the way inside, and Peter tried so hard to focus on her words rather than his thumping heart.

Once inside, the pair sat down heavily on the plastic chairs decorated in complementary browns and baby blues. Peter was bouncing his knee as May filled out a checklist. No allergies, no past medical issues. Who was the parent or guardian? That would be May, herself. 

When she was done, May handed the clipboard to the secretary and sat back down. 

Peter looked like he was on the verge of crying, so May quickly distracted him with an app on her phone. She asked stupid questions, trying to get him to explain how it works. 

It’s just like when he was little and she took him to the doctors. Peter would be so anxious until Ben started playing with some of the toys laying around the room. As soon as Peter was occupied he was fine.

“Peter Parker?” A nurse in a white lab coat stood in the doorway. 

“Do you want me to go with you?”

Peter hesitated but ultimately shook his head. He didn’t need any added embarrassment. This was already going to be the most humiliating moment of his life.

“Hi there Peter. I’m Nancy.” The woman explained, as she led him back to the measuring chart where she took his height and weight. 

Next thing Peter knew he was placed in a colorful room with bright blue wallpaper and white clouds scattered everywhere as well as green grass and lady buys. Peter thought a spider would have been really appropriate, but he couldn’t blame the doctor’s office for not painting spiders all over the walls. The idea was to comfort kids not terrify them. 

“Peter have a seat, I’m going to take your blood pressure really quick.”

Peter handled the situation with ease. He’s not afraid of doctors so to speak, he was more afraid of the certain check-up they would have to do today, and what they might find. 

After his blood pressure was taken, he was handed a paper robe and told to strip into nothing except his underwear. 

Twenty minutes later and the doctor had called May back into the patient room. Peter was finished with his examination, and fully clothed once again. 

“Hello Ms. Parker. I’m doctor Ross.” The woman shook hands with May and sat down in her desk chair, while May sat on one of the uncomfortable plastic ones.

“So the good news is Peter suffered pretty mild injuries. A lot of the pain he’s experiencing is coming from an anal fissure. Usually these heal on their own within a few weeks, but it looks like this one isn’t so I’m prescribing Nitrate ointment. Some side effects may include headaches, dizziness or low blood pressure.” The doctor turned to Peter, “So just pay close attention to how you’re feeling.”

Peter swallowed thickly, and May could see the red-rimmed eyes. A tell-tale sign he didn’t make it through the check-up without shedding some tears. For the millionth time that week, May felt her blood boil towards Beck. Part of her wished Tony would have let her come along and beat the hell out of him. 

“Also, just soaking in the bathtub for ten to fifteen minutes, twice a day, can help reduce the pain immensely. You’re going to want to avoid irritants like soap though.”

Peter nodded, mortified and ready to go home. 

“As for the severe back pain, you can try ice packs and heating pads. But stretching your muscles might help as well. I suggest you lay flat on your back and pull your knees to your chest for a few minutes. If the pain persists after the self-treatment options I gave you, come back in and we’ll try cortisone shots. Any questions?”

May shook her head. “No, I think that about covers it. Thank you.”

Doctor Ross handed her the paperwork for the prescription and no doubt the bill for this hospital visit.

“Take care.”

When they reached the car, Happy jumped in right away with questions.

“How did it go? Are you okay?”

May smiled, “It went well, he’s fine.”

“How are you doing?” He asked May softly.

“Oh, I’m doing fine.” She smiled warmly.

“Is that a new dress?”

“Oh you noticed?” May giggled until she noticed the look of horror on Peter’s face.

“What just happened?” Peter asked, alarmed. “May, please. I can’t handle another one of your ‘boyfriends.’”

Maybe it was meant to be funny, but May did not find humor in what her nephew just said.

“Peter... I promise you, I will never do anything you are uncomfortable with ever again. But you have to promise me, you will tell me the second you feel scared or uncomfortable or just unhappy.”

“Okay.” Peter agreed quickly. “But... if we’re being honest, I already know I like Happy a million times better than Beck. So you know... I guess I’m comfortable with it.”

She ruffled his hair. “Alright, let’s go home and eat a feast. I heard Tony’s cooking, and buying you a camera.”

___________________

_Sometimes we go home to parents that are constantly arguing, and we make choices like staying in detention even when we don’t have to, because we need peace. Or we choose to sleep outside in the subway station or at the local park._

_No matter what, families have put pressure on their children since the beginning of time. It’s sometimes helpful, but often it can be overwhelming and lead to poor choices. But family and school are just the tip of the iceberg. We are under so much pressure that sometimes it feels like we might explode. Pressure from our peers to be popular and cool. Pressure from our teachers to do well, and apply to colleges. Pressure from ourselves, telling us we have to do something perfect and forcing us to break down when things go wrong. With all that pressure, it’s no wonder we made some poor choices. Who can think straight with all that noise?_

_But the thing is, we’re going to make mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes because we’re human and it happens. But I’m personally glad I skipped class Monday afternoon because I met a group of people in detention that I probably never would have talked to, and I saw their perspectives for the first time._

_I found friends._

_They were much needed considering how stressed I was this year. With their help, I was able to relax, and have some fun._

_Even if the fun stuff I did was wrong, and I totally don’t deserve to go to homecoming this year, it doesn’t matter. Because we gave a bunch of other kids the courage and opportunity to go to the dance. Kids that normally thought they were ‘unpopular’ or ‘nerds’ are going to be dancing in that gymnasium like beasts. I am so proud to be a part of something that made that happen. As for us, Web Heads, we will be making our own homecoming dance happen because Liz deserves it._

___________________

As promised, Liz showed up at MJ’s door a little past eight o’clock that evening. She came armed with a grin on her face and a couple of boxes of pizza’s in her hand. 

“Hey, MJ, can you zip up the back of my dress.”

MJ closed the door behind her, and went to zip the little red dress, while laughing in response.

“Did you drive all the way to my house with the back unzipped?”

“Yeah... I didn’t want to ask my mother... things aren’t so good between us since I’m not allowed to go to the homecoming dance.”

Liz can’t handle her friend’s heavy gaze, and she looked away. 

“Hey I get it. My parents basically ran to Florida to get away from me. But I’m not complaining, at least I finally have some peace and quiet around here.”

Liz chuckled. “Not entirely.” She was referring to the “fake” homecoming party they were having tonight. 

“True,” MJ glanced over her shoulder at Flash who was stuff his face with Cheetos and Ned who was already blasting really loud music. 

“Oh your neighbors are going to love you tonight.” Liz said sarcastically, but MJ shrugged, unaffected. 

“Ah, my neighbors have always hated me.” She said nonchalantly, “Because my parents scream argue. This blaring music is actually probably nice for them.” 

“That’s good.” Liz laughed. 

Peter walked over and greeted MJ and Liz with a bowl of pretzels. “Want any?”

“Thanks,” MJ said taking a handful and stuffing it in the pocket of her pantsuit. 

“Alright listen up,” Flash shouted into a microphone. “I’m about to announce homecoming king and queen.”

“Who gave him a mic?” Ned whispered, earning a chuckle from Peter.

“I did,” Liz said. “I know he said he wants attention, so I figured a mic could help with that.” 

“Oh yeah.” Peter laughed. “It certainly makes him heard.” 

“Homecoming king is, psssh, we all know it’s me. But Homecoming Queen, well, this goes to the most loving, beautiful, smart, girl ever, Liz Allan.”

The web heads cheered; some whistled through their teeth as Liz walked forward to accept her homecoming queen sash and crown. 

“Thank you guys for making this possible even if it’s not the real thing. I honestly like our homecoming dance _way_ better.”

Her friends laughed and cheered, as they raised their glasses of punch in the air. After that, they cranked up the tunes and took turns showing off their horrendous dance moves in the middle of the MJ’s living room. 

______________________

_We learned that we were all different, but we all had something in common. Struggles. No matter who you are in the world, or where you come from, you are going to experience challenges and difficulties. You might even experience trauma. But one thing’s for certain, you are never alone.  
_

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Web Heads._

_P.S. oh yeah, I totally forgot. Our name wouldn’t be complete without our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He’s out there doing good in the world and we’re going to do good like him. Webs out! Psst._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 😭 I’ve never been more sad to see a fic end. This got me through the summer and brought me some new friends. I hope you all continue to check out some of my stories. Some are good, some are mistakes that I think might be good, but end up failing. Either way, feel free to check them out.
> 
> Lastly, I’m thinking maybe I could do time stamps of this story. Like little moments you wanted to see in the book that could have happened but I either skipped for time purposes or I never fully mentioned. For instance if anyone wants more details of the horrible moments of Beck and Peter, I could do something like that. Idk though. I would like to start some new stories and projects too. I have an idea about Happy and Peter, but who knows, it could be awful. As of now, I think I’ll be taking a short break from writing at least until I’m less stressed and distracted with the gross real world. Usually writing is a great escape, but I have to be in a certain mindset to write, and I can’t do that when I’m stressing so bad.
> 
> But for all of you that have left comments, kudos, and bookmarks on this story, thank you so much. I honestly have loved every ounce of reviews you have given me and the web heads. I’m excited to see one last review from everyone. Lots of love ❤️ - Wendy.


	15. Missing Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during Chapter 6 of the Webheads, but from Peter’s point of view rather than MJ’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ⚠️ : Graphic Sexual Abuse. Please just skip this one if it isn’t your cup of tea. I promise there will be others that are NOT like this. But for my fellow friends that would like some whumped Peter, and missing moments with Beck, here is one of them. I’m planning on making a few more. One of them will be more physical abuse rather than sexual in the future. Again. I’ll let you all know before you read. Okay, enjoy!

“Hey Pete, sorry I’m late. Hop in.” 

Peter’s mind was whirling. How did May know he was at school? She didn’t know he had detention. Beck was the one that received the call from Principal Morita, and he was the one that ‘punished’ Peter last night. So what was _May_ doing at school? And where was Beck anyways? He seemed to be attached to her hip these days, ever since the two of them started ‘getting serious.’ It was so terrible, all these thoughts running through his head at once, Peter couldn’t think straight. 

“Are you actually alone for once?” He asked, peeking his head through the passenger window and looking into the backseat of the car. He half expected to see Beck pop up and strangle him like in all the horror movies he’s seen. 

“What kind of question is that?” May laughed.

“Most of the time _he’s_ with you.” The normally soft-spoken teen growled like an angry dog. Shocked at his own voice, Peter lowered his head, staring at the brown leaves beneath his shoes. 

It was a beautiful Autumn day, but Peter felt more like the dead leaves that were smashed beneath his feet rather than the golden ones that swirled past his face in the nice breeze. 

“Quentin is at the apartment. He doesn’t go everywhere with me.” May chuckled, still trying to ease the mood. His aunt was legendary for cheering people up. But Peter was not amused at all.

For the first time since yesterday he forgot why he couldn’t tell his aunt the truth. The fight between his body and mind came to an end when the ache in his body got so bad it convinced his mind to tell the truth. _It can’t hurt worse than this,_ Peter thought.Plus, seeing May alone for the first time in weeks sparked a surge of hope in his bones. But this might be his only chance to get his aunt alone. He had to tell her now. 

“I need to talk to you.” Peter said seriously. 

May nodded, finally picking up on the serious tone of his voice. “Yeah of course, tough guy. We can talk about anything. You know that.”

Peter did know that. He could tell May anything and she would listen. She was the best. The absolute best. Taking a deep breath, Peter opened the passenger door and slipped into the front seat. 

He was unaware of how badly his hands were shaking until he reached out to shut the car door. _Don’t get cold feet now. Just say it._ He opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

“Hello! How are you doing? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

_What_? Peter was so confused. Glancing at his aunt with perplexed eyebrows, Peter noticed May wasn’t looking at him. He turned to see what she was smiling at and nearly slapped a hand to his forehead when he saw MJ still standing on the sidewalk. _Idiot self._ How could he forget he was just talking to MJ less than a minute ago? 

“I heard your parents are going away again. Another business trip?” May asked, being the nosy person that she was sometimes. That was the one thing Peter disliked about her. She got into other people’s business. But then again, Peter did the same thing as Spider-Man, so he can’t really complain. 

“Yeah, yeah, they’re going to Florida for a bit.” MJ said, giving Peter an apologetic smile. He could tell she was uncomfortable and looking for a way to bolt. 

“So are you going to be home alone?” May asked. 

“Sort of, yeah. I mean, I’m almost sixteen. It’s no big deal.” 

“Well if you need anything, you know our door is always open. Speaking of which, would you like a ride home?”

Peter’s eyebrows shot the the sky. Oh no. Looks like he wasn’t going to get to tell May after all. It’s for the best because the more Peter’s mind thought it over, the more he realized what a terrible mistake it would have been to tell her. 

If he told May, then Beck would expose to the world that he was Spider-Man and if he did that... May would be in terrible danger. It’s just like what Mr. Stark fears with Pepper. When bad guys know who you are, they go after the one’s you love. And Peter couldn’t lose May. He just couldn’t. She was all he had left. The thought of losing her was enough to make him forget all the pain he was feeling in his lower region. He would take that pain any day over the pain of losing May. 

______________________

After MJ climbed out of the backseat of May’s car, she slowly ascended the steps to her apartment building. Peter wondered why she was walking so slowly. It was almost like she was watching him. 

It took all of two minutes for May to drive to the building right next door and park. Sighing, Peter slipped out of the backseat and followed his aunt to the seventh floor. Surprise, surprise, Beck was waiting for them in the apartment. 

“There you are.” He greeted May with a kiss. “I thought you got lost.” 

Peter literally rolled his eyes. It was disgusting, in his opinion, how often Beck kissed his Aunt. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed, Beck was glaring at him while hugging May tightly to his chest. Peter returned the favor. 

At last, May pulled away from the hug and she grabbed Beck’s hands into her own. “Peter and I were talking, and then I took his friend, MJ, home and I guess we lost track of time.” 

“Oh? What were you two talking about?” 

“None of your business.” Peter stated coldly.

“Peter Parker.” May whipped her head around to glare at her nephew, but Peter’s attention was trained on Beck. “Go to your room.”

That shook his attention away. Peter’s mouth dropped open. He was startled by the harsh command that was usually only served for reprimanding him when he did something wrong. 

“Wha -Why?” 

“Because we need to talk.”

Peter blinked at May, waiting for her to regain her senses and admit she was just kidding. But he slowly drowned in the realization that his aunt was beyond serious when she didn’t say anything else.

_What the hell?_

Clenching his jaw, Peter stormed into his bedroom. _Freakin’ May._ He went to slam the door but Beck stopped it from closing. 

“Whoa, take it easy, champ.” 

“Get out of my room!” He shrieked, face going red. 

“We just want to talk.” Beck held his hands up, silently surrendering as May trailed in behind him. 

“About what? I didn’t do anything.” 

“Didn’t do anything?” May crossed her arms over her chest. She was pulling that stern-mom voice which she saved for serious offenses, but Peter honestly had no idea what he did. He felt like there was something he was missing, like he skipped an entire page in his favorite novel and now the characters were acting awry. 

“Beck said the principal called and that you got into a fight at school. Is that true?”

Peter closed his eyes and dropped defeatedly onto his bed. 

“It - It wasn’t a fight.” He whispered, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. Hopefully May would believe him. She used to believe him before Quentin Beck arrived in their lives. 

“If it wasn’t a fight, what was it?” May asked. 

“It was just a shove, and Flash shoved me, I never shoved him. But I was out of my seat when I wasn’t supposed to be, so I got detention. That’s it, I swear.” 

“Oh, that’s a relief.” May grinned. The wind from an open window twirled her long hair off her shoulders for a moment and all was back to normal. “I was afraid you were getting into fights at school. If that ever happens, you need to tell me about it, okay?”

Peter nodded. 

May reached out to smooth a bit of unruly hair away from Peter’s forehead because it was dangling near his eyes and Peter leaned into the touch. 

“You’re just going to believe him?” Beck asked, and May turned to him so quickly she could have gotten whiplash. 

“Of course. Peter wouldn’t lie.” May ruffled his hair and he batted her hands away with a smile. “We tell each other everything, even if it’s hard to talk about it.”

Beck raised his eyebrows at Peter, a smirk dancing on his lips because he knew how wrong that statement was. 

“Is that so?”

She nodded. “Listen, Quentin, it’s nothing to worry about. I knew it was probably a misunderstanding but now we know for sure that it was.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Beck gave them a crooked smile. His mind was churning with thought. “Hey, I know I said I was going to make dinner for you, but I just realized you’re out of paper towels so I’m thinking maybe I’ll run to the store first.”

“Oh no, don’t be silly, I’ll go get them. You stay here and cook.” May exclaimed. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m already so thankful you’re cooking for us, it’s the least I can do.”

Peter felt uneasy at the thought of being alone with Beck. But Beck wasn’t drunk this time, and May wouldn’t be gone for too long, so he squashed the nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

The second May left the apartment, however, Beck walked over to Peter’s bedroom curtains and yanked them shut. 

“Do you like lying to her?” 

Peter glanced at Beck, noticing his sour expression. “N-No, but I can’t tell her I’m Spider-Man or she’ll be in danger.”

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear you remembered that. Hopefully that means your remembered our deal too.”

Peter swallowed, Adam’s Apple bobbing. “I thought that was just - just last night.”

“Last night, tomorrow night, right now. Whenever I fucking want.” Beck said and Peter’s heart leaped in his throat. He tried to swallow around it. But he couldn’t.

Choking on his words, Peter managed to ask Beck if he was drunk. 

“I don’t need to drink in order to have a good time.” 

Peter quickly tucked himself under the blankets of his bed, heart plummeting to the ground as Beck undressed himself to only his black boxers.

“C-Can we watch some TV?” Peter pleaded, “Or eat some food. May will be back soon and she’ll expect there to be food because - because you said you would cook so - so we should go do that instead.” 

“Shh,” Beck was crawling onto the bed, and tugging at the bedsheets. Peter tightened his grip on them but it only made Beck more angry.

“Hey, what was our deal? Are you going to be good or am I going to have to punish you too?” 

Peter’s chest tightened in knots at the intensity of Beck’s gaze. He felt his eyes start to water as he planted his hands against the sheets. “N-No, p-please, I - I don’t want to.”

Beck’s eyes darkened. Without hesitation, he lifted his hand and snapped it across Peter’s left cheek. Peter’s head flew to the side, and he clutched his face with his hands. In that moment of shock, Beck took full advantage and ripped the sheets away. 

“No!” Peter screamed, legs kicking and flailing as Beck got on top of him. He wanted to fight him. Every ounce of fiber in his being was screaming to fight Beck with all his strength but he knew if he fought back, then Beck would tell the world his secret. His only way out was to get Beck to not want to do this anymore. But that didn’t seem like it was going to happen. 

Peter’s bottom lip quivered when Beck attached his lips to his neck and he pulled his hoodie over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. Next was his t-shirt, ripped away onto the floor. Hands skittered his body, and soon his jeans and boxers were joining the rest of his clothes. Peter shivered from the cold air on his exposed skin. 

There was nothing gentle about the way Beck handled him, how he pushed his fingers into Peter without any lube or warning. Beck was forceful and brash, torturing his body raw and not giving a damn all the while. 

“Touch it,” he whispered, grabbing Peter’s wrist so hard that it hurt, and he placed his hand right over his boxers. “Feel that, Peter? Look what you do to me.”

The younger boy gasped, and his cheeks flushed as Beck grabbed his hand and slipped it into his boxers.

“Good boy.” Beck growled, panting as he moved Peter’s hand against his length. But when Peter jerked his hand backwards, trying to get away, he must have hurt Beck in the process because the man grit his teeth, and yelped. 

“Sorry,” Peter squeaked. 

“Turn over,” His gruff tormentor snapped, eyes wild with fury. 

“Beck, please, I promise I won’t do it again, I s-swear.”

But Beck was already sliding out of his boxers completely. “Turn the fuck over.” 

Peter bit his lip in hesitation, debating whether or not he should comply. 

“If you don’t, I’ll just lift your legs up,” Beck warned, hands reaching for his thighs. 

So Peter flopped onto his stomach, and he felt Beck shove a few pillows under his hips in order to elevate his butt. 

“At least you can do something right,” he whispered gently into Peter’s shoulder blade. Hands ran over Peter’s exposed backside and the younger boy started crying, harder this time as Beck thrusted into him. He could hear Beck panting and he tried so desperately to focus on anything else. His hands fisted the sheets of his bed while he choked on his sobs. It hurt, hurt, hurt. 

“Please stop crying,” Beck said at one point, his voice soft, startling Peter more than it should’ve. “I promise I’ll make you feel good in a minute.” 

Peter was barely paying attention now, barely able to breathe as his hips were pulled back roughly and his body was suddenly jolted forward from each and every sloppy thrust Beck gave. 

“P-please stop,” Peter sobbed, grinding his back against the bed, squirming to get away from the assault. “Please, I don’t - owww - nooooo. Stop!”

But he knew Beck wasn’t going to stop until he wanted to. He would just have to lay there and take it until the man finished using him. Luckily, it was only a few seconds later. 

“You were so good,” Beck mumbled, as he pulled out of Peter who slumped down on the bed, sobs racking his whole body. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry.” Beck gave his cheek a kiss. Peter wanted to punch him, wanted to kick him off the bed, scream at the top of his lungs, do anything to show this jerk he was not happy. 

“We gotta get you to stop crying before your Aunt gets home.” Beck said as he moved his kisses lower, and lower down Peter’s body.

“Wh-What are you doing?” 

“Making you feel good, like I promised.”

A soft kiss against his most sensitive area caused Peter to throw his head back with a moan. Immediate shame hit him hard, and Peter was disgusted by himself and his reaction. He shouldn’t like this. He _didn’t_ like this. But his body seemed to. 

“See told you I can make you feel good.” Beck said, doing more and more things that gave him a blissful feeling building tension in his belly. Peter tried to fight it, he really tried, but he lost it and fell apart. 

“There.” Beck sat back with a smile when Peter was done, and he wiped away some of the cum with his fingers. 

Most of his tears had dried and he seemed much more content. Or maybe he just seemed content because he was half asleep. 

Beck pulled his hair gently. “You can’t sleep. Gotta get up so I can change the sheets.”

Peter whimpered in a high-pithed cry. He was lying on the bed, half unconscious. Beck knew he would be able to fall asleep right there if he didn’t move the kid. So he grabbed a pair of clothes, threw it on top of Peter’s body, then pulled the boy close, swung his legs under his arms and carried Peter to the bathroom. He dropped him on the tile floor. 

“Get a bath.” He ordered slamming the door behind him. Peter sniffled now that he was standing alone; there was an intense ache crawling up his lower back. 

When he was finished with the shower he tried to dry himself off with a towel without brushing too hard against his sensitive skin but it didn’t work.

“Ow, ow, owwww.” Peter whined, throwing the offensive towel against the wall. 

“Are you okay, Peter?” That was May. She must have gotten back while he was in the shower. Peter briefly wondered where Beck was. Most likely he was at the laundromat, washing their sheets. Maybe he even went home to shower. Peter didn’t care where he went, as long as he wasn’t near him or his aunt.

“I’m fine. I just - ah - cut myself shaving.”

“Peter! Why are you trying to shave? You don’t have any facial hair.”

“Uh, I wanted to try to smell like aftershave. It wasn’t a good idea, hurts pretty bad.”

“Do you want an ice pack.”

“Sure.” Peter whispered. Maybe it would actually help ease some of his other pains. 

After dressing into his rough scratchy jeans and science pun t-shirt, Peter hobbled into the livingroom and laid tentatively on the couch. 

“Are you tired?” May asked, sitting next to him. 

“Mhm.” He mumbled, closing his eyes. She put a green clothed ice pack over his cheek. “I don’t see the cut.”

“It’s really small.” Peter whispered. “You can’t see it but it’s there.”

May frowned and kissed the top of his head. “I don’t like when you’re tired like this. Maybe we should get you checked out. It could be iron deficiency. My mom had that.”

Peter would have responded, but he was too tired to speak. The next thing he knew he was waking up to a dark room with the television playing real low. 

“May?” His voice was thick and hoarse. 

Thankfully the person in the dark was in fact May, and she was quick to mute her Grey’s Anatomy show. 

“Hey tough guy. Are you feeling well rested? You took a really long nap.”

In all honesty, Peter felt just as horrible and exhausted as before, but he smiled and said he was feeling better.

“Quentin came back over and cooked dinner. Sorry you missed it, but I didn’t want to wake you up. You were so tired.”

Peter snuggled further under the blankets at that jerk’s name, squirming uncomfortably at the fresh memories he had.

“I saved you some left-overs in the fridge.”

“I’m not hungry.”

May’s frown deepened, “Since when are you not hungry?” 

Peter didn’t answer. He turned his head towards the muted TV show and watched it quietly for a few minutes. 

“You work too hard.” May said, crouching on the floor so she could look him in the eye, and stroke a hand through his soft hair. “I think you should take a few days off of this Stark Internship.”

Peter snorted a small laugh. If only that was what had him so exhausted.

“Okay, May. I’ll think about it.”

She patted his arm and stood up, gesturing for him to do the same. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. It’s 2am.”

Moving his numb legs was going to be impossible and he knew it would send waves of pain up his spine. 

“Can I sleep out here?” 

“If you want to...” Peter winced at her concerned face. The last thing he wanted to do was make her worry.

“Baby, are you feeling sick?” 

“No, no, I’m just... I don’t feel well.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No... my um.. my legs don’t feel so good and my back kinda hurts.” He decided to leave out the part about his throbbing butt, knowing that May would ask questions about that one. 

“Is there anything I can do.”

“Stay with me.” Peter whispered. He really didn’t feel like being alone... ever again. 

May nodded, and went back to watching her show while Peter rested his head on her lap. She was going to stay up all night with him if that’s what he needed. Peter was so grateful he cried himself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always end up writing these and then I’m like, I’m so sorry! I’m so freaking sorry. Ugh it’s literally disgusting what happens to the this poor boy, but it definitely paints the picture as to why Peter was not doing so well throughout the Web Heads. I love you all, thanks for reading.


	16. 2nd Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This scene is when Spider-Man helps Tiny and it takes place during chapter 7 of the Web Heads. Again, if you have not read, I highly encourage doing so before reading these missing scenes. But I guess it can technically stand alone. This one more so than others. Also I combined this prompt with another prompt from when May discovered Peter was sent to the Principal‘s Office. I loved this missing scene idea and I went to town on it! I hope you all enjoy :)  
> WARNINGS: Physical child abuse.

A torrential downpour of rain soaked Peter to the bone before he even had time to throw on his Spider-Man suit and swing across the street. At this point, he was shivering to death from the cold and he honestly had no idea what he was doing. 

Well literally, he was sticking to the brick wall of Tiny McKreever’s house, upside down, and peeking through his window like some kind of creepy stalker. But why was he doing that? Peter had to seriously ask himself why he felt so compelled to ditch school and follow Tiny all the way back to his house during an unrelenting thunderstorm. 

Because seriously why should he help this guy? Tiny almost attacked Ned at lunch today. He was a bully. Never once had he done anything nice for Peter or anyone else. In fact, the guy claimed to be Flash’s friend, yet he was threatening to kick him off the football team just an hour ago. 

So why was Peter suited in his Spider-Man spandex, rubbing his arms while his teeth chattered and watching Tiny enter his house? 

It’s because of what happened in the Principal’s office, Peter remembered through the fogging feeling in his brain. Something about Tiny’s reaction didn’t feel right. It’s like he was scared of Principal Morita telling his father what he had done. That type of fear wasn’t ‘oh my God, I’m going to lose my phone for the next week.’ No, that type of fear in his eyes was something more, something very familiar to Peter. He had seen it somewhere else... 

A light flashed in Tiny’s bedroom and Peter squinted. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Peter witnessed Tiny enter his bedroom with his father in tow. 

Mr. McKeever slammed the door shut behind them, and Peter’s breath caught in this throat. The situation was becoming all too déjà vu. 

“You mind telling me what the hell is wrong with you?” Peter could hear Mr. McKeever’s voice through the closed window, but he couldn’t hear Tiny’s meek response. 

“Failing school! Getting sent to the principal’s?! Are you trying to make me look bad?”

“No, but -“

Then, so viciously Peter didn’t have time to register it, Tiny’s Dad snapped the back of his hand across Tiny’s face, knocking him to the ground. Peter flinched hard from his spot outside the window. He was so disoriented he lost his footing and began to slide down the slippery wet wall. 

Quickly, Peter curled his fingers into the brick, and held on for dear life. He was just barely able to glance through the window now. But he saw it clear as day, the blank, emotionless expression Tiny wore. Almost as if the life was beaten out of his eyes. It was then that Peter remembered where he had seen that look before. His mind flashed to the very first night that Beck had hurt him. When he looked in the bathroom mirror, Peter had the exact same expression. He was almost unrecognizable to himself with those hollow eyes. 

Snapping out of his daze, Peter saw Mr. McKeever pull Tiny off the ground by the back of his shirt. 

“You pathetic excuse for a son.” He punched him in the face, fist flying backwards and forwards repeatedly, then he threw him to the ground and began kicking his ribs. 

After the shell-shock of what he was witnessing wore off, Peter sprung into action, bursting through the window, sending glass flying everywhere as he broke through. 

Alarmed at the noise, Mr. McKreever jumped backwards and Tiny curled into a ball in the middle of the floor. 

Peter’s heart was pounding and his head swam. He should have thought this through, but there was no time, and besides, right now he was Spider-Man not Peter. He had an edge. 

“What the hell?” Mr. McKreever muttered already regaining his focus after the initial shock. 

“It’s your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man here.” Peter said as he leaped forward and kicked McKreever in the back, slamming him against the closet door. “Please don’t be alarmed by the kicking, I’m still friendly, just impersonating you.”

He man flailed in his grip, his face repeatedly hitting the closet door every time Spider-Man delivered a swift kick to his back. 

“Ah, please! Please stop.” The man cried, and Peter could hear his own pleas’ from the other night. But Beck never stopped. Never ever stopped. So why should he? 

“What’s the matter? You don’t like being on the other end? I’m sure your son wanted you to stop a few minutes ago, but did you?”

“Please, you’re - you’re hurting me.” Peter could feel the other man’s shoulder start to pop out of it’s socket with just a little bit more pressure he should be able to snap -

“Stop!” Tiny roared. Immediately Peter released Mr. McKreever’s arm, turning his huge white goggled eyes onto Tiny, as if demanding an explanation. Mr. McKreever slumped to the floor, exhausted and in pain. 

“He’s still my father. I don’t want to see him hurt.” Tiny explained. 

Peter smelled the blood before he saw it, but when he turned to look at McKreever, he saw his nose was pouring and his shirt was dark with it. 

Tiny’s face was equally a mess: swollen eye and a crooked nose. 

This poor family.

“I need to get you home.” 

“I am home.”

Peter sighed. “I mean somewhere safe. Do you have anyone I can call? Aunts? Uncles? Grandparents?”

Tiny shook his head. “It’s just me and my Dad.”

“I’m going to take you to the hospital. They’ll know what to do.”

“They’ll call child services,” Tiny mumbled. “It’s happened a few times before. Please, I don’t want it to happen again.”

“Maybe... maybe you can stay with a friend for a little while.” Spider-man suggested. 

“I don’t have any friends.” The boy whispered dejectedly.

Peter’s frown deepened. “Hey, I’m sure that’s not true. There’s gotta be someone.”

“Well there is this kid... Flash... but I was a dick to him today.”

“It’s okay. You’d be surprised how forgiving friends can be. I think he’ll make an exception knowing the circumstances.”

Tiny grinned, exposing bloody teeth. “You really think so?”

Um... well, Peter wasn’t too sure about how far Flash had come to redeeming himself, but at least he was defending Liz in the cafeteria. That had to count for something. He was on the right path. So there was a good chance he would take Tiny in with welcomed arms. 

“I think it’s worth a shot. Now come on. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

“But, my Dad.”

“I’ll web him up and leave a note for the cops.”

“Is he going to be okay, Spider man?”

“I don’t know...” Peter admitted quietly. “But he needs help and I’m going to try to get him that, Tiny.”

“You know my name?”

“Uhhh, yeah.” Peter coughed. “I’m a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. It’s my job to know everyone in the neighborhood by name.”

“Wow, that’s sick, man.” 

Peter didn’t waste anymore time, he scooped Tiny around the waist and swung out the window. 

Despite Tiny’s whooping and cheering in his ear, along with a few hoots to ‘go faster,’ Peter had a good time taking Tiny to the hospital, and he definitely had a new found perspective on the bully. Since he was getting bullied at home, it’s no surprise that he bullied other kids at school. It’s still no excuse, though. Peter hoped Tiny would realize this someday. But for now, Tiny had suffered quite enough, he didn’t need a lecture on top. 

After dealing with Tiny’s father and the police, Spider-Man finally retired for the evening and Peter was never more grateful to be wearing his regular clothes again, even if they were soaked just like his suit. 

Quickly, he checked his watch to make sure he wasn’t too early. School just ended about ten-minutes ago, so Peter should be good to go home without any questions.

Or so he thought. 

“Where the hell have you been?” May screamed the second he opened his apartment door. Peter froze in place, a blush creeping up the back of his neck. The girl from apartment 3C was sitting in the hallway reading her favorite book, and Peter knew she had just heard him get chewed out. After a few moments of no movement, Peter stepped fully into the apartment and closed the door behind him. 

“I was at school.” He tried to keep his voice casual as he dripped water all over the floor. It’s almost as if he had showered with his clothes on. His hair wasn’t just damp, it was plastered tight to his skull, tiny streams running down his forehead, beside his ears, dripping off the tip of his nose. 

May wrinkled her face at his destroyed clothes. “Oh you were at school, huh? What were you doing? Swimming in pool with your clothes on?”

“Uh. No. It rained.”

“It rained forty-five minutes ago. So unless you were outside for class, then there is no reason you should have ran into any rain.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize you paid so much attention to the weather. Have you ever considered becoming one of those weather women on TV?” 

“Cut the bullshit.” May snapped, “I just got a call from your principal saying you ditched after landing yourself in his office. What’s with you getting a second detention this week? Huh? We talked about this, and you said you weren’t fighting.”

“I wasn’t fighting -“

May slapped her hand against the coffee table, “Don’t lie to me.” She shouted.

“Don’t yell at me.” He squeaked, recoiling at her tone. 

“Don’t yell at you? Well what the hell am I supposed to do, Peter? Say, ‘good job on getting that detention.’”

“No but - May that’s not fair.”

“Am I supposed to ignore it? Pretend it isn’t happening? Because that’s not gonna happen. I can’t ignore when you start getting into fights twenty-four-seven.”

“I’m not!” Peter cried. He couldn’t believe this. May wasn’t listening to him. She always listened to him. “I was just trying to break up the fight.”

“Oh so there was a fight? What’s that, your second lie of the evening? Third? Fourth? Because you told me you weren’t fighting and yet, now, you’re saying there was a fight.”

“I -“ Peter couldn’t complete his thoughts and bitterly slicked back his wet hair with a loud growl of frustration. 

“You what? Spit it out!”

“I can’t think when you’re yelling at me!”

“I haven’t had to punish you in a long time, Pete, but if you keep this up, I will. I’m not kidding. This isn’t okay.”

Peter stiffened. “Look,” he groaned, still trying to figure out how to explain everything, “In the cafeteria this kid was picking on this girl named Liz. Ned went over to stop it. He looked like he was about to be punched, so I tried to stop the fight that was occurring. That’s all. I wasn’t the one that was fighting, okay?” 

Sighing heavily, May removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay. Well from now on, stop trying to break-up fights. In fact, If you see a fight, you walk the other way, you understand me?”

“May -“

“No. I’m not doing this with you.” She yelled louder than the last time, “I’m not letting you go down the wrong path. We’ve always been able to talk to each other, but when you start lying to me... I have to pull the strict parent card. I’m sorry, I know you don’t like it. I don’t like it either, but what am I supposed to do when you start ditching school, getting detention, sneaking out of the house... I mean... what are you doing with your life, Peter? You’re really starting to scare me.” 

Peter’s eyes were growing three times in size. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Look, I won’t go anywhere near another fight at school again okay?”

May shook her head. “You still lied to me about where you were today. You can’t do that.”

“It technically wasn’t a lie... I was at school earlier today... I just sorta left.”

“Okay so where did you go when you left?” May placed her hands on her hips. 

Why did she have to ask that? Of all the questions she could have asked. Why couldn’t she have asked him something easier? 

What should he say? Where would he have gone if he wasn’t being Spider-Man? _Come on, Peter, just pick a place._

Apparently his hesitation was enough of an answer for May. 

“That’s it. Give me your phone. I’m done.”

“What? May! I didn’t - I was thinking.”

“You shouldn’t have to think!” She shouted, slapping her hand. “Not if you’re going to be honest with me.”

Peter winced. Yeah, okay, he walked right into that one. As May approached him, and held out her hand, Peter couldn’t help feel an overwhelming amount of emotions. Devastation was number one on the list, followed by an intense amount of sadness. He couldn’t stand having Aunt May look at him with such disappointment. She was his rock. The only person who still gave him comfort when he needed it. And now she was mad at him. _Good job, Peter._

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and placed it into her hands. The second he did, he felt tears spring to his eyes, like a freaking baby. God, he was so embarrassing. Quickly Peter ducked his head, and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his blue hoodie and began walking towards his bedroom. But May grabbed the hood of his wet hoodie, and tugged him towards her. 

“Hey?” She cupped his chin, trying to get him to look at her, but Peter pulled away, staring at the puddle of water forming on the floor. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. May gave him

a sympathetic sound, and gently guided him towards the couch, sitting him next to her, not caring that the couch was getting soaked.

“Peter, what’s going on with you?” May asked, wiping his tears with her thumb. 

He wanted so urgently to stop crying. But once he started, it was really hard for him to stop and seeing May show even an ounce of concern for him, made the tears stream even faster.

“I’m - I’m so- sorry.” His voice broke, and if May couldn’t tell he was crying before, she could certainly hear it in his voice.

“Peter, calm down.” May pulled him into a hug, and he clung to her, wanting so badly to tell her everything. Keeping all those secrets inside him were eating him alive. It’s like part of his brain couldn’t stop saying “tell her now, tell her now,” but the other part of him was screaming, “but you can’t, but you can’t.” The unrelenting thoughts were what upset him the most. 

“Peter stop.” May shifted closer to her nephew, her heart breaking as he flinched. “Hey, you’re okay.”

“I didn’t - I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I know. I know.” May stroked the side of his cheek, pushing away the wet hair that fell into his face. 

Instinctively, Peter leaned in when he felt May’s hand lay in between his shoulder blades, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Sorry.”

May grabbed his chin gently and tilted it so he was looking at her. “I’m not mad. I just don’t want you to keep things from me, okay?”

Peter nodded, trying not to burst throughly into tears. _He had to keep things from her!_ _It’s for her own good_. 

May sighed and placed his phone back into his hand. “Keep it. I don’t want to take something that will keep you in contact with me. Besides, I like calling you at the most unoppurtune times and embarrassing you. It’s my job.”’

Peter snorted a wet laugh. “You’re the only one who still calls. Everyone else just texts.”

“That’s what makes me special.” May joked, running her hand up and down his spine.

“There are a lot of things that make you special, May.” The kid’s voice was dangerously wobbling again and May squeezed his hand. “I can’t - I can’t lose you.” 

“Oh Peter, you won’t lose me. Where is that coming from?”

“I just -“ he paused for a hiccup, “I have to be careful or else something bad might happen to you too. Just like with Uncle Ben.”

She tightened her hold on him. “Is that what this is about? Uncle Ben? We never really sat down a talked about what happened... I know you don’t like talking about it. So I thought maybe if we never mentioned it, maybe it would be easier to move on. But I can see now that I was wrong.”

“No, no, you were right. I don’t want to talk about this.”

“You need to know that what happened with your uncle wasn’t your fault. There was nothing you could have done.”

Oh God if only she knew. If only she knew how much he could have done. Uncle Ben’s death was all his fault, and May’s death would be all his fault too if he lets Beck tell the world his secret. There’s no telling how many criminals would kidnap or torture her just to get back at Spider-Man. He had to be more careful than ever to protect her, even if May did hate him for lying. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered again. 

“For what?”

_Everything_

“Nothing was your fault. Uncle Ben was in the wrong place at the wrong time and as much as it hurts -“

“No, I’m sorry for today. For lying. I don’t like doing it.” He said, trying to curve the conversation the best he could. 

“Good. I’m glad to hear you don’t like lying to me.” May chuckled. “And I don’t like playing the strict parenting card.” She shuddered.

The corner of his lips gave a small tug at her comment. “Let’s not do either of those things again.”

“I’m game of you’re game.”

Peter shook his head smiling, “Please stop, May.”

“What? I’m using this generations lingo. It’s cool, right?”

“No. It’s not cool at all.” He said while wiping the last of his tears away. 

“Coming from the boy who once told me chemistry sets are cool.”

“Hey, I stand by that. Chemistry sets are cool.”

“Uh-huh,” she said, getting up from the couch and tossing a pillow at him. “Go shower, you are going to catch pneumonia if you stay in those wet clothes any longer, and then you can start your homework.”

“May, you’re getting a little bossy in your old age.”

“And you’re getting a little smart-alecky for someone who was crying two minutes ago.”

“Ouch. That was a low blow.”

“Shower. Then homework.”

“Okay, okay.” 

They were back to as normal as they will ever be. Now it was up to Peter to keep it that way. No more detentions! 


	17. 3rd Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Flash’s home life, written in between chapter 12, after Flash’s father stranded him.

“Can I have the car keys, please?” Flash asked, sullenly, as he knocked on the door to his father’s private study room. The door was open and his father was sitting at his big oak desk, with his head tilted toward a bunch of papers.

“Father? Did you hear me?”

Flash was going to be late for a miserable day of detention. He still couldn’t believe the Web Heads got caught and earned a month of Saturday detentions. He was going to freaking die.

His father was still ignoring him, which wasn’t exactly new, but Flash had a feeling he was especially ignoring him this morning due to their fight last night.

Flash made it home okay, thankfully. He didn’t get robbed or mugged when he hitch-hiked the last fifteen miles to his house. That’s right, hitch-hiked, because he didn’t have enough money to pay the Uber driver for the whole trip thanks to his father not leaving him a credit card when he abruptly kicked him out of the car in the middle of mother-fucking-nowhere.

When his mother got home last night, she laid into him about almost committing a felony and decided to take away all of his belongings, including his pillow and sheets.

It was somewhat a common punishment, this extreme version of being grounded. But Flash didn’t care. Right now, he just wanted to get to school and sit with his friends. Despite them being the reason he was in trouble, Flash had found solace in hanging out with the Web Heads during his otherwise boring week.

The set of keys to his father’s car were also removed to ensure that Flash wouldn’t go anywhere without permission. But he assumed his parents wanted him to at least go to detention.

His father finally looked up from the sheets of papers. “Your not driving my car anymore.”

“What?” Flash went rigid. “When do I get it back?”

“You don’t. It’s my car, and you’re not touching it.”

“I need to go to school.” Flash grunted.

“Then walk.”

Turning around to leave, Flash tucked his chin the his chest and muttered under his breath, “This is so damn stupid.”

“Watch your mouth, or you’re grounded for another week.”

Flash whirled around, stomping outside without even sparing the maid a glance. He started walking down the street _again_ for the second time in less than twenty-four-hours.

It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. He didn’t care that his father would rather focus on work than spending time with him. That would be ridiculous. Childish. And Flash wasn’t a child. At least his little stunt with the Web Heads got his mother home for one night. It was nice to spend time with her and actually talk. Even though it was mostly her yelling at him. They did eventually watch a movie at one point, and Flash tried to tell her about his new friends. She didn’t seem to be listening though. Too exhausted from work. Flash understood.

Not knowing what to do with himself, or the wild emotions going through his mind, Flash settled on chucking a rock at some random person’s car. The windshield shattering was like music to his ears. God, he was going to get arrested one of these days. The worst part was, he didn’t care.

The only thing keeping him grounded, and out of trouble, was his admiration for Spider-Man and the distraction his new friends provided. That was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Flash :(


	18. 4th Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This another scene from Liz’s home life. It’s set during chapter 12.

Liz tore her way through her parents house, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Both parents were storming after her, shouting.

“How could you be so stupid! After everything we worked for. You just threw it all away!”

Liz had no clue how to even make this remotely okay. She was going to be kicked out of the running for homecoming queen all because she decided to listen to her bone-headed friends and hack into the school system. Apparently her brain decided to take a vacation because she can’t even recall another time In her life when she did something so risky and foolish.

She voted to hide under the covers for the time being, hoping she would calm down. Her body was shaking with adrenaline from the yelling.

“Open this door right now.” A fist hammered loudly at her locked door. Liz’s stomach did a flip-flop as she sat up and went to open it.

Her eyes, puffy from tears, were drifting closed when her mother walked through the door.

“Mom,” she breathed as the older woman approached her.

“Are you happy?” Her mother asked, stopping a few feet from where Liz’s arms were outstretched, reaching out for a hug. When her mother refused, Liz slowly dropped her arms to her side.

“I can explain.” She tried. But she was interrupted by a humorous laugh. 

“I don’t think you can. So I am going to talk, and you are going to listen.”

Liz stood silently still, unable to look her mother in the eyes.

“Since you apparently have no regard for this family and our happiness,” Liz felt her stomach twist into guilty knots, “and since your new so called friends are practically criminals, we will be putting you into a private school.”

“W-what?” Liz asked, blinking tears out of her eyes.

“Don’t give me that look. The school is practically a resort. And it will give you a chance to start over and actually become popular, rather than a felon.”

“I - I just made a mistake! I’m sorry, mom. I’m so sorry. Please, please let me finish school at Midtown.”

“Your father and I have made up our minds.”

“Oh so that’s it then?” Liz said, clenching her hands into fists. “You’re just going to give up on me because I made one mistake!”

“Insolent child!” Her mother scolded, “I’m not giving up on you. I’m giving you a new start. You better damn well appreciate it. Private schools aren’t cheap.”

“Then please let me finish at Midtown. It’s more affordable and all of my friends are there. Please.” Liz choked.

“This isn’t a debate. You can finish the next month of Saturday detentions at Midtown but starting December, I’m pulling you out. Now stop blubbering, it’s bad for your complexion and eyes.”

Liz stopped crying immediately. It was like a light-switch in her brain. She could turn it on and off whenever she wanted. She learned to conceal her emotions ever since her first pageant.

“There.” Her mother said with a sympathetic smile. “That’s better. You’re an Allan. Allan’s don’t cry.”

Liz nodded at the phrase she’s heard all too often. She masked it well on the outside, but inside she was dying. It was one thing to lose homecoming queen. But to lose all of her friends... that was an unbearable fate.


	19. 5th Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is MJ’s home life and her missing scene, which could really be anywhere in the story, but I am figuring it takes place after at least Chapter 6 or 7 of The Web Heads because May offered to have her over in the chapters before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Insensitive Language (by MJ’s parents).

It happened every night, MJ knew, but it still didn’t make it any easier. Honestly, she had given up trying a long time ago. It was useless to try and stop the fights. It was even more pointless to fight back. 

But at least fighting back would be better than sitting there, helplessly, listening to everything fall apart. That’s what it felt like for a long time, maybe even her whole life: everything falling apart. When she was a kid she hadn’t noticed as much, but the signs were there, the silence at the table, the short tones, the bitter advice given to her by both parents. It seemed for as far back as MJ could remember, her parents were always against one another. 

Pressing with extreme force, she snapped the tip of her golden colored pencil against her paper. She glared in disgust at her portrait of the young blonde in room 17B. This is why MJ couldn’t draw happy people. It made her jealous. She winced as a door slammed, and ripped the paper out of her notebook, crumpling it into a little ball and throwing it as hard as she could into the corner of the room.

Her face scrunched up the way it did when she was about to lose control and fall apart. She blinked rapidly, trying to stop herself from breaking down. It wasn’t her fault her parents were unhappy, even if sometimes they blamed her for keeping them together in an unhappy marriage. It’s not like she asked them to stay together. They could do whatever they wanted and she would be fine. MJ had been taking care of herself for a long time now. 

“ _You’re a disgusting whore!”_

“ _I’m not the one who slept with my secretary!”_

Marriage sucked, MJ concluded. She was never going to get married. She was never going to date. All the people that told her she had to fall in love and have kids can go screw themselves. 

Something shattered. The yelling grew louder, followed by crying from her mother and then cursing from her father. 

MJ started flipping through her notebook, laughing watery at the misery she documented. This was more like it. 

Her laugh stopped abruptly when she landed on the picture of Tiny. God, what a terrible thing to have happen. She was glad someone was there for him. 

She briefly felt another pang of jealousy. Someone was there for Tiny, but no one was there for her. 

The breaking of plates, were like the breaking of her heart, enough to send her into a fit of silent, angry, tears. MJ knew how to cry without making any sound. She learned how to become invisible a long time ago.

Little droplets of water were landing on MJ’s notebook, wetting the paper, and ruining her drawings. She flung it off of her lap and the pages turned to a picture of Peter sitting in detention. MJ’s breath caught in her throat. 

She acted on a split decision and jumped off the floor, moving hastily over to her bed. The windows to his bedroom were darkened which only frustrated MJ further because of course something else had to go wrong. 

Still, just because Peter wasn’t in his bedroom, didn’t mean he wasn’t home. 

MJ slipped out of her apartment with ease, both her parents were in their bedroom, still arguing, and MJ just wanted them to go to Florida already. _Get lost. Good r_ _iddance._ Was it awful she felt that way? 

MJ dragged her feet to the doorway of the Parker’s little apartment room and swallowed hard. Reaching out, she banged on the door a few times. She had stopped crying ten minutes ago, but her face was probably splotchy and mascara was smeared. MJ didn’t wear much make-up for that reason alone.

She thought maybe she should turn back when she heard a click of the lock being turned. But she braced herself, waiting patiently in the hallway for the door to creak open a smidge. 

It was May Parker who opened the door, tired and worn from a long days work, purse still slung over her shoulder. 

“Oh, hi, MJ.” She said, holding a finger up and mumbling something about waiting one second. The door closed, and MJ heard the chain being undone, and the next thing she knew, May was pushing the door wide open for her to enter. 

“I was wondering who was knocking on my door. Both Peter and Quentin have a key. But this is a pleasant surprise. Come on in.”

May led her into the kitchen, where a little frozen lasagna package sat along with a glass of red wine and a book. MJ couldn’t help but notice the small dinner table was only set for one. 

“Peter’s not here.” May said, as if reading her mind. “He said he was going to be studying in his room but... well... you know teenagers better than I do.” May laughed lightly, but there was concern behind it. “I guess every teen is entitled to sneak out every once and a while. I just never thought Peter would be one to do that sort of thing.”

MJ knew where her concern was coming from: Peter was always disappearing. Apparently even his Aunt didn’t know what was going on with him. 

May opened the fridge, and carefully pushed back a few plastic containers. “We have lots of left-overs from take-out places. I hope you don’t mind. I’m not much of a cook.”

MJ shook her head quickly, “Oh no, you don’t have to feed me anything. I’m fine.”

May waved her hand, “Don’t be silly, you walked all the way over here, might as well eat something for the trouble.”

MJ laughed. “It’s a two minute walk, really, Mrs. Parker. I’m fine.”

“Please, call me May. Mrs. Parker makes me feel so old.”

MJ awkwardly stood by one of the chairs and nodded her understanding. “May... can I talk to you about something?”

May tensed for a second before turning around with a box of spaghetti. “Of course, honey. Whatever you want to talk about, I’m listening.” 

For a split second MJ felt like she made a horrible mistake. She wanted so badly to talk about her parents arguing and how awful it made her feel, but who was she to burden May with that crap. What was she thinking bursting into this poor woman’s apartment during her dinner and burdening her with all these details? 

“No, never mind. I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me over whenever I was feeling lonely. Because tonight I was feeling kinda... yeah... alone? Um, and so thank you for the invite.”

“Of course. You know my house is your house. I’m just glad that you and Peter have become such good friends. He needs a good friend. And to be completely honest with you, I was feeling a little lonely myself. So I appreciate your company.”

MJ smiled, feeling much better about the whole situation. She watched with amusement as May heated the spaghetti in the microwave and started cutting up a loaf of bread. 

“Of course, Ned is a good friend too.” May rushed to say. 

“Yeah, he’s great.” 

Surprisingly, the Parker’s had more food than MJ remembered them having. Like her family, MJ knew that the Parker’s did not come from wealth. But if they were able to go out to dinner often enough to have so many left-overs then they were doing better than MJ thought. 

Or wait...

“Hey, um, you mentioned something about how Peter and this guy Quentin have keys to your appartment?”

May nodded, “That’s right.”

“Who - who is Quentin?”

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry.” May slapped a hand over her forehead, “Quentin is my boyfriend. He’s been taking me out to all these fancy restaurants and I’ve been taking full advantage of brining meals home for Peter.”

“Oh. That’s great.” MJ said because she felt like she had to say something. But her mind was still processing what May just said. How could Peter not have mentioned this? The dork talked to her everyday about everything. MJ guessed this was just another one of Peter’s secrets. 

“Well,” May shrugged. “It’s certainly been different having another guy around. Just between you and me, I’m not sure how ready I actually am to start seriously dating someone. I thought I was ready, but - I don’t know. It seems wrong for some reason...”

The microwave beeped and May leaped up to grab it. “Sorry! I’m not trying to dump anything on you. It’s just... like I said, I’ve been lonely too. Peter and I haven’t had the chance to talk like we usually do.”

“I’m sorry,” MJ whispered, her mind still churning with all the new information.

“Oh no, don’t worry about it. We’re still closer than ever. So back to you. Tell me about something good. How has school been?”

MJ nodded along, “School’s been good. I joined the academic decathlon so - yeah.”

“That’s amazing!” May praised and MJ wanted to laugh at that even though it wasn’t funny. _Being praised._ What a weird thing. Was this what it felt like to have someone be excited and proud of your accomplishments? 

“It’s not that great.” MJ had to downplay it because everything was going too well, and MJ had to ruin anything that could be considered pleasant. 

“Sure it is!” May exclaimed. She seemed so genuinely happy. “You have to be really smart to be a part of the academic decathlon.”

MJ huffed out a disbelieving snort. “I’m not even that smart.”

“Oh I know you are. Peter tells me all about it.”

“He does?” She quirked an eyebrow. Now that was interesting. The dork talked about her? 

May leaned over and grasped MJ’s hands. “You’re very smart, Michelle. I don’t want to hear you put yourself down like that again.”

MJ nodded, feeling genuinely guilty, as if she had let May down in some way. “Sorry.” She whispered, avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s alright. I just hate to hear you be so harsh on yourself. You kids these days have way too much pressure on you. It’s not fair.”

_You have no idea,_ MJ thought.

“So, what else is going on?” May asked. 

“Well... my parents are still planning to go to Florida, but they haven’t left yet.”

“Oh? How do you feel about them leaving? Would you like to stay here for a little bit while they are gone? We could make room on the couch.”

That was all it took for MJ’s vision to blur, she looked down at the plate in front of her, hoping if she couldn’t see May, then May couldn't see her. 

“You’re so kind... I wish.. I wish my parents could be that kind. They don’t care about each other anymore. Part of me thinks they never did... and another part of me wonders if they ever even loved me.” 

Her confession broke the dam that held back her tears and she began to cry, still silently. MJ couldn’t recall a time she had ever made noise when she cried. 

May’s hand rose and fell along MJ’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “You don’t actually think that, do you?”

MJ shrugged and squeezed May’s hand. “I don’t know.” She sniffled. “I’m sorry, this is embarrassing. I should go.”

“No no no. MJ, listen, you are more than welcome to stay here, and I’m so sorry if I said something to upset you. But I think your parents love you. They might not have a good way of showing it, and they might be going through their own issues but no matter what, I’m sure they love you. Because well, I know what it’s like to raise a child, and let me tell you, there is a lot of love that comes out of nowhere. You can’t explain it, but you would die for them.”

MJ nodded, trying to soak in her words. “My parents both have tried to give me advice so I don’t end up in a loveless relationship like them, so I guess they do care, but it’s just hard, you know?”

May nodded. “I’m sure it is. I’m so sorry you have to hear them fight all the time.”

MJ started to laugh. “I’m sorry _you_ have to hear them fight all the time. Must get annoying.”

May shook her head. “No, not at all. That’s the fun of apartment living anyways. Take my neighbor on the second floor, Peter and I can always hear when he’s having a dance rehearsal at 11pm and we’re trying to go to sleep.”

MJ smiled sheepishly, and reached for her fork. “Thank you for the food.”

“Of course. Hey, do you like Grey's Anatomy?”

“I’ve never seen it, but honestly, I like really weird things. Mainly scary movies.”

“I like scary movies.” May said. “In fact, I have some old VHS tapes. Do you want to watch some?”

“Uh yeah.” She laughed, “That’d be awesome.”

Two movies later and Peter came walking out of his room rather quickly, skidding on the hardwood floor. “Hey May! What’s for dinner?”

May reached forward for the remote, whispering an apology to MJ as she paused the movie. 

“Pick whatever left-overs you would like. I had a frozen dinner. You can heat a Mac N Cheese if you want. MJ had the spaghetti.”

“Okay cool, I was going to have the chicken parmigiana - Wait, did you just say - MJ! Hi!”

Peter’s face flushed twelve shades of red. “What are - what are you doing here?”

She shrugged. “Watching movies with your aunt.”

“W-Why?”

“Why not? She’s cool.”

“Yeah but - she’s my aunt. That’s just weird.”

“Well she probably came over to see you, but you were _so busy_ studying she decided to hang out with me.” 

Peter was wearing his deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. “Did - did you try and call me? Because I can explain why I didn’t come out of my room. I was studying with headphones on, so I didn’t hear. Unless of course you went into my room, then I have another explanation.”

“Come sit down and watch this movie with us. I know how much you like it.”

Peter sighed in relief, and MJ wondered briefly how often May let him off the hook like that. He was beyond lucky. Her parents would have skinned her alive if she ever got caught sneaking out and lying about it.

“Are you sure you don’t mind if I join you? I don’t wanna interrupt.”

May hummed, and grabbed a blanket that laying across the back of the couch. She tossed it at Peter, who took a seat in front of the couch, with his legs tucked underneath him. 

MJ could see he was flushed and sweaty, as if he left the house to run a marathon. 

After resuming the movie, they were already engrossed in the next scene, holding onto pillows and blankets as the music heightened. 

A ghost appeared on screen, sneaking up behind the main character just in time to attack them. Peter and May let out a scream, before clasping hands over their mouths. MJ wasn’t afraid of the jump-scare ghost that randomly appeared on the screen, she was; however, afraid of the two unexpected screams from the Parker’s and nearly jumped out of her skin. 

May got off the couch, as an excuse to leave the room for a moment, she announced she was going to make popcorn. 

With May out of the room, MJ felt a wave of nervousness creeping up her back, and she couldn’t focus on the screen at all. Her eyes drifted to Peter who was staring at the screen, obviously not feeling the slightest bit nervous. With his fingers clutching the blanket, Peter was focused solely on the movie. Meanwhile all she could think about was how close to Peter she was, and how she was in his personal space. His home. And now there was no adult in the room. This felt weird. It was boarder line a date, but they weren’t dating. Peter buried his nose into the fabric when the main character was stabbed. 

May returned with three bowls of popcorn, one for everyone. The smell of hot fresh buttered popcorn was heavenly. 

“Thank you, May.” Peter disposed of his blanket to grab the bowl. “Do you guys want any drinks?”

MJ didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t used to these social situations, and she definitely didn’t know what the polite response would be. 

“Sure, hon.” May said for her, “I’ll take a Coke.”

“Uh, yeah, me too.”

Peter nodded, scurrying into the kitchen, and MJ wondered if he wanted an excuse to avoid the next jump-scare. 

MJ nibbled on her popcorn, one kernel at a time. But as time went by, and after Peter returned with the drinks, MJ started shoveling handfuls of popcorn into her mouth. 

The movie ended half an hour later, expectedly with the killer revealing himself and giving this long speech before the heroine killed him. 

Peter yawned as the credits rolled, stretching his arms over his head before turning to look at MJ. 

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, hoping someone would fuse this awkward tension she felt. Luckily, May did a moment later, when she asked MJ if she wanted to watch another movie. 

“Uh, I should really get going back home... but thank you. This was way better than spending the night alone at my house listening to them argue.”

“Your parents?” Peter asked softly, but he already knew the answer was a yes. Still, she gave him a slight nod. 

“What... um... nevermind. It’s not my place.”

“No, go ahead. What were you going to say?”

“Oh I was just gonna ask what they argue about.”

May gave him a very subtle nudge and he quickly retracted his question with an apology.

“No, it’s okay.” MJ said, “My Dad... he had an affair. They mainly argue about that.” She swallowed, feeling shame build as Peter and May remained silent.

“I’m sorry.” Peter finally said, obviously not knowing what else to say, and MJ couldn’t really blame him. She’s been in that position a million times before. 

“Don’t worry about it, hey, at least it’s caused me to research a bunch of love-triangle related deaths, like the 2006 Parachute murder where a husband and wife were going skydiving with their ‘friend’ and the ‘friend’ realized her parachute wouldn’t work because the wife had overhead her having sex with her husband...”

MJ felt even more awkward now, as both May and Peter seemed very unsettled. 

“Sorry... I find murders fascinating.” Oh shit, now she sounded like a cold blooded killer. That’s not what she meant! MJ wanted a rewind button, and redo, a second chance. She needed that button so badly in life. 

“It’s cool.” Peter finally said, standing up and handing her his bowl of unfinished popcorn. “Here, you should take this. I’m not going to finish it.”

MJ took the bowl, unable to look anywhere but at her hands. “Thanks. Well... goodnight.”

“Goodnight, MJ. Be safe.”

“Yeah, do you want a ride?” May asked, but MJ shook her head. 

“I’m two minutes away, I’ll be fine. Thanks Mrs. Parker... for everything.”

“Of course! Be safe.”

“I will. Bye Peter. I’ll see you at school.”

“See you at school, MJ.” He didn’t want to close the door, and she didn’t want to leave. But they both did what they had to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN 🎃:) Oh I hope you all have the best day. Eat some candy, dress up, dance to the Ghostbusters. Do anything that makes you happy because you’re all amazing and I hope you have fun. (Let me know if you dress your dog up as Spider-Man. Because... I might try this someday.) 😂


	20. 6th Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This missing scene takes place right after Chapter 9 in the Web Heads. So this is the Sunday where the Web Heads hang out at Mr. Delmar’s and Peter’s house. I skipped over it in the original story for the sake of time. 
> 
> But now, Let’s dive into more detail shall we... 😄 The first part is pure fluff and laughs. The second is about Beck so as you can imagine it’s darker. So please enjoy the first part and then it’s up to you if you want to read the second one or not. There’s no sex, Beck spanks Peter tho.

As the familiar door bell to the Deli jingled, Flash felt a little more at ease the second day in Parker’s neighborhood. Maybe he was too quick to judge, after all, things weren’t so bad here. 

The huge orange cat laying on the counter started to purr when Peter rubbed his hand over his head. Flash scrunched his face in disgust. So the cat on the Deli counter was still unsanitary in his mind, but at least he didn’t almost get hit by a car today.

Peter walked over and bumped his shoulder, “I’m surprised you wanted to ride the subway again. I thought for sure after yesterday you would drive.”

Flash shrugged. “Ah, I wanted to try the Deli sandwich thing.”

“Really?” The way Peter was looking at him, with a mix of surprise and amusement, irritated Flash to no ends. 

“Shut up, Parker. Don’t make me regret this.”

Peter chuckled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But after you claimed how unsanitary Mr. Delmar’s Deli was, I thought you would never want to try a sandwich here.”

“Yeah well, if I get Rabies because of that cat, I’m blaming you.”

Peter shook his head, giving him a small shove in the direction of the counter. Flash made sure he gave Parker a good long glare before turning his attention to Mr. Delmar. 

“Oh, you again.” The man muttered, then in Spanish, he said to Peter, “¿Què hace este idiota aquì atràs?”

“Dale otra oportunidad.”

“Wow, very good, Mr. Parker. You’re Spanish is improving.”

“Thank you.”

Flash turned towards Peter, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leaning in to his ear. “What did he say?” He whispered.

“I told him to give you another chance.” Peter whispered before pulling away. 

Flash narrowed his eyes. “Another chance? Why because I said he was violating health policies last time? Well I’m sorry, but having a cat -“

“He’ll take a number eight.” Peter interrupted. 

“Want me to add pickles and smoosh it down for him too?”

“No.” Flash said, “I don’t like pickles, or anchovies, or any green thing. In fact, if it has lettuce I think you should take that off.”

Mr. Delmar rolled his eyes, and grabbed Peter’s packets of sour patch kids. “Anything else for you today, kid.”

“No thanks.”

“Very cheap, only 75 cents.”

Peter pulled out his wallet and grabbed a bunch of coins out of the back compartment. He was sliding quite a few nickels and pennies over the counter. Counting them out as he went. “There you go.” 

It never crossed Flash’s mind how living without much money could affect someone. But watching Peter struggle to find change to pay for a bag of sour patch kids really put it in perspective for him. 

If it were Flash paying, he would probably just throw down his credit card that he shares with his mother. That’s what he is going to do for the sandwich. But it appeared as though Peter didn’t have that luxury. 

Yesterday, Liz paid for the whole group, and it’s slowly dawning on Flash that she might have saved Peter a lot of money by doing so.

“Hey Parker?” He asked as they started walking down the street, nibbling on their food as they went to meet Liz, MJ, and Ned in her car, on 5th street. “Do you have a shared credit card with your aunt?”

“Oh, no.” Peter grinned, tilting his face towards the sun in the sky. Flash wasn’t sure what he was looking at. “I don’t even have a bank account. My Uncle was going to take me to get one set-up on my sixteenth birthday but -“ 

“Yeah, I get it.” Flash said quickly, not wanting Peter to dwell in bad thoughts. He still couldn’t believe Peter’s uncle was dead. It was something Flash never knew. He knew about Peter’s parents being dead. He supposed it’s because he knew Peter lived with his aunt and uncle and most people generally lived with their parents unless they weren’t able too. Therefore, it seemed obvious that Peter’s parents had died at some point. But he didn’t know Peter was only six, and he didn’t know Peter’s uncle died too. 

“So I guess you get paid with cash then?” Flash said, looking at his cat-infested sandwich with disgust. 

“What?”

“At the stark internship? He must pay you in cash if you don’t have a bank account.”

“Oh... oh yeah. He does.” Peter mumbled, popping a sour-patch kid in his mouth. 

“You’re a shit liar.” Flash said, as he wrapped the sandwich back up. “I bet you don’t really have a Stark internship, do you?”

“I do.” Peter declared boldly, “it’s just... an unpaid internship.”

“That sucks.” Flash shook his head. “You work so hard, and the guy is a billionaire, you would think the least he could do is pay you.”

Peter shrugged again, not very talkative on the topic. “Are you gonna eat your sandwich? It’s really good, trust me.”

Flash sucked in a breath. “Trust you,” he muttered while unwrapping his sandwich and sticking it between his lips, “I hardly know you - holy shit. This is amazing.”

Peter shrugged. “I wouldn’t lie.”

Flash smiled at him. For the next few minutes they walked in comfortable silence, with the exception of Flash’s chewing. Then, when curiosity got the best of him, Flash asked, “Do you like learning Spanish? You’re pretty damn good at it.”

Peter’s eyes crinkled into a smile. “Thanks. I’m trying to become fluent. Uncle Ben said school is important, but only if you can utilize the skills you learned. See, I used to memorize history exam facts and I would ace my tests, but then two days later when Uncle Ben would ask me something about history, I had already forgotten it. He said that was no good, you know?” 

Flash felt like he was being personally attacked. “Well that’s my entire schooling, just memorization and forgetting. So thanks a lot.”

“No, no. Listen, he also said, it’s okay to do that with some subjects that aren’t as important. But when you find what your truly interested in, once you do, then commit that to memory and develop that skill. For me, that’s Spanish. I really want to become fluent, maybe even go to Spain someday. But for you, I think it‘s science. You really have skills when it comes to testing chemicals.”

Flash snorted. Listen to Parker try and cheer him up. It was weird as hell. 

“Yeah well, I better be good at science. My mother _is_ a scientist.”

“Hey, just because your mother is a scientists doesn’t mean you have to be.”

“Try telling that to my Dad. He doesn’t want me to be a scientist, but he wants me to be exactly like him.”

“Oh. But that’s not fair. You’re not him.”

“Oh trust me I know. I’m about as similar to my father as ice is to fire.”

Before Peter could say anything else there was a loud honking coming from Liz’s car. Ned leaned out the passenger window and ushered them to hurry up.

Flash and Peter didn’t waste any time, feet slapping the asphalt as they ran to get inside Liz’s vehicle.

“Come on! Come on!” Liz shouted with an excited squeal. “We have so much work to do, omg.”

“So get this, you know those Spider-Man masks we were designing for security purposes? Well check it out!” MJ handed them the finished product and wow did it look amazing.

“Holy crap! This is awesome.” Flash said, putting his on immediately. “Do I look like Spider-Man?”

“Oh definitely.” Ned agreed. His mask was on too.

“Okay, so we were thinking about having glow sticks during the rally.” Liz said from the front seat. “What do you guys think?”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Peter agreed.

“But let’s be sensible,” MJ added, “How are we going to get over a hundred glow sticks by tomorrow?”

“I’ll go out to the party store tonight.” Liz shrugged, “it’s not a problem. What is a problem, however, is my speech! Guys I need help!”

“Okay, calm down, we can look it over for you.” 

She sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

The ride to Peter’s apartment was so much shorter than the walk they took yesterday. Liz driving her car was definitely a smart choice. 

“May! I’m home.” Peter shouted as he entered his apartment in a rush, tossing his shoes on the rug and slipping into the kitchen. 

Flash and the rest of the Web Heads waited awkwardly by the door, unsure if they were allowed to enter or not.

When Peter returned, his face was pinched. “That’s weird, she’s not home. She must be out with... hey you guys can come in. Come on.”

Nodding, the four teens walked furthered into his apartment, going directly to the bedroom they spent all day in yesterday, before disposing their backpacks on his floor. 

“Thanks again, Peter, for letting us work here. I owe you big time.” Liz said, grabbing his hand into her own, and caressing his palm. 

“Oh...uh... you’re welcome.” He stuttered, blushing like a madman.

MJ cleared her throat. “Can we read your speech yet?”

“Oh yeah!” The senior girl dropped Peter’s hand and rushed over to her backpack. Flash smirked when he saw the smug expression on MJ’s face. Oh yeah, she was whipped for Peter.

This was gold, and normally Flash would tease them both relentlessly about it, but that was before he got to know them. Besides, both Peter and MJ could tease him about his father, but they didn’t. So he decided he wouldn’t mess with them either.

Not too much at least...

“So what did you think? Be honest? Was it too short? Too long?” 

Liz’s speech was good, but a little scripted. Flash didn’t know how to tell her without hurting her feelings.

“I liked it.” Ned said with his mouth full of Doritos. 

“Yeah, it was... promising.” MJ said. “Did you actually mean what you were saying?”

“Yes of course I did.”

“Oh, well, you might want to convey that better.”

“I think what MJ is trying to say, is that, your speech sounds rehearsed.” Flash explained, leaning back in Peter’s desk chair, while the rest of the Web Heads were sitting on the floor.

“That’s because it is rehearsed.”

“Yeah but - there’s no heart behind it.”

“Heart? You’re kidding, right?”

Flash slouched forward and twiddled his thumbs, “You talk a lot about your own accomplishments...”

“That’s what the members of the homecoming court do.”

“Yeah, but I think maybe instead of reading word-for-word from your flash cards, maybe you should speak directly from your heart. You know, say exactly how you feel.”

Liz paused for a long moment then looked around the room. “Anyone else?”

Peter shrugged. “I think Flash has some good advice.”

“Peter! You of all people should know how difficult it is to just ‘speak from the heart.’ If I say anything that isn’t rehearsed it will be butchered and I’ll sound like a complete fool.”

“Sounds like you’ll be taking a risk.” Flash commented.

“Exactly. A risk I don’t need to take.”

“Only those who risk to go too far can find out how far it is possible to go.”

“Did you just quote T.S. Eliot?” Peter asked, to which Flash shrugged. 

“Hey, I read... sometimes.”

“Maybe that’s your skill? Poetry?”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.” Flash muttered. 

“What’s wrong with poetry?” MJ crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’s not for guys like me, okay?”

“Oh so it’s not for big macho football players?” Liz huffed, “Well, I hate to break it to you, Flash, but I’ve seen a lot of TED talks from guy poets and some of them used to play football.”

Flash rolled his eyes. “We’re getting off subject. The point is, you should take a risk, Liz, and speak from your heart. That’s my advice for you. But hey, do whatever you want, it’s your campaign.”

Liz looked up at Flash with a big grin. “Thanks for the advice. I do appreciate it.”

She stood and then collapsed on Peter’s bed, hugging one of his pillows. “Do you think we should go over the plan for food one more time?”

“I think we got it covered. Peter will bring the sandwiches from the Deli and a whole bunch of soda, Liz will bring snacks like chips and dip. That should be good.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

The door clicked. “Hey Peter, are you getting ready -“

A tall man, with a nice slender face, and lots of stubble, froze in the middle of Peter’s doorway. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.” He said, with a very relaxed tone. “What have you been up to?” He pulled his lips into a tight smile which sent shivers down Flash’s spine. 

“Nothing!” Peter blurted out like his life was on the line. When Flash turned to him, he could see how red Peter’s face was, and how shaken he seemed. Whoever this person was, Peter didn’t seem to like him too much. 

“I mean, we’re just working on school stuff.” Peter stuttered, shifting around on the floor. 

Liz nodded along with Ned. 

“Oh,” The man’s face twisted into a grimace. “I’ll leave you alone, then.” He quietly closed the door and Peter stood up on shaky legs. 

“Are you okay, Peter?” Liz asked, getting up off of his bed. 

“I don’t feel so good.”

Liz frowned, worriedly. “Here, why don’t you lay down.”

“Do you think it’s something you ate?” MJ asked. 

“I told you!” Flash snapped his fingers, “I told you that sandwich was cat-infested.”

“I didn’t eat a Deli sandwich today, genius.”

“Okay. You know what, Parker? You’re lucky you feel sick, because if you didn’t I would totally kick your ass right now.”

“Oh shut up, Eugene.” MJ snapped.

“You shut up, Michelle.”

“Both of you, shut up.” Ned yelled, “We have to go over the plan one more time and smooth out any last minute issues.”

“Okay, let’s take it from the top.” The group spent the next three hours together, talking about everything from the plan, to their favorite movies, to their favorite YouTube videos. 

They were currently exchanging favorite videos, taking turns showing each other on Ned’s laptop. Peter had felt better after ten minutes of lying down, and he was right back into the party spirit after a funny dog video. 

They grabbed left-over chocolate cake from Peter’s refrigerator and were currently eating that while listening to Ned’s long ass speech on the history of Star Wars. 

“When you have a dream like that, you just gotta go for it. It worked with George Lucas. It can work with any of us.”

“You really think so?” Liz asked, scraping her fork against her plate. 

“Yup! We all have the opportunity to achieve something great in this world if we follow our dreams.”

“Wow Ned, you should give a TED talk, you’re very inspiring.”

Peter laughed, “Yeah and call it a NED talk in all caps.”

“How did TED talks get their name? Does it stand for something?”

“Yeah, Technology, Entertainment and Design.” Liz explained, “Speaking of which, you guys have to see this one.”

Before long, the sun set low in the sky, and it was suddenly dark outside. Flash noticed his watch said 8:15 and he quickly jumped out of his chair. 

“I hate to call it a night, but I have to get home soon or I’ll be taking the subway home really really late.”

“Oh no, I can drive you.” Liz said, “Don’t worry about it, rich boy.”

Flash crossed his arms, but shot her an kind smile. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Everyone knows the plan, right?”

The Web Heads nodded and put their hands together. “One, two three, Web Heads!”

________________

PART 2

_________________  
  


Peter swung his legs inside his bedroom window, yawning into his shoulder, his eyelids heavy. It was just after midnight that Sunday night. As soon as his friends left, Peter went out patrolling the city as Spider-Man and it was fantastic. 

He should have been asleep long ago, but he was too excited with the Web Heads plan tomorrow. It was going to be amazing to have this rally for Liz. She deserved it. She really did. 

Peter was just slipping his checkered blue pajamas pants on when his door creaked open. The hairs on his arm spiked, and Peter knew without looking that it was Beck who entered his room. He was getting a Spidey tingle every time Beck was near him these days. Mostly because all Beck ever did was harm him. But tonight, his Spidey sense was skyrocketing with impending doom. It didn’t feel good at all.

“Wanna tell me what the hell you were doing earlier with all of your friends earlier?”

Peter watched through squinted eyes as Beck unbuttoned and meticulously rolled up the sleeves to his flannel shirt. 

“I already told you, we were doing school stuff, it was nothing.” 

Beck nodded slowly as he stepped further into the room. “You got some nerve letting them stay in your room.”

Peter scoffed. He didn’t catch himself before Beck turned to look at him. 

“What? You got something to say?” Beck asked, voice dangerously low.

“I’m... I’m allowed to have my friends over. You can’t tell me -“

“But I can!” Beck snapped, effectively shutting Peter up. “See, I need to know that when I want to hang out with you, you’ll be ready. I can’t have your little friends in the way.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Life’s not fair, kid. If you ever have friends over here again, I’m going to make this feel like a love-tap. Get your ass over that chair.”

Beck reached the desk table, pulled out a chair from under it, and pointed. Peter’s stomach knotted as he watched Beck unbuckle his belt, slipping it through the loops of his pants. Oh no. Oh no no no.

“I’m not - you can’t! - this isn’t fair. We were just hanging out.”

“I don’t want to punish you at all, Peter. But I need to make sure you remember. What you did today was very bad.”

Peter set his jaw, blood beating through the vein in his temple. This wasn’t fair. He was _not_ going to listen this time. He was so **done** with Beck’s bullshit. 

“You have until the count of three to get your sorry ass over here, or you’re not going to like the consequences.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Peter growled, “And you can’t keep treating me like this.”

“Wow, I‘ve given you a break for two days and this is the thanks I get. I can see that obviously you need a serious reminder of who is in charge around here.”

“You disgusting creep! I hate you!” Peter shrieked as Beck moved towards him like a cheetah attacking it’s pretty. 

It was too much. Too much!

Beck grabbed his arm and twisted it, forcing Peter to spin around. The boy rose on his tip-toes, back arching as he struggled to remain upright. 

“Get off of me!” Peter yelled, fighting to free his wrist as he latched his foot back and kicked. Beck cried in agony as a wave of pain radiated from his kneecap. In one swift motion, he swept Peter’s feet out from under him, sending him tumbling towards the table. 

It was a messy tackle, roughly executed and the kid went down hard, his cheek colliding with the table top, the sharp snap of bone on wood clearly auditable. That was going to leave a bruise, they both knew it.

Beck had his fingers wrapped around Peter’s left arm so tight, Peter thought for sure it would fall off. And then Beck whipped forward and the belt smacked down on Peter and he screamed. 

He didn’t even know if it hurt yet, but he knew it was loud, and scary, and Beck was doing this to hurt him. Beck was mean, and evil and God, Peter hated him. He hated him.

Another crack of the belt and the world narrowed down to the stinging pain in his butt. Peter shouted again, blood rushing to his ears, his face flushed.

Without warning, Beck yanked him back up off the desk by the back of his hair. “Now get over the chair like I damn well told you to the first time! And bare your ass.”

Peter glared hard. He thought about fighting further, but he knew Beck wouldn’t give up until he got what he wanted. So Peter pushed his pants down with his boxers and bent over the creaky old chair beside his dresser. Beck pushed up the back of his shirt to fully expose his backside and then tapped the double piece of leather over the exposed skin. 

Peter yelped sharply when it snapped down, leaving a dark steak over his upper-thighs. The belt landed with a heavy whack, and Peter lurched forward to clutch the chair seat with a gasp. The strikes were coming so fast he barely had time to catch his breath between each blow. Peter clenched his jaw and tried to keep still as the leather scorched his hide. He bit his sleeve to keep quiet, feeling nothing but pain for the next few seconds. 

“Don’t ever pull a stunt like that again.” Beck’s voice was tight and gruff, but he released his hold on Peter, and took a step back. 

Peter straightened slowly, cautiously. As if he expected Beck to start in on him again. He drew up his pants and turned around to face Beck. The older man winced at the red mark just below his eye, tracing across the top of his cheekbone. 

“Peter,” he said gently, reaching out to settle his hand on the boy’s shoulder, but Peter ducked away from his grip, standing just out of Beck’s reach, eyes bright with unshed tears. He was waiting to be dismissed.

Beck scrubbed a hand over his face. “Go on to bed,” he ordered and Peter relaxed, sagging his shoulders like a broken puppet.

The boy cringed past Beck, cowering his head like a whipped pup and folded back the covers to his bed. 

Beck grabbed his whiskey bottle that he left on Peter’s dresser and escaped into the other room, leaving Peter alone to wallow.

Peter lowered himself into bed, and cringed, having to flip over and lie on his stomach. He settled onto his pillow, with his head facing away from his door. He laid there for a long time staring at the moon outside his window, struggling to catch his breath. 

This was his life now. Fuck Beck for telling him he couldn’t have friends over. That was one rule Peter was _never_ going to follow. Even if it meant he had to get beat every night. 

Peter grimaced as he tried to get comfortable, shifting every so often. It was bad enough he came home late on a school night, but now, with this new lingering pain, he was never going to get any sleep, and he had a big day tomorrow. His friends needed him. 

Reaching for his phone that was sitting on his bedside table, Peter made sure the alarm was set, and decided to make a back-up for his back-up, just in case. Once he was sure he would get up tomorrow, he let his eyes flutter closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the support on this story. I love making these little missing scenes because I don’t want to let this story go. But we are getting to the end of the missing scenes now. 
> 
> Next one will be more about Tony finding out about Beck. Then the last one will be about Flash helping Peter after he has a panic attack and maybe he’ll find out a certain secret 😉 Thank you again to all of those who left prompts for this story. You’re the best and I hope these missing scenes make you smile a little.


	21. 7th Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this missing scene is probably my favorite. Tony and Peter fluff! That’s all. So Tony learns exactly what Beck did to Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definite Warnings: Mentions of sexual abuse (not vivid) and lots of swearing.
> 
> That being said, also lots of comfort and fluff so sit back and enjoy this one!!   
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS MISSING SCENE PROMPT.

Peter sat with his feet on the sofa. A bowl of chicken noodle soup on his knees. He was picking at it. Tony watched him for a few moments, waiting for Peter to speak first. It was difficult for Tony to bite his tongue but May told him it was important that he let Peter speak first.

Last night, the Avengers took care of that son of a bastard, Beck. But as Tony was happily teaching the jackass a lesson for hurting a sweet, smart, good kid like Peter, he realized he didn’t know what exactly it was that Beck did. At the same time, Tony didn’t even feel the need to ask. Peter was upset and said someone was hurting him. That was enough for Tony. But after dumping Beck’s ass in a small aircraft, and shipping him off to the middle of no where, Tony started questioning things.

He started thinking about how Beck could have hurt Peter. That led to some dark assumptions. But thoughts and assumptions weren’t the truth, and Tony wanted the truth. So he called May.

She thought it would be good for Peter to talk about his “traumatic experience” with a trusted adult. So she didn’t tell him anything that happened, and said to let Peter explain it in his own words. The phrase traumatic experience really got the assumptions rolling, but Tony tried his best to push them back. He needed to let Peter open up on his own.

Now the only problem was, Peter had been sitting on this couch for the past twenty two minutes and the only words he uttered were: I didn’t have lunch, maybe chicken soup please, and thank you, Mr. Stark.

The kid’s white socks were blending into the couch, and his jeans were rolled up at the ankles, like always. But his eyes had dark circles under them, and he was practically being swallowed by a big hoodie.

“Are you tired?” Tony mentally kicked himself. Shit. That was an assumption. He wasn’t supposed to make those.

“A little.” Peter said, tapping his fingers against the bowl he was holding.

The air conditioner was humming strikingly loud compared to the silence that surrounded them.

Tony shifted in his seat. Peter pulled his knees closer, a new habit of his which only served to make Tony more uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat, “Look, kid. You don’t have to tell me anything if you’re uncomfortable.” Peter’s shoulder’s relaxed a little. “But I know your aunt wants you to talk about it.” His shoulders tensed.

“How about, instead of starting with the big question, you tell me what a typical day was like for you with this guy in your house.”

Peter snorted a half-laugh, half-cry, looking wearily at his soup.

“Okay. Um.” Tony shook his head, “You know what? Screw it. I’m throwing my assumptions out there, and you tell me if I’m right or wrong. Got it? Okay, great. So... here we go. Uh.”

It was rare for _thee_ Tony Stark to be at a loss for words, but he was suddenly tongue tied. All the theories he had earlier were lost. Well, he still had one dark thought weighting on his mind.

“Did he hit you?”

Peter looked at his lap, face burning, but nodded.

“On your face?”

Peter nodded again.

“Anywhere else?”

The kid was shrinking into himself, trembling from head to toe. Tony felt sick.

“Mr. Stark. _Please_. I can’t, I can’t do this.”

“Okay. Alright. Absolutely. Let’s see... uh, did he lock you in a dark room and starve you?”

That got a small smile. Very subtle, very soft, but a smile nonetheless.

“Mr. Stark.” Peter said, still smiling.

“Yeah?”

“What kind of movies do you watch?“

Tony leaned back against the armchair, chuckling. “All the classics, Pete. I gotta show you _Sarah’s Key._ That one had a kid locked in the closet. _”_

“Was that made before or after Dinosaurs roamed the Earth?”

_Smartass_ , Tony thought while dragging a tired hand over his face. At least the kid was back to being his old self again. Guilt began to build in his chest. Damn, he was going to have to go back to asking really personal questions that will make Peter clam up again.

Maybe he shouldn’t pry. It wasn’t his place. He was just the kid’s mentor. Not even. The kid happened to have some unreasonable, excessive admiration for him, and in return, Tony admired the kid. It was a friendship, he supposed. But, like May said, he was an adult, and Peter did trust him. So maybe he should pry. Maybe Peter needed to talk about it, even if he really didn’t want to.

“You’re real funny, Mr. Parker. But I’ll have you know I’m not _that_ old. At least I was around in the 80s. You missed a great time kid. So crack all the jokes you want.”

Peter’s smile softened, “I’m only teasing, Mr. Stark.”

“I know, Mr. Parker.”

“So...” Peter placed his soup on the coffee table in front of him. “What do you say we watch that movie you were talking about? And then when May comes to pick me up, we can say we talked things through?”

Tony’s eyebrow shot to the sky. “You want to lie to your aunt? You? Mr. Honesty? Mr. Stealing is Wrong? Mr. Moral Compass?”

Peter drew in a long breath and hunched forward, resting his chin on his knees. “You’d be surprised how much I lied these past few weeks.”

Was the kid actually feeling guilty? Seriously? He was smart enough to know that it wasn’t his fault. Any of his behavior durning an abusive situation was justified in some way.

“You felt like you had to lie because Beck was manipulating you. That’s not on you, kid. That’s on him.”

“But -“

“No. No buts.” Crap, he was supposed to let the kid speak as much as possible. “Wait, okay, say what you were gonna say.”

“I was just going to say, it’s sorta on me too because -“

“No. It’s not on you. Sorry, had to throw that in there, go on.”

“Mr. Stark, I should have said something sooner. I - I should have told May. I should have told my friends, my teachers, someone! But I let him do it.” Peter’s eyes immediately filled with tears faster than a glass fills with water. He looked away, breaking eye contact in hopes to maintain his composure.

“Peter...” he sighed, “yes, okay, you probably should have told someone earlier. It would have saved you a lot of hurt. But again, that’s not on you, kid. You have to understand that blaming yourself is an easy thing to do but you shouldn’t do it.”

When Peter blinked, a few tears slipped out and dribbled down his face. He didn’t bother to wipe them way. His hands were wrapped too tightly around his knees.

“Look, kid. When I first met you, I realized we had a lot more in common than I originally thought. You blew me away with the whole “bad things happen because of you” speech. All I could think about was the kid in Sokovia who got a building dropped on his head thanks to me. I was responsible for the whole mess in Sokovia. I was responsible for anyone that got hurt. That was on me. Being a hero, or doing whatever it is we do, it comes with this incredible responsibly. And when I couldn’t live up to it, when I made mistakes, I blamed myself until one day, I woke up, and I had no one left. I’m still trying to piece my life back together. I finally reached out to Pepper. I’m getting off track. The point is, you can’t blame yourself for everything bad that happens. Sometimes that human part inside you is going to mess up, and you have to be okay with that. Besides, Beck was an adult, you’re a kid. He shouldn’t have manipulated you like that.”

Peter nodded slowly. “But Mr. Stark, sir, I hear what you are saying. I really do.”

“Good. Fantastic.”

“But you don’t really understand,” Peter paused, wiping away the remaining wet smudges on his cheeks, “I _let_ him do it. I could have stopped him myself but I didn’t. I’m a - a -a rent boy.”

“What?!” Tony couldn’t constrain his reaction that time. “Rent boy? As in, a young male prostitute? How could you say that about yourself?”

“It’s what he called me when we... when I let him... when he made me...” Peter’s voice cracked, and he quickly buried his flushed face in his hands. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s insides went cold.

“What happened?” Shit, he didn’t mean to ask that. It just came out. He already had a pretty clear idea now. But again, assumptions weren’t the truth. Maybe, just maybe, Tony was misinterpreting this wrong. God, he hoped so.

“He made me - I let him - he made me sleep with him.”

Tony’s whole body froze over.

“It hurt, but I didn’t stop him because he said he would tell the world I was Spider-Man and now it sounds so stupid because you took care of it. But I was so worried about May, and MJ, and Ned. Even Flash and Liz were starting to become my friends and I was worried any one of them would get hurt. So I just let him, and it really really hurt, Mr. Stark. He did it almost every day.”

The ice in Tony’s guts started to melt into hot sizzling acid. He knew Beck had hurt the kid, but this? This was a whole new level. This was fucking criminal, fucking disgusting, pure evil. If Tony had known yesterday, he would have fucking killed Beck. He had killed more innocent men for far less. Even Obadiah wasn’t that bad! And he hired terrorists to kidnap Tony!

Peter’s gaze dropped down to his hands, no doubt, he was picking up angry body language from Tony. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark! Please don’t kick me out. I know it was wrong. I’m sorry I’m a useless.”

“Peter stop!” Tony had to strain to keep his voice from breaking. The pain he felt was breathtaking, it was too much to bear. Getting off the armchair, Tony sat on the couch next to Peter and wrapped his arm around his neck. “Don’t ever say that about yourself again. And don’t ever apologize for what that horrendous monstrosity did to you, okay? You hear me?”

Peter nodded, searching Tony’s face for an answer, his admiration still present. He looked at Tony like he could solve the worlds problems. Like he was the solution to everything. That was trust Tony didn’t deserve.

“Oh kid,” he pulled Peter into a warm embrace. Tony wasn’t the hugging type, but he wanted to reassure Peter that touch didn’t always mean pain. Tony’s stomach twisted sharply when Peter stiffened in his embrace. That didn’t happen three weeks ago, when Peter tried to give him a hug in the backseat of Tony’s car.

Beck was a dead man if Tony ever saw him again.

Peter was anything but relaxed, but Tony still held him tight, feeling the kid’s body tremble against his.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Tony murmured into his hair. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. For being so good to me.”

The violations that this innocent kid experienced, fuck. Just fuck. There was a special place in hell for people like Beck.

Peter pulled away and looked at him. His face screwed up, like he was trying to figure out if Tony was angry or not.

“Pete, have you gone to the doctors? Are you still hurt?”

“No doctors yet. May wants me to go but I still really really don’t want to. And I’m fine now. It’s not so bad.”

“You are good at hiding things, I’ll give you that. Which is amazing considering how terrible you were at hiding your Spider-Man suit.”

“Mr. Stark! I am a pro at hiding that suit.”

“In the ceiling? Yeah, real professional. I found it in under two minutes.”

“Well, I’ll have you know it’s not in the ceiling anymore.”

“Let me guess. Closet?”

Peter’s mouth dropped open. “Wh-what? How did you?”

“Like I said, terrible at hiding the suit.”

Peter scrubbed at his eyes and flashed a soft smile. “Shuddup.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you, kid. You have no idea how sorry I am. But I want you to know that I am right here for you. If you want to scream about Beck, I’ll listen. Hell, I’ll join you. Whatever you need, I’m here. I know I haven’t been there for you these past few weeks but I’m gonna fix that.”

Peter leaned back carefully against Tony’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Can I sleep here, next to you? Not in a creepy way! But like, I can’t sleep very well anymore unless someone else is around.”

“Of course. You get some sleep, I’ll keep watch over you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m mad at myself because I currently have a bunch of Comfortember fics in progress, but I thought of this new story and all my focus has been going into it. So I probably won’t be able to post for November/ Comfortember. I guess I can always save them from next year lol. 
> 
> Anyways, as always thank you for reading


	22. Last Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash has really come a full 360 in this story. From bully to good friend, Flash is there for Peter when he feels panic in health class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to Lindy_Moonfall for being supportive of this story since the first chapter. I know Flash centered chapters are your Fav, so I am especially dedicating this to you. :)
> 
> AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE. This is the LAST missing scene. I pushed this story as far as it could go because I didn’t want it to end. But it is time. Luckily, I have a BRAND NEW idea!! Whooo. It’s going to be very different from the Web Heads, but hopefully just as good. It will also be more Peter and Tony focused for those that love that pair (I am one of them). 😄 See End Notes for more detail. 
> 
> WARNINGS: This chapter has health class conversations of sex and sexual assault. The word “Rape” is mentioned a few times but nothing is graphic.

Peter tapped his pencil against his desk at a quick pace. The classroom was cold. Peter sat near the front of the room with an extra sweater over his checkered shirt. He didn’t want to be there and this time it wasn’t because he would rather be out patrolling. This time, he really couldn’t be in class because the lesson was getting him antsy.

It was health class, eighth period. He was so close to the last class of the day which was study hall. He was so close to making it to the end of the day and going home. But right now, his stomach was in knots and he felt on the verge of vomiting. 

His symptoms weren’t from any illness though. Peter knew they were brought on by the topic of today’s health lesson: Assault, Trauma, and Abuse. More importantly, sexual abuse. 

Just the words made him sick. He couldn’t stand the thought of sex anymore. Not that he ever even though about it much. But moreover, he couldn’t stand the whole class discussing a subject he knew like the back of his hand. It pissed him off, made him so angry he could snap his pen in half. On the other hand, the topic itself made him feel scared, small, and violently ill. He was with Beck again, in his head, nonstop. 

A video was currently playing on the projector, flashing a bright bluish white glow over the classroom. Peter was focusing on anything but the images popping up on the screen. It was nothing exceptionally graphic, but Peter’s mind could easily fill in the blanks which made it graphic for him.

He winced as the monotone woman in the video mentioned the word rape in a robotic voice as if it had no painful connotation at all. Peter couldn’t look at the screen any longer his ears were starting to ring. Oh no.

Oh no oh no. Think of something else. He told himself. Think of something else. _Star Wars, Legos, Ned, MJ, The Web Heads, Lunch, May, Mr. Stark, The Avengers. Yeah. Yeah. Those were good things._

Ned was sitting next to him, face buried in his health book. No doubt, he was probably already working on his homework assignment. Ned always liked to get a head-start on homework if he had the time during class. 

Sitting on the other side of Peter, a pretty brunette looked up from her textbook - pen forgotten between her teeth - and grinned. Peter tried to mimic the action, but it probably looked pained. He felt like he was in pain. Felt like he was living the whole experience with Beck all over again, but this time, he was in front of the whole class. They could see what he was doing to Peter. They were judging him. The tips of Peter’s ears burned. 

At last Mr. Munch paused the video. Peter’s heart was pounding, and he tried to feel his pulse because he swore it was going too fast. He was either going to faint or be sick. He knew it was one or the other because right now he was feeling weak, like all the blood was leaving his body. 

“Are you okay?” The brunette whispered. “You look pale.”

Peter couldn’t move, so he hummed the best he could, and rested his head on his desk. _Please don’t pass-out._

“Hopefully that video helped with defining the different types of sexual assault. First the video defined dating violence, which Midtown high goes into detail with once a year at a large assembly gathering. But then the video mentioned sexual harassment which is the unwanted sexual advances, or unwanted requests for sexual favors.”

Peter vision was growing blurry. He wanted the teacher to stop talking immediately but then again, when did Peter ever get what he wanted? 

“Then there is sexual exploitation which is the sexual abuse of a person through the exchange of sex for drugs, food, shelter, protection, and other basic necessities of life. Finally the video touched upon rape. But more importantly, it explained this concept of consent. Can anyone tell me what consent is?”

Dark fuzzy dots were splitting his vision in half. Peter closed his eyes and opened them, hoping to clear the dots away. 

“Yes, Betty?”

“Consent is when you give permission to have intercourse. It has to be spoken, and it doesn’t count if the person is drugged or too drunk to understand.”

“Very good, Betty. All sexual activity without consent, regardless of age, is a criminal offense. So what if someone is at a party and they don’t say yes or no when asked to participate in intercourse? Is that consent?”

The whole class answered at once, muttering a low-disgruntled no. But Peter had just about lost all vision. Now everything around him was dark. He could still hear properly, but he couldn’t see. He was going to faint.

Reaching blindly into his backpack, Peter scurried to find his hall pass. He needed to go to the bathroom, to get out of the room. 

Once he found the blue slip of paper, he stood on shaky legs and walked towards the front of the room.

Mr. Murch signed the pass and Peter managed to stumble into the hallway before collapsing against the lockers and falling to his knees. 

He didn’t scream. Peter hasn’t screamed since it happened. He learned to stuff his fist inside his mouth and bite. It’s hard because he’s drowning, sinking, swallowing water. He knows he’s awake, and alive, but he feels like he’s dying. His sweater is blotchy with sweat marks under the armpits, his face wet with tears. He can see Beck’s face, feel his hands, remember the shame. His teeth grid down hard against his knuckles, trying to cut off the sob that’s trying to escape. 

“Oh God,” he mumbled to himself, praying that he could just pass out after all. There’s bile creeping up in his throat, and he chokes it down, trying to anchor himself to something but he has _nothing_ to hold on to. He’s drifting out at sea alone. 

The sound of footsteps should have startled him. Maybe they would have if he even had an ounce of energy left. He doesn’t look up, but someone is there. 

Once the expensive jock shoes came closer into view, he knew who it was, and he waited for the humiliation and embarrassment to join the panic party in his stomach. It simply can’t get worse. Flash Thompson, of all people, to see him like this? Peter might as well curl up and die. 

There was a soft rustle as Flash slipped out of his varsity jacket and put it over Peter’s shoulders. It was only then, that Peter realized how badly he was shaking, and that Flash must have mistaken it for him being cold. 

“Peter?” Flash said, his voice much closer than Peter thought. 

“Hi Flash.” He muttered, tossing his head back against the lockers with a sickening thud. He was waiting any minute now for the relentless teasing to start. Sure Flash and Peter were closer thanks to the Web Heads. But outside of that shared experience, they hardly ever talked. Peter was still convinced Flash disliked him. 

But Flash dropped to his knees in front of Peter so hard, Peter was afraid he broke something. Peter looked into his eyes weakly. 

“Oh Peter,” Flash’s hand rested on his shoulder, and then the second thing registered in Peter’s mind: Flash called him by his first name. He never did that. It was always Parker or Penis Parker. Never Peter.

“I’m so sorry. Shit. I knew the second class started that this subject was going to be hard for you.”

Peter grimaced. Embarrassed. Can the world swallow him up yet? 

“Are you gonna to be okay? Do you want to go to the nurse?”

“Not really,” Peter mumbled, but he wasn’t sure which question he was answering. He thinks maybe he answered both at once. 

Flash nodded. Peter felt sorry for him. He clearly felt awkward the way his eyes were darting around the empty hall. 

“Wanna talk about that lame lego Death Star you and Leeds are building?”

Peter smiled softly. Flash was throwing him a lifeline. Maybe he wouldn’t drown after all.

“We are gonna use four-thousand lego pieces.” Peter whispered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, as Flash shifted to sit beside him.

“Wow that takes time and effort.”

“We mainly work on it during study hall.”

Flash nodded again. “I mainly work on my flirting skills during study hall.”

“Right.” Peter said sullenly. “And how has that been working out?”

Flash sucked in a breath. “Eh, you know, girls like to play hard to get.”

“Are you gonna ask me about it?” Peter sighed, his voice tired and defeated.

Flash shrugged. “You’d tell me if you wanted to talk about it, right?”

It was Peter’s turn to shrug. 

“Then there you have it. I’m not going to force you to talk about something if you don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered.

“Hey you don’t have to apologize for anything.”

“I just want to _forget_ , you know? But I can’t. Everything reminds me of it. Not just health class. I’ll be walking down the street and one minute I’m happy and then next thing I know, I see a billboard or a random guy with a beard and all of a sudden I’m being pinned down again and - and he’s forcing me to - to - and it’s like a part of me is wearing away. I feel like I’ll never get to be myself ever again.”

Flash looked distant, like he was trying to comprehend how Peter was feeling. But he could never truly understand, and Peter was beyond thankful for that. He wouldn’t want Flash to be able to understand because that would mean he had suffered too, and Peter wouldn’t wish this kind of suffering on his worst enemy. 

Flash looked over Peter, like a full-fledged war was going on in his head. 

“Yeah,” he said at last, voice small, “I guess that’s true. You can’t go back. But you can focus on the present. I know it’s easier said than done, but people change all the time. It doesn't have to be a bad change. You’re still you, Peter. Trust me, you’re still as dorky as ever. This horrible thing that happened - it doesn’t have to define you.”

“I know,” Peter whispered. “But I can’t make the terrible thoughts go away.”

“Do you want to maybe - I don’t know - text me when you start thinking about those terrible thoughts? And we can either talk through it, or I could distract you with my witty charm.”

Peter grinned. “I don’t know about the witty charm part, but yeah, I would actually really appreciate having someone to text. You promise you won’t judge?”

“You never did.” Flash said, ducking his chin. He was referring to the time Peter witnessed Flash’s father ignore him.

“How are things going with your Dad?” Peter asked without missing a beat. 

Flash shook his head, muttering something under his breath. “Oh you know. Same old same.”

“Hey, well, if you ever want to text me when your Dad is giving you a hard time, you can.”

“Thanks Parker. I might just do that.”

Peter slowly lifted himself off the dirty school floor, and braced himself against the lockers. Flash followed suit. 

“Ready to go back to class?” Peter asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Flash said, looking around again. “You really should go to the nurse or something. This subject will just make you think of those negative thoughts.”

Peter sighed. “What should I tell the nurse?”

“That your stomach hurts.” Flash smirked, “At least, that’s always my go-to excuse.”

Peter laughed. “okay, fine. Get back to class, slacker.”

Flash gave him a playful punch but went back inside the classroom. Peter began walking towards the nurse’s office when a voice called out to him. 

“Parker, wait!” Flash came running down the hallway, backpack in his hands. “You forgot this.”

“Oh thanks,” Peter reached out for the book bag, but Flash let go too soon and the backpack fell to the ground, spilling all of Peter’s contents in the middle of the hall. It was here, in the middle of scattered notebooks, papers, and calculators that a distinctive red and blue suit was laying out in the open. It was a suit that only belonged to one person and one person only. 

Flash looked at the ground then back at Peter. “Are you Spider-Man?”

Peter’s eyes grew wide, and he swallowed thickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you 3000. When I started writing this story, I had no idea so many of you would enjoy it, but I am beyond thankful for all the Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks. Not because I care about popularity, but because I feel like through my ideas and stories I have made friends, shared messages, and spread my love for these lovely kids. It’s sad for me to end this story, but I think it is good because now I can make another story (hopefully as good as this one). It will be different than the Webheads. It’s going to be more of an AU, (which I know is a risk because some people do not like AUs. I usually don’t like AUs.) BUT it will have similar elements of each of the character’s we know and love. They will have slightly different personalities but I don’t change things that much. I wouldn’t do that to you. I can’t say much without spoiling anything so you just have to trust me and give it a try. It will tell you the Title so you can look out for it. It’s called “To Love What Death Can Touch.” Ahahjajajjajjwha
> 
> I have no idea when I will be able to post it, hopefully soon. But I also want to post some Holiday stories to get in the spirit. But I’m thinking sometime in December I will post the new story. January at the absolute latest. Until then have the best end of the semester/rest of November. Good luck if anyone is taking finals soon. Hang in there at work. You are all amazing people and you got this! 
> 
> If you want to humor me, feel free to leave guesses about what you think the new story will be about in the comments. Or ask me any question at all about The Web Heads or any of my writings. I literally LOVE talking to you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
